


Frontline

by quantize



Series: Frontline [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Riding, Slow Burn, mentions of food, please read the top author notes for warnings and notes, really brief mentions of oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: Working as an emergency physician in Torino General Hospital is nothing short of thrilling, Yamaguchi will give it that.But when he reunites with an old face, he realizes he may be in for the biggest ride of his life yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for **mentions of death of an unnamed character** (car accident), as well as a **near-death of a major character** (building fire). This fic also includes two resuscitation scenes.
> 
> All characters in this fic have been aged up to their late twenties. There is a wet dream scene in Chapter 2, and a sex scene between two consenting adults in Chapter 3. As a note, smut scenes are **not** marked.
> 
> And lastly, the first-years are alumni of Karasuno High, but their seniors and coaches are different people in this AU. That means Suga, Shimizu and Daichi etc are not part of Karasuno in this AU. There will also be other subtle differences from canon; people not being in the volleyball club in high school, people not coming from the same high school, that sort of stuff. Most of these differences are intentional.
> 
> Written for @georgeyani’s beautiful AU. Inspiration struck as soon as I saw [these](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165231875610/yamakage-future-au-an-au-where-tobio-was-in) [posts](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165581014335/yamakage-future-au-firefighter-tobio-er) and I knew I HAD to write this. Check out their beautiful art!
> 
> Massive thanks to @bouenkyou for huge, HUGE support and encouragement during the entire ride, for accompanying me on my manic one-month editing spree, and to @georgeyani for invaluable help with the medical scenes and this AU! Thank you, thank you.

Yamaguchi knows that it’s a bad habit of his, procrastinating on his paperwork until it cannot be put off anymore. When one is an emergency physician working in one of the busiest hospitals in the city though, the workload ensures that paperwork becomes the least of concerns. 

The break room is his retreat, an oasis in the often overwhelming bustle of the emergency department. Taking full advantage of its relative calm, he flips through his half-completed forms while listening in on the nurses’ quiet conversation. Balancing work with the occasional gossip is probably not what his seniors had in mind when they espoused the importance of multitasking,but it’s hard to deny that the weird and wonderful stories that crop up every so often add spice to his already exciting job. 

“That guy doesn’t come by anymore,” Michimiya muses. Next to her, Hanamaki raises an eyebrow as he nurses a cup of coffee.

“Who?”

“The buzz cut guy. You know, the one that came in with four laceration wounds, and looks like he’s part of the _yakuza_.”

Michimiya’s words call to mind the image of Buzz Cut’s sneering face, a perfect match with the borderline gaudy tattoo of a snarling dragon coiled around his torso. Dragged in from a drunken brawl, the feisty patient fought them every step of the way. He snapped at the nurses, leered at the physicians, and remained hostile and uncooperative no matter how much they tried to calm him down. Without Dr. Washijou to put a stop to the chaos, Ennoshita and Hanamaki were the only ones who dared approach the patient to examine his wounds. The patient kept demanding to be discharged the whole time. At one point, Yamaguchi was certain he was going to force his way out.

Then, Yamaguchi’s senior entered the fray.

“Ah, the one that fell heads over heels for Dr. Shimizu,” Yamaguchi recalls. The nurses nod at him.

“That’s the guy, all right,” Hanamaki says. “Apparently he’s been showing up at 10 pm every night with takeaway ramen, asking the receptionists to pass it to her.”

“So I’ve heard.” While Yamaguchi hasn’t seen the guy himself since the tense stand-off in the emergency room, Buzz Cut’s tenacity has become something of a hot topic in the hospital, much to Shimizu’s quiet grievance. Yet for all of Buzz Cut’s unfailing dedication, he has never once approached Shimizu, seemingly content with buying ramen for her.

“Well, he _was_ showing up every night until a couple of days ago. No one’s seen him since Monday. I wonder what happened to him,” Michimiya says. All of a sudden, the recent and subtle improvement in Shimizu’s mood begins to make sense to Yamaguchi.

Hanamaki takes a sip from his styrofoam cup.

“He got into another fight, was stabbed 8 times and died.” He gives a lopsided grin as Michimiya slaps his arm, aghast. “Maybe he just wised up, and gave up on Dr. Shimizu.”

She tilts her head as she considers Hanamaki’s words, and frowns.

“I don’t know about that. Why would he stop coming all of a sudden? But I guess it’s for the best. At least Kiyoko can breathe easier now.”

“Yeah, she did seem pretty bothered about him coming in every night.” Hanamaki rubs his chin.

“It’s more like she feels bad that he keeps showing up, but she can’t thank him personally,” Yamaguchi clarifies as he puts aside a finished form. “And she’s too polite to admit that she’s starting to get sick of having ramen for supper.” His response draws chortles from his colleagues.

“Now you’ve got me wondering. Why takeaway ramen of all things?” Michimiya ponders.

“Too bad the guy’s stopped coming, or you could have asked him,” Hanamaki says. “You want to check with the people at reception? There’s always a chance he left a message before he bailed. ‘Tell her I’ll never forget her’, or something.”

Goosebumps prickle all over Yamaguchi’s arm as his focus snaps towards Hanamaki. Michimiya lets out a gagging sound that turns into giggling at the abject horror on Yamaguchi’s face.

“You actually went and said that.” Yamaguchi stares. “I can’t believe you.”

Michimiya’s laughter rings out loud, and she quietens when a realization strikes her.

“Wait, I just remembered something. Suga talked about having a word with him...was that on Monday? Anyway, I didn’t think he was really going to do it, but what if that’s the reason why the guy’s stopped coming?”

“So Dr. Suga killed him and hid the body.” Hanamaki hums with a nod. “Gotcha.”

“No!” She squeals, exasperated and amused, while Yamaguchi tries and fails to contain his growing grin. Hanamaki looks absolutely pleased with their reactions. “Okay, so Suga can be a _teeny_ bit scary when he needs to be, but he’s a sweetheart. How dare you!”

“‘A teeny bit’...sure, let’s go with that.” As Hanamaki busies himself with his coffee, Yamaguchi catches his sparse eyebrows rise into a high arch. “And don’t look now, but here he comes.”

“He must have heard you.” Michimiya pulls a face at him. “I’m going to tell him that you were talking behind his back.”

“You just said Dr. Suga’s a sweetheart. He’ll forgive me.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head with a chuckle. He has heard his fair share of not-so-nice rumours regarding his senior Sugawara, and he is of the opinion that they are nothing more than jokes that got way out of hand. Seeing as Sugawara doesn’t seem to mind though, Yamaguchi has learnt to shrug them off. He dives back into his paperwork. As soon as his pen touches the form, Sugawara strolls into the break room, greeting them with a cheery wave.

“Hey Suga,” Michimiya says. “What’s up?”

“Just dropping by for a quick cup of coffee.” Chipper as always, Sugawara flashes them a smile. “Hope you don’t mind me joining in. I could have sworn I heard my name.”

“You can thank Makki for that. He was talking behind your back again.” Michimiya narrows her eyes at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki presses his palms together, bringing his joined hands to his face.

“I beg your forgiveness,” he says, looking anything but remorseful.

“Should I even ask?” Sugawara laughs. “It’s rare to see the three of you together in the break room. Slow night?” 

“Yes, thank god. This week has been a killer,” Michimiya shudders. She reaches for her cell phone, one of the many issued to personnel for use within the hospital. A relieved smile lights up her face. “Ennoshita hasn’t called me yet, so I’m taking it that he’s managing just fine on his own.”

Hanamaki nods.

“On this side of things, newbie’s reliable. A bit of a wide-eyed, gotta-save-everyone sort of guy, but he’ll deal.”

“Kindaichi’s fitting in fine, then? Glad to hear.” Sugawara turns to Yamaguchi. “I’d ask if you came here for coffee too, but--” He smiles in empathy as he points at the forms in Yamaguchi’s hands.

“I came for some peace and quiet, but got pulled into their conversation instead. I would have been done by now if not for them.” Yamaguchi pretends to complain, the wide grin on his face giving him away.

“Peace and quiet might be a little too much to ask for, with Micchi and Makki around,” Sugawara says. 

“No hard feelings, Dr. Yamaguchi. The coffee here tastes better than the one in the nurse break room.” Hanamaki finishes his coffee. “Even the water tastes better. You lucky ducks get better everything.”

“And us lucky ducks think our diligent, efficient and compassionate nurses deserve only the best. Right, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara replies without missing a beat. Yamaguchi smiles in agreement.

Michimiya clasps her hands.

“This is why you’re a sweetheart, Suga,” she gushes. “I wish the hospital’s administration felt the same way.”

“It does, sort of. We’ve come here more than a couple of times, and no one’s ever chased us out,” Hanamaki says, discarding his empty cup. 

The physicians and nurses have separate break rooms, though no one has ever gone out of their way to enforce it. After a whole day of running around and attending to all sorts of patients, it becomes one of those little things that people are more than willing to overlook. Yamaguchi never understood the need for the distinction anyway. Whether they’re a nurse or a physician or any of the just as capable personnel in the department, he respects all his colleagues and sees them as his equals, if not better. Watching Sugawara’s light-hearted exchange with Hanamaki and Michimiya, he is heartened by the fact that his view is shared by many of the physicians here.

“May as well ask since you’re here, Dr. Suga,” Hanamaki says. “We heard you had a talk with the buzz cut guy who’s been sending his ramen of love to Dr. Shimizu. How did it go?”

The way Michimiya blanches at Hanamaki’s straightforwardness tickles Yamaguchi. It’s a trait that’s necessary in the field they work in, but Hanamaki brings it to a whole new level. 

“The buzz cut guy...oh, Tanaka! He’s a great guy, a bit loud but sensible. His head and heart are in the right place.” Sugawara smiles as he swirls his cup of coffee. “Oh, did you know his sister owns the ramen store down the road?”

Yamaguchi blinks up from his work, joining the nurses in staring at Sugawara. Michimiya’s mouth is wide open.

“Really!?”

“That explains the nightly ramen,” Hanamaki muses.

Sugawara nods.

“He helps out with the delivery and stuff.”

“I go to that ramen store all the time but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him…” Michimiya’s eyebrows knit together as she pokes at her memory.

“He’s still working there, right? Why’d he stop coming?” Hanamaki asks. In spite of his disinterest in idle gossip, Yamaguchi pricks his ears for Sugawara’s answer. Before Sugawara can continue, however, a series of loud ringing cuts him off. Yamaguchi slumps.

“Duty calls,” he says with a sheepish smile. He reaches for his cell phone, filing the finished paperwork in one swift movement while he picks up the call. Sugawara downs his coffee in one gulp once Yamaguchi hangs up. 

“Which room? I’ll go with you,” Sugawara says. Hanamaki makes a sound of protest.

“Hey, you can’t leave us hanging like this. What happened to the buzz cut guy?”

“Why’re you so concerned about a guy you don’t know?” Grinning, Sugawara eyes the nurses.

“A friend of yours is a friend of mine,” Michimiya says without batting an eye. “I want to make sure he’s doing okay, you know?”

“I just want to know what’s up.” Hanamaki shrugs.

Sugawara laughs, and doesn’t need any more convincing to start talking. Before he can get to the interesting bit though, Yamaguchi is already out the door, taking wide strides towards Room 10 where his presence has been requested. He’s used to it by now—the interruptions to his already irregular breaks and mealtimes, the conversations he has to leave behind to respond to an urgent call. While it has taken him longer than he liked to adapt, he has learnt to take things as they come, one at a time. Sugawara’s thrilling tale will have to wait.

For now, work.

The voices from within Room 10 reach him first. He hears a woman, her courteous tone barely masking her anxiousness over her elderly mother’s condition, and Semi, pacifying the woman with calm and steady reassurances. Yamaguchi cycles through the information he has on hand again—Mrs Satou, a woman in her 80s who fell at home and knocked her head against the edge of a table; swelling at the site of injury with no signs of bleeding; conscious but appears dazed and confused; history of hypertension and osteoporosis. 

By the time he gets to the door, he has drawn up a rough mental checklist of tests to perform or order. Acknowledging the nurses and occupants of Room 10 with a nod, Dr. Yamaguchi Tadashi enters the room.

 

\---

 

The rest of Yamaguchi’s shift passes without incident. Mrs Satou has to be placed under observation due to her concussion, but is otherwise spared from anything worse, and another patient, admitted in the early morning with chest pain, has been transferred to a ward in preparation for a cardiac surgery. Once Yamaguchi’s shift is up, he joins Sugawara and the rest of the night shift team in handing over the patients to the next team. 

He goes straight to the break room after handover to catch up on the paperwork. Save for a couple of final-year residents stopping by for light refreshments, the break room is quiet, and he manages to finish his work thanks to the undisturbed peace. Pleased, he stretches to work out the knots in his shoulders, biting back a yawn. His freedom from paperwork won’t last long, though. He gives it 3 days before he accumulates a backlog again.

Once he has submitted the forms, he changes out of his scrubs, pulls on his clothes and winter coat, and switches off his work cell phone. He takes a quick glimpse at the clock. 2 hours and a half have passed since the end of his shift at 7 am. It’s par for the course. Even before he started working in the hospital, he knew better than to trust the official end-time of his shifts.

Working overtime does have its perks. For one, he doesn’t have to fight for standing space on the train, since the bulk of the morning office crowd have long settled into their cubicles, ready to start work when he has ended his. He digs his own phone out of his bag, and the first thing he does is to open up a message he got last night, before the start of his shift. Scanning it, the words ‘volleyball club’ and ‘reunion’ leap out at him. He types a message to his best friend next.

_Did you get hinata’s message? What do you think?_

_Waste of time_ , comes Tsukishima’s terse reply. A laugh escapes Yamaguchi’s lips.

 _Can i call?_

He slots his phone into his pocket as he heads for the train station, and once Tsukishima sends his okay, he dials Tsukishima’s number.

“It’ll be fun, you know,” he says as soon as Tsukishima picks up. “You, me, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi...it’ll be just like the old days.”

“No thanks. I’m good.” Yamaguchi can practically hear him frown.

“It won’t hurt to go. It’ll be a couple of hours at most. Who knows, you might even have fun.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my friend,” Tsukishima mutters, and Yamaguchi’s smile broadens. 

“Don’t you want to meet up with everyone again and see how they’re doing?” He tries to get Tsukishima to change his mind, knowing full well that his attempts will be futile. 

“Hinata spams us with photos of his life whether we like it or not, so I know just how well he’s doing.”

“What about Yachi and Kageyama?”

“Last I heard, Yachi’s working in an advertising firm. Who knows about Kageyama?” 

“True.” Yamaguchi tries to recall when the last time he had heard from Kageyama is. “...I don’t think I ever got in touch with him after high school. I did hang out with Hinata and Yachi for a while, but we sort of drifted apart once we started working.”

“Reconnect if you want,” Tsukishima says. “I’m sitting it out.”

“Come on.”

“I won’t be able to commit until Hinata decides on a date and time anyway. Not all of us work cushy hours like he does.”

“Fair enough.” Yamaguchi smiles. Like him, Tsukishima has a job that sees him dealing with unpredictable working hours, only his also comes with the unenviable drawback of having to spend extended periods away from home. Yamaguchi has long gotten used to Tsukishima’s spotty availability. If he doesn’t hear from Tsukishima for weeks, then it means Tsukishima has embarked on a new criminal investigation. “I hope you come. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out.”

“I can hang out with you anytime,” Tsukishima says, “just not with the freak duo in tow.”

“That’s harsh,” Yamaguchi laughs. Reaching the station, he notices that his train is arriving, and breaks into a slight jog. “I’ll spam you with pics from the reunion. That’ll teach you not to come.”

“Don’t,” Tsukishima grumbles. “You and Hinata spamming photos...my inbox can’t take that kind of abuse.”

“You know we care,” Yamaguchi says with a grin. He scales the escalator to the platform. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. My train’s here.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima replies. “Go to sleep early.”

“Yup. You take care too, Tsukki.” 

Yamaguchi hurries onto the train before the doors slide close, and claims one of the empty seats. He opens up Hinata’s blog to look at his photos. It pains him to admit it, but he hasn’t been keeping in touch with his old friends save for Tsukishima. Whenever Hinata sends photos, all he can spare is a cursory glance so that he doesn’t have unread messages clogging up his inbox. 

He takes his time going through the photos. Hinata ended up teaching at a kindergarten school instead of becoming a volleyball coach like he always said he would—something that took many, Yamaguchi included, by stark surprise. From the pictures of school events and handmade cards and gifts received from his students, Yamaguchi gathers that he’s still working there. The second page is filled with photos from a recent sunny vacation at Phuket that makes Yamaguchi just a little bit jealous. 

Getting to the third page, Yamaguchi comes across a fairly recent photo of Hinata and Kageyama at what looks like a summer _matsuri_ festival, the both of them flexing their biceps for the camera. Hinata’s brilliant grin puts a nostalgic smile on Yamaguchi’s face. Hinata and Kageyama were close in high school, so it comes as no surprise to Yamaguchi that they continue to be friends long after graduation. He flicks through the photos and manages to catch Kageyama in a handful of them, though he doesn’t see anything that gives a clue as to what Kageyama is up to these days.

Hopefully it won’t be long before he can find out. He looks forward to catching up with his old schoolmates.

The train pulls into his destination. Emerging onto the platform of Shinjuku station, he winds his way out of the station towards the nearby bus stop. Home is a rented apartment in a quiet neighbourhood that is a 15-minute bus ride from Shinjuku station—a fairly large space that comes with a kitchen, a room, and a reasonable rental. The few neighbours he has are friendly and, more importantly, quiet people, and his stay has been a tranquil, comfortable one. It’s not a stretch to call his current place his dream home.

He alights at his stop, and walks back briskly, eager to get home for food and a warm shower. A house removal lorry truck is parked in the tiny car park. As Yamaguchi enters the lobby, a mover zips past him with an energetic greeting. Yamaguchi acknowledges him with a smile and a return greeting before he presses the lift button. When he reaches his floor, the first thing that grabs his attention is the moving boxes outside the formerly vacant unit next to his apartment. Movers with boxes stream in and out through the open door.

“...right.” Now he remembers. His landlord Ukai mentioned last week that there would be a new tenant moving in today. He sticks around for a peek of his new neighbour, though he has to make way when the mover from earlier squeezes past him with a large box and a polite “Coming through!”. He heads back to his apartment. Saying hi can wait till his neighbour has settled in, and when he doesn’t have another 12-hour shift waiting for him in the evening.

Yamaguchi opens his fridge for the chicken soup left over from yesterday’s lunch. He puts the rice to cook, and has scarcely placed the soup on the stove when the doorbell rings. He raises an eyebrow. 

Seems that his neighbour is keen to make his acquaintance.

As he hurries over to the door, he smooths out the creases on his shirt, and pats down his hair in an attempt to look presentable. He reaches for the doorknob, and opens the door to greet his neighbour. 

He blinks. His eyes grow wide.

For a split second, he is sure he’s dreaming, having fallen asleep while cooking as his packed work week takes its toll on him. He opens his mouth to speak, only to find he is tongue-tied.

Before him, Kageyama Tobio stares back, just as dumbfounded. 

“...Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi breathes. “You’re...Kageyama.”

“...yeah.”

Yamaguchi is dazed. Mere moments earlier, he was looking at Hinata’s photos of Kageyama, wondering where he has gone, and now the guy himself shows up at his doorstep. A wide grin works its way onto his face as he takes in Kageyama’s taller, more rugged physique. While Kageyama cut a powerful figure in high school, his body has filled out over the years. Much of him remains unchanged otherwise, from his hairstyle to the silent, if somewhat intimidating, confidence he carries himself with. 

Kageyama shifts, looking awkward, and Yamaguchi shakes himself out of his thoughts.

“Come on in. It’s been a while.” Almost 10 years, in fact. “What brings you here?”

Kageyama points next door with his thumb as he removes his shoes.

“I just moved in. I didn’t expect you to be my neighbour.”

“Me neither.” Yamaguchi struggles to contain the glee building up within him, unable to believe the turn of events. “Tsukki and I were just talking about you and the others earlier, too.” He gestures to the couch. “Have a seat. I’ll make tea for you.” 

“Plain water is fine,” Kageyama says. Nodding, Yamaguchi goes into the kitchen for a glass of water, and to turn down the stove. He hands the water to Kageyama, and sits down beside him.

Kageyama looks over at the kitchen.

“Making breakfast?” 

“Sort of. They’re leftovers from yesterday,” Yamaguchi explains. Calling his post-night shift meals breakfast is a habit he has never gotten into. “I just came back from work. Night shift.”

“Night shift,” Kageyama repeats, directing his attention back onto Yamaguchi. “What’s your job?”

“I’m a doctor at Torino General Hospital.”

Kageyama sits up. Yamaguchi has to fight down a laugh at the pure awe reflected on his face. 

“Is something the matter?” Yamaguchi grins. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“You said before you wanted to go to Todai and become a doctor. Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi says. “Granted, I still have a lot to learn, but it’s exciting work. I wouldn’t trade this job for anything else.”

Chatting with Kageyama takes him back to their third year in high school, and he remembers the days filled with volleyball practice for their final Spring High tournament, the never-ending class assignments, and Hinata’s many, many questions over their post-graduation plans. He’s surprised that Kageyama remembers what was probably a throwaway reply he gave to sate Hinata’s endless curiosity. 

While medicine intrigued him, it wasn’t until the middle of his second year did he stop treating a profession in the medical field as a pipe dream, and begin making large strides towards realizing his goal. He has Tsukishima, his friends, and their study sessions to thank for making the road to Todai less daunting and painful. 

“What about you?” Yamaguchi smiles at Kageyama. “You got a sports scholarship, right? From...” He can’t recall the name of the school off the bat, but if memory serves, it was a university with one of the top volleyball teams in the country.

“From Tsukuba,” Kageyama says. “My teammates were great. They’re some of the best people I’ve ever played with, and we pushed each other to grow. As a volleyball player, Tsukuba was the best place to be.”

Yamaguchi nods with interest. As for himself, he joined Todai’s volleyball team at the start of his first year, but had to pull out when his academic workload got too much to handle. By his second year, he stopped keeping up with volleyball entirely. It’s a decision he deems essential, though a part of him wishes now that he could have gone to watch at least one of Kageyama’s matches.

“I joined the tryouts for the national team, but didn’t make it in,” Kageyama drops it so casually that Yamaguchi is left staring at him, wondering if he misheard him. Before Yamaguchi has the chance to say something, Kageyama moves on. “My grades weren’t any good either, so there weren’t a lot of options open to me. Then a recruitment drive popped up near my old place.”

“Recruitment drive?”

“They were looking for firefighting volunteers.” Yamaguchi is riveted. Even if he knows where Kageyama is heading, Kageyama has him hanging off his every word. “Iwaizumi was there, one thing led to another...long story short, I’m now a full-fledged firefighter with the Tokyo Fire Department.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth hangs open.

“That’s,” he gasps, “amazing.”

“Up till then, I never considered firefighting as a career, but Iwaizumi insisted I give it a go. The physical test wasn’t bad. Pretty fun actually. But the written papers--” Kageyama cringes, and the corners of Yamaguchi’s lips lift into a grin. Yamaguchi has always assumed that Kageyama would become a professional volleyball player. Now he learns that Kageyama has taken up firefighting instead—it’s been one surprise after another.

“I think it’s an incredible job that suits you,” Yamaguchi says.

Kageyama rubs the side of his neck, the colour rising in his cheeks. 

“...yeah?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mention this earlier, but I work in the emergency department. That kind of makes us allies on the frontline, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi grins through the heat in his face. He blames his cheesiness on the rush from reuniting with an old friend. 

Kageyama’s gaze softens. 

“‘Allies on the frontline’. I like the sound of that.” 

Seeing the smile on Kageyama’s face lays Yamaguchi’s embarrassment to ease. 

“So, how’s it like in the Tokyo Fire Department?” He asks, hoping to learn more about Kageyama’s work. Kageyama crosses his arms as he ponders his reply.

“You never know what each day brings,” he answers.

“That pretty much sums up my job, too,” Yamaguchi says with a laugh.

A smile lights up Kageyama’s features.

“Tell me more next time.” He points at the clock, and Yamaguchi is startled to see that an hour has passed. “I won’t keep you. Night shifts are tough, and you must be starving.”

Yamaguchi’s stomach growls its agreement. Laughing, they get up.

“It’s great seeing you again,” Yamaguchi says. “I’d love to catch up with you over a meal, though it’ll be a while before my schedule frees up. I’m working late this whole week, and I’d be lucky to leave without having to do overtime.”

“When’s your next day off?” Kageyama asks as Yamaguchi opens the door.

“Next Monday and Tuesday.”

“I have Tuesday off too. Is that okay?” Kageyama suggests.

“Sure, how’s dinner sound? I’ll come knocking on your door at 5 pm.” 

“Sounds good.”

“See you around,” Yamaguchi says, beaming at him. “And good luck with the unpacking.”

Kageyama’s shoulders droop, and as dread floods his face, Yamaguchi has to press a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. After bidding Kageyama goodbye, Yamaguchi picks up his phone from the dining table on his way to the kitchen. 

His head is spinning from everything that has happened, and he desperately needs to talk to someone. Grinning, he scrolls down to Tsukishima’s name, and taps out a quick message.

_Guess who just moved in next to me_

 

\---

 

Over the week, Kageyama becomes a common sight around the neighbourhood, and Yamaguchi finds it interesting how they keep running into each other. On some mornings after he has knocked off after his night shifts, he catches Kageyama just as Kageyama is leaving the house for a jog. On the days when he has been blessed with a more regular shift timing, he often runs into Kageyama at the lift lobby. Then there are days when he doesn’t see Kageyama at all. He figures that’s when Kageyama has gone for his gruelling 24-hour work shifts.

Before he knows it, Yamaguchi’s life has embraced Kageyama’s presence, and attuned to the nuances of Kageyama’s day-to-day schedule. 

Tuesday rolls by, and Yamaguchi makes good on his promise to treat Kageyama to dinner. Popping over next door, he picks up Kageyama, and they make their way together towards one of his favourite _izakaya_ restaurants. To Yamaguchi’s relief, there are plenty of seats available when they get there, and they are ushered to a table for two. Yamaguchi checks the time on his phone.

“...6 pm,” he notes with a sheepish chuckle. “I hope you don’t mind that we got here early. This place is popular, so it fills up fast.”

Kageyama shakes his head. He glances around at their surroundings, which is quiet for now. 

“Better to come early and beat the crowd. Do you eat here often?”

“I wish.” Yamaguchi grins. “Whenever I drop by, it’s either full or closed. This is my first visit in weeks.”

“Is that so? What do you like? I’ll pay.”

“I can’t have that! It’s my treat, remember?” Laughing, Yamaguchi waves his hands. “But since you asked, their seafood is the best I’ve eaten, so let’s order as much as we can eat. We’ll get one of the staff to recommend a good _sake_ too. I hope you’re ready for the best meal of your life.”

Kageyama makes it clear that he’s more than ready as he lists off order after order at their server, and by the time the delighted server leaves, Yamaguchi is certain they’ve bought the entire menu. Soon, their table is teeming with a mouth watering spread of fresh sashimi, cooked seafood, and side dishes of all kinds. Yamaguchi pours Kageyama a cup of the Bunpuku _sake_ the server has opened for them as he prattles on about work.

“Torino’s a major hospital, so we have a big team of physicians. Sugawara and Shimizu are the ones I especially look up to. They’ve guided me a lot since I first came, and I owe a lot to them. I started out as a resident--” Catching the blank look on Kageyama’s face, Yamaguchi clarifies. “At the end of our sixth year in university, we have to sit for the graduation exam, and then the licensing exam. After that, we undergo a two-year training period. I chose to train at Torino.”

“They let you stay on after your training ended?” Kageyama asks. 

“I had to apply again for a formal position. You should have seen the look on my face when I got the call from them.” Yamaguchi laughs. “I can’t imagine working anywhere else. Everyone is like family to me, especially my seniors.”

Kageyama takes a sip, his eyes gleaming with interest.

“What are they like?”

“They’re the best seniors I can ask for,” Yamaguchi says. “Sugawara is easy-going, and he’s the first I’d turn to whenever I ran into problems in my first year. He’s approachable and dependable. Wish I could say the same for some of the others.” He heaves a small sigh as he pushes his more abrasive colleagues out of his mind, determined not to let them ruin his evening. “As for Shimizu, half the residents and interns are terrified of her, and the other half have a flaming crush on her, but she’s really nice once you get to know her. She’s really capable too. No matter the situation, it feels like she knows exactly what to do. We all know that she’s going to succeed Dr. Washijou when he retires.”

“Dr. Washijou?” Kageyama reaches for the _sake_ bottle to refill Yamaguchi’s cup.

“He’s the most senior attending physician. You could say he’s the head of our team. I made a big blunder under his supervision once…first and last time I made that mistake.” The memory of facing Dr. Washijou’s explosive wrath in front of the other cowering newbies still makes Yamaguchi tremble. He catches the look of sympathy Kageyama gives him, and smiles to smooth over Kageyama’s concern. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” he reassures. “I learnt a lot, and it’s thanks to him and the seniors that I’m where I am today. I can’t be more grateful for that.” Kageyama’s frown abates, his worries apparently put to rest, and Yamaguchi beams at him. “Anyway, enough about me. What are the people at your workplace like?”

Kageyama eats a piece of sashimi as he considers Yamaguchi’s question.

“They’re down to earth and reliable. I wasn’t sure if I’d fit in, but everyone’s friendly, and sometimes it feels like I’ve known them for years. Some of the guys used to play volleyball too, but we’ve only gotten together a few times to play. Our shift timings don’t match.” 

As they chat, Yamaguchi learns about Kageyama’s colleagues—Iwaizumi, who used to be the captain of Aoba Jousai High Volleyball Club, one of their biggest rivals; Sawamura, a fire captain with a big heart and a limit to his patience; and Bokuto, who is a bit of a loudmouth, but whose confidence, energy and experience makes him the unmistakable leader of the team. Kageyama moves on to his work next. Yamaguchi devotes his full attention to him as he talks about his day-to-day duties, the rigorous training regime, and the fire safety demonstrations he has had the chance to oversee during public events.

Then, Kageyama talks about the incidents he has faced in the line of duty, and their conversation takes a sober turn. From the apartment fires that started from a misplaced cigarette butt to fires that spring up in construction sites, Kageyama, too, has seen much and more in the course of his work.

“Knock on wood, there hasn’t been many big incidents since I joined,” Kageyama says.

“Like Tsukiji?” Yamaguchi first heard about the fire at the fish market through the news and second-hand accounts shared by his friends online, though it was not until later did he grasp the full extent of the fire. A fire of such a large scale usually means an onslaught of trauma cases, and he still thinks it a miracle that no reported injuries had resulted from the fire.

Kageyama nods, picking up his cup.

“The news called it a 15-hour blaze, but it felt much longer. The whole time, we kept praying that it wouldn’t get any bigger than it already was.” He doesn’t continue, instead observing the _sake_ in his cup. Yamaguchi cannot imagine being in his shoes, having to face a towering blaze that rages on and on despite their best efforts to contain it.

“It must have been horrendous,” Yamaguchi murmurs.

“The damage was bad,” Kageyama says. “A lot of stores were gutted. They were old, but for all we know they could have been a family’s sole livelihood.” He pauses again, and this time Yamaguchi leaves Kageyama to his thoughts. Kageyama looks up. “Good thing no one was inside. Seems that everyone evacuated as soon as they knew something was wrong.”

Watching Kageyama’s solemn expression lighten, Yamaguchi smiles. Kageyama’s relief is one that he shares. 

By now, the restaurant is swarming with salarymen unwinding after a long day. As the patrons fill the restaurant with their loud jokes and raucous laughter, Yamaguchi and Kageyama sit in relative silence, commenting on the exquisite food and taking turns to refill each other’s cups. Yamaguchi takes the chance to bring up Hinata’s proposed reunion. 

“It depends on what he’s planning,” Kageyama shrugs, “and whether I have the day off. Not all of us work normal hours like him.”

“Funny, Tsukki said the same thing.” It amuses Yamaguchi how in tune Tsukishima and Kageyama can be at times, even if they wouldn’t be caught dead acknowledging it. 

Kageyama scowls.

“Why? Is he working in shifts too?”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Yamaguchi says, pride seeping into his voice. “He’s an investigative agent, so he’s often away from home for months.”

One look at Kageyama’s unmoved face tells Yamaguchi that his big revelation didn’t quite have its intended impact. 

“Investigator...what kind of work is there for him?” Kageyama asks.

“...I don’t know,” Yamaguchi admits. “He’s really secretive about his work, and for good reason.”

Kageyama takes a long sip.

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to tell you that all he does is stalk unfaithful spouses.”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi shouts. Kageyama lowers his cup to reveal a smile so delightfully charming that Yamaguchi’s indignation melts away into a grin, leaving behind juvenile amusement at his own best friend’s expense.

Dinner comes to an end too soon. With their hands stuffed in their pockets to protect them from the wintry air, they chat non-stop about their favourite food haunts as they walk home. Kageyama mentions a place near the Nishi-Shinjuku train station that makes a mean _kaisendon_ , promising to bring Yamaguchi there at the first chance he gets. In return, Yamaguchi makes plans with him to go to one of his favourite Chinese restaurants and try their dumplings.

“Thanks for tonight.” Yamaguchi says when they reach the lobby. “It’s been a long time since I last hung out with a friend. Work has been so busy lately, and when I do have the day off, all I do is catch up on chores or sleep.” He grins when he hears Kageyama chuckle. “We should do this more often. Get together for meals. It doesn’t have to be dinner either; we can grab lunch or supper together if you like.”

He enters the lift once it arrives, and turns to find Kageyama rooted to the spot, wide eyes fixed on him. He hesitates, unsure what to make of Kageyama’s reaction, until it hits him.

Just because he enjoys Kageyama’s company doesn’t mean Kageyama appreciates his enough to want to start hanging out together. All the _sake_ from earlier must have gone to his head.

He tries to laugh off his rising panic, rubbing the side of his neck.

“...or maybe not…? Your choice, of course.”

Kageyama doesn’t answer. He continues to stare, and Yamaguchi’s awkwardness mounts by the second. After a tense moment, the spell holding Kageyama captive breaks, and he shuffles into the lift, murmuring so softly that Yamaguchi almost misses his reply.

“I’d like that.”

“Really!?” Yamaguchi blurts out. “Cool! Erm...I’ll call you.”

Kageyama’s finger stops over the button for their floor. He turns towards Yamaguchi, his eyebrow in a faint arch.

“You have my number?”

“Ah.” A fresh wave of embarrassment overcomes Yamaguchi. “Well, no.”

Kageyama grins with a soft snort, pressing the button before reaching into his pocket. Yamaguchi takes out his phone as well to exchange numbers with him. 

“I’ve noticed that we sort of come home around the same time on some mornings,” Kageyama says. “If you like…” 

He waves his hand around, at an apparent loss for words.

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi encourages.

“I was wondering--” Kageyama brings his hand to the side of his neck. “...breakfast. If you want to…?”

“You want to have breakfast together?” Seeing Kageyama’s slight nod, Yamaguchi exclaims. “Sure! I mean, yeah, that sounds good.” 

Kageyama casts his gaze down, nodding fervently. He’s trying his hardest to keep a straight face and failing at it, and his barely concealed joy makes Yamaguchi grin too. Settling into a content silence, they head back to their respective apartments.

“Thanks for the dinner,” Kageyama says. “You were right about it being the best meal of my life.”

“We should go back there again some time,” Yamaguchi says, happy to hear that Kageyama has enjoyed himself. “Do you have tomorrow off too?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Lucky. I have work from 3 to 10 pm,” Yamaguchi sighs. Kageyama winces, and Yamaguchi’s reluctance over having to go back to work evaporates as he laughs. “It’s not so bad. For one, we’ll get to have breakfast together.”

Kageyama whirls towards him.

“...tomorrow?”

“Yep, unless you have other plans.”

“I don’t,” Kageyama answers right away. “...what do you feel like having?”

“I’ll let my stomach decide when I wake up.” Yamaguchi says, beaming when he manages to make Kageyama laugh. “There’re lots of good places for breakfast nearby. If you don’t feel like going out, I can whip up something simple for us.”

“I can cook too,” Kageyama says. “I have ingredients for porridge and stuff.”

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow, then. I’ll come over at 9 am,” Yamaguchi suggests, and Kageyama nods his agreement. “Thanks again for tonight, Kageyama. See you later.”

“Good night,” Kageyama hesitates before adding. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” Smiling, Yamaguchi waves at him before heading in. 

Tonight has been far better than he imagined. All his fretting that they might not be able to reconnect was unfounded, and what he feared would be an awkward evening turned out to be one of the most fun and fulfilling dinners he’s had. Theirs may have been an unexpected reunion, but once they sat down to chat, it was as though the years they’ve spent apart never existed. He’s thankful for the chance to get to know Kageyama better, to make up for before.

The first thing he does is to check his fridge, and make sure he has enough ingredients in case Kageyama decides he wants a hearty home-cooked breakfast. Good thing he thought to stock up the day before. He hopes that Kageyama likes pickled vegetables.

Having to get back to work after a break will never get easier, but knowing he has breakfast with Kageyama to look forward to makes a world of difference. 

 

\---

 

“So you’re in Tokyo now?” Yamaguchi asks. On the other end of the line, Tsukishima mumbles.

“For now.”

“Welcome back. You were gone for almost four months. Tough case?”

Yamaguchi’s question is met with silence, followed by a long, weary sigh. 

“‘Tough’ is an understatement,” Tsukishima says. “At least we’ve cracked it. Only now I have a report to write, and it’s due tomorrow.”

“You have two hours left. Eight, if you forego sleep,” Yamaguchi says.

“Seven hours,” Tsukishima corrects. “I have a briefing at 8 am.”

Yamaguchi grimaces with a hiss that he hopes conveys his deepest sympathies.

“You can do it,” he says, meaning it. The odds may be stacked against Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi has seen him conquer taller mountains. “I believe in you.”

“It’ll sooner snow before I complete that report,” comes Tsukishima’s insipid mutter.

“It’s April. Hay fever season is in full swing. So yes, you will be finishing that report,” Yamaguchi retorts, chuckling. He looks over at the Shinjuku Gyoen park, where the sakura trees are in full bloom, while he waits for his bus. From where he is standing, he has a clear view of the trees, their branches covered in the soft pink blossoms. “I’m near the park right now, and the sakura are gorgeous. How long has it been since we last viewed the sakura together?”

“Too long. I blame work.”

“If we weren’t so busy, I’d invite you out for a picnic this weekend,” Yamaguchi says. He allows himself one last gaze at the sakura before he goes back to looking out for the bus. “And I’d get Kageyama to come along too so you can tell him there’s more to your job than following cheating spouses.”

“Very funny.” Tsukishima’s voice drips with pure acidity, and Yamaguchi struggles to keep a straight face. It’s been months, and Tsukishima has yet to get over what he sees as a lousy joke on Kageyama’s part. “Speaking of, I don’t suppose he said anything strange to you?”

“...not that I can remember,” Yamaguchi replies. “Why?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t just ask a question and then leave people hanging!” 

“You’ll know in due time,” Tsukishima merely says, “if he ever decides to tell you.”

“What--why’re you being so cryptic? And what if he never tells me?”

“Occupational hazard. Like your tendency to share too much about work.”

“I’d argue that more is better than less,” Yamaguchi hits back.

“Time, place and occasion, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima reminds in a flat tone. “Not all of us appreciate hearing about open sores over lunch.”

“I stopped doing that a long time ago,” Yamaguchi whines, squinting into the distance. “Anyway, my bus is here. You should get going too. Your report is waiting for you.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tsukishima heaves a long groan.

“I’m rooting for you. All the best.” Yamaguchi grins and Tsukishima mumbles a disgruntled goodbye. As Yamaguchi hangs up the call, he notices that he has a new message from Kageyama. He opens it as he boards the bus.

_heading back yet_

_On the bus now_ , Yamaguchi types, _I got wonton ramen. Here’s hoping they don’t get too soggy by the time I’m back_

 _cool_ , Kageyama replies. 

A few months back, they started making it a habit to meet up for breakfast, and naturally it wasn’t long before they began having supper together too. Yamaguchi has to say it’s a pleasant change from his solitary meal times. It helps that his recent shift timings have been more forgiving, so he has the chance to hang out with Kageyama often. Every time he and Kageyama chat, he is thrilled to discover that they have more in common than he previously thought. 

They say that good company is the best seasoning for any meal. Yamaguchi now understands why. 

As his bus pulls over at his destination, his phone goes off with another incoming message from Kageyama.

_does miso soup go ok with ramen_

Yamaguchi stares at the message.

_You cooked miso soup for supper??_

He stands around waiting for Kageyama’s reply until he remembers the wonton ramen. By the time Kageyama’s reply reaches him, he has arrived at the apartment lobby.

_leftovers from afternoon_

“Leftovers. Right.” Yamaguchi grins to himself, but decides not to tease Kageyama about it. It’s a nice gesture on Kageyama’s part, not to mention the soup will make for a warm and tasty addition to their supper. Once he reaches Kageyama’s apartment, he presses Kageyama’s doorbell, greeting Kageyama with a wide smile when he answers the door. He raises the takeaway ramen.

“Ramen delivery,” he says. Kageyama grins back as he invites Yamaguchi in.

“Thanks for buying supper.”

“No problem. The ramen place was on the way, and I’ve wanted to try their food for a while.” Yamaguchi follows Kageyama into the kitchen, where a pot of miso soup simmers on the stove, filling the kitchen with its warm aroma. As Kageyama ladles soup for them, Yamaguchi takes the cutlery. Kageyama doesn’t have a dining table, so they take their usual place in the living room, sitting on the floor to have supper.

Though Kageyama is much better now with opening up, he’s more inclined to listen than to talk, so he gives Yamaguchi his undivided attention as Yamaguchi recounts his day. Sometimes, Yamaguchi worries that he’s boring Kageyama with all the talk about his unexciting life, but one look at Kageyama, his eyes glowing with genuine interest, is all it takes to banish his doubts and get the words flowing. 

Yamaguchi finishes the last of his supper with a satisfied sigh.

“Not too bad,” he gives his verdict, grinning as Kageyama nods in the middle of inhaling a huge mouthful of ramen. “There’s a ramen place near the hospital, and their tonkotsu ramen is really good too. One of the best ramen I’ve eaten. I’d buy that for us, but it’d be cold by the time I get back.” 

Kageyama swallows his food.

“Don’t you drive?” He looks at Yamaguchi. “The hospital isn’t that far away, so you’d get home much faster. Or did you not learn how?”

“I did learn to drive, but that was years ago. And I don’t have a car.”

“Why not?” Kageyama asks. “If cars are too expensive, you can consider getting a motorbike.”

“Never learnt to drive a motorcycle, and I don’t have the time to start learning now.” Yamaguchi says, picking at the stray noodle bits in the broth. “And it’s not the cost I’m worried about. I hardly go anywhere else besides the hospital, so I don’t see a point in getting a car. And you’ve seen how tiny the car park is. Unless my shift ends in the early morning, there won’t be any space left for my car when I come back.”

Light furrows crease Kageyama’s forehead.

“Then how do you come back when your shift ends at 2 or 3 am?”

“Taxi,” Yamaguchi explains. “The hospital lets us claim the fares.”

“...okay.” Without having to look at Kageyama, Yamaguchi can tell he remains unconvinced. “Iwaizumi doesn’t have a car either. Bokuto is always asking how he gets anywhere.”

“You can get around Tokyo pretty easily on train and bus,” Yamaguchi points out.

“I guess,” Kageyama concedes. Slipping into his thoughts, he takes a sip from his bowl. “I can go pick you up if you want.”

Yamaguchi sits up, taken aback by Kageyama’s surprise offer. A widening grin displaces the surprise on his face. 

“You’ll drive me home? You’re a hero,” he teases. 

A lopsided smile surfaces on Kageyama’s face. He reaches for Yamaguchi’s empty bowl as he collects their cutlery.

“How was the _miso_ soup?”

“It’s really good.” Yamaguchi gets up to help with the dishes. “You didn’t have to go to the trouble of cooking it, but I appreciate it.”

“They were leftovers from this afternoon,” Kageyama says.

“Right.” Grinning, Yamaguchi peers into the bin near the kitchen sink. “Then I guess you had green onions and bonito flakes and a whole pack of seaweed for dinner or something.”

“Leftovers,” Kageyama insists, waving his hand at the cupboard. “I had _dashi_ packets and _miso_ paste left over from the last time I cooked _miso_ soup.”

“Aren’t you pushing it a little?” A laugh escapes Yamaguchi’s lips. “Still...thank you. The soup was great. I love soup, but I don’t always have the time to make it.”

“I can tell because you finished the whole bowl.” Kageyama is grinning as he glances at Yamaguchi. “I’ll be sure to keep leftovers for you next time.”

Yamaguchi beams back.

“Much obliged.” 

With the dishes and cutlery set aside to dry, Yamaguchi picks up his backpack, preparing to head home. Kageyama watches him slip on his shoes.

“When do you knock off on Thursday?” Kageyama asks.

“Hmm...same time as today.” Yamaguchi’s gaze flickers towards his phone, now indicating 12:30 am. “Well, yesterday.”

“So 10 pm. You work in the ER?”

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi regards Kageyama with an arched eyebrow. “You’re not really going to pick me up from work, are you? I was just joking.”

Kageyama shrugs.

“It’s my turn to get supper. I asked so I know when to buy it.”

“Ah.” Yamaguchi feels a sheepish smile coming on. “Right.” 

“What do you want for supper?” 

“You decide. I’m good with anything as long as you don’t have to go to the trouble of cooking it.”

Kageyama snorts.

“The soup wasn’t that hard to prepare. You want soup tomorrow?”

“Well…” This may be one of the toughest choices he has had to make this week. On one hand, Yamaguchi doesn’t want to impose. On the other, the promise of coming home to warm soup after a long day is so tempting he can’t bring himself to outright reject Kageyama’s offer. Recalling the _miso_ soup from earlier, he caves, and makes up his mind. “Okay then.”

“Cool.” Kageyama smiles. “Sleep well when you do.”

“You too. Night.” Bidding him goodbye, Yamaguchi heads back to his own apartment. As he unlocks his door, he grows aware of Kageyama’s eyes on him. Breaking into an amused grin, he turns to meet Kageyama’s gaze, shooing him away. “Go to sleep. I’m home safe and sound now, see?”

The corners of Kageyama’s lips rise into a matching smile.

“I’ll get back in after you do.”

“And if I don’t? Are you going to stand here with me too?”

“Go to sleep,” Kageyama repeats his own words back at him. “You have work tomorrow.”

“I’ll sleep right here, then.”

“Outside your house?”

Yamaguchi puffs up his chest.

“Yeah.”

Kageyama leans against the door frame. Folding his arms, he narrows his eyes at Yamaguchi, fixing him with the same glare that he used to give their juniors if he caught them slacking off during practice. It’s not working at all—his widening smile ruins his attempt to intimidate while Yamaguchi’s own efforts at keeping a straight face are failing. The sight of Kageyama’s shoulders trembling with suppressed chuckles proves to be the last straw, and they burst into laughter at the same time. 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi wipes a tear from his eye. “I’m going in for real now. My bed is calling out to me--”

“Yes, go sleep on your bed,” Kageyama interjects.

“--and you really should go to sleep too. It’s going to be 1 am.”

“I’ll go in after you.”

“I’m not having this argument with you again.” Yamaguchi gives him a wry grin. “Anyway, thanks again for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night,” Kageyama says, and Yamaguchi smiles again before returning home. 

It’s half an hour into Wednesday, and he’s already looking forward to supper tomorrow.

 

\---

 

Thursday sees Yamaguchi grappling with another hectic day of work. He is tasked with overseeing patients marked as ‘watchers’ from the get-go, having to flit from room to room to check on them. As evening approaches, there is no end in sight to his work as droves of new patients fill up the waiting area. He barely has time for a hasty meal break, much less daydream about soup for supper.

Yamaguchi scans through his notes to ensure he has recorded everything. Missing out bits of info when he rushes his paperwork is a bad habit of his, and after the pockets of grief it has brought him, he now takes the time to check things over. A low groan reaches his ears, prompting him to look up from his papers.

“Kou...” Oikawa Tooru has an arm over his eyes as he croaks. “Am I going to die?”

Sugawara holds Oikawa’s hand, soothing his miserable partner. He is off-duty today, but as luck would have it, he is back in the ER anyway, having assumed the role of the concerned support person this time. 

“You’ll be fine,” he reassures, stroking Oikawa’s immaculately coiffed hair. “Dr. Yamaguchi, Nurse Kindaichi and the rest of the team are doing everything they can to help you.”

“Just when I thought I could finally spend my hard-earned day off with you, UTI just had to go and ruin everything. UTI of all things…!” Oikawa is inconsolable despite Sugawara’s best efforts. If Yamaguchi remembers correctly, Oikawa is a lawyer, and a highly sought-after one too, if Sugawara’s infrequent laments about their incompatible work schedules are anything to go by. Yamaguchi’s heart goes out to him. No one would want to spend their day off in the hospital if they could help it.

“Dr. Yamaguchi,” Kindaichi bustles into the room, dragging Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. He hands the urinalysis and susceptibility test results to Yamaguchi. “The lab results.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi skims through the papers while Kindaichi breaks it down for him with a concise summary. He turns to Oikawa. “Mr Oikawa, I’ll prescribe antibiotics for your UTI. Please complete the whole course. If the pain persists, do schedule a clinic appointment immediately.”

It takes all of Oikawa to respond with a drawn-out whimper. Sugawara cups Oikawa’s hand in his.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Sugawara says, gently rubbing Oikawa’s hand.

“My day off…” Oikawa chokes out a half-sob.

“Kindaichi and I will see to the discharge papers, then,” Yamaguchi informs. Sugawara nods with a grateful smile, and Yamaguchi proceeds to go over the forms with Kindaichi. Not that there is much to do—Kindaichi fills up most of the forms by himself with little input from Yamaguchi. After three months on the job, he has grown into his role, and it shows.

“You’re getting better at this.” Yamaguchi makes sure to commend him. “And great job with the summary earlier.”

Kindaichi boggles at Yamaguchi for a while before he stares down at the forms, struggling to contain his joy.

“Thanks! Er, this section here…”

Once the forms are done, Yamaguchi makes his way towards the other end of the department, needing to check on a patient who has been placed under observation. He passes through the waiting area and, with a cursory glance, notes that the crowd has thinned though it remains substantial. As he takes in the myriad of tired faces, he stops dead in his tracks. 

Standing in a corner and out of the way is Kageyama, engrossed in a newspaper. 

Yamaguchi bolts to the patient tracking board. He runs over the list twice for Kageyama’s name, but the tracking board comes up empty, to his growing confusion. Sakunami, perhaps having taken notice of his worry, comes over.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong with your friend.” The ball of anxiousness in Yamaguchi’s gut eases at Sakunami’s reassurance. “He said he’s waiting for you. Hanamaki and Semi ran into him waiting outside in the cold. At first he didn’t want to come in, because he thought the patients would need the space more, but we managed to convince him.”

Yamaguchi’s gaze returns to Kageyama. 

“Did he tell you why he’s waiting for me…?”

“Nope, but we can already guess. Who’s the looker?” Hearing Hanamaki’s voice, Yamaguchi turns around to see him and Michimiya approaching him. The massive grin on Hanamaki’s face and the way Michimiya is gaping at Yamaguchi makes the heat rise in Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Is he your boyfriend!?” Michimiya squeals.

“No no no,” he shushes her with hasty rejects, his eyes darting over to Kageyama as he prays that Kageyama hasn’t heard her. “He’s my neighbour. A friend from high school, that’s all.”

“A neighbour with enough time on his hands that he doesn’t mind waiting an hour or so for you to knock off,” Hanamaki hums. “A friend who may or may not be planning to pick you up from work. Sure.”

“Just a while back, Makki, Suga and I were talking about setting you up with someone, but I guess you already have everything figured out.” Michimiya tilts her head at him, impressed if a little dazed. “Not bad.”

“Good thing Dr. Washijou isn’t in right now, though,” Sakunami pipes up. “You know how he’s like with people being in the ER when they have no need to.”

“...I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Between Kageyama’s presence, his colleagues’ teasing, and the pressing self-reminder that he needs to check on Mr Futakuchi in Room 12, Yamaguchi’s head is left whirling. He loses any chance he had to clear things up, however, as a new patient comes in, demanding Sakunami and Michimiya’s attention. In the meantime, his cell phone goes off for the umpteenth time.

Yamaguchi steals one last glance at Kageyama. Knowing that his questions will have to wait, he leaves Kageyama to the back of his mind, and picks up the phone.

 

\---

 

Handover drags on for far longer than Yamaguchi likes, and by the time he changes out of his scrubs, 2 hours have passed since the end of his shift. His stomach drops when he sees the time on his phone. Kageyama must have waited for more than 3 hours by now.

He makes a beeline for the waiting area, where Kageyama, his attention fully absorbed by an old magazine, has not moved an inch from the corner he has claimed. Yamaguchi isn’t surprised if Kageyama has combed through the entire newspaper rack to pass time.

“Kageyama,” he calls out, and Kageyama looks up from the magazine. “Sorry for the wait. I didn’t expect you to actually show up.”

Kageyama shakes his head as he places the magazine back in the rack. He smiles, which only deepens Yamaguchi’s guilt.

“You’re done? Let’s go.”

“Yeah.” On his way out with Kageyama, Yamaguchi spies Hanamaki and Semi hanging out near the counter, blatantly watching them and exchanging comments and grins. Yamaguchi shoots them his sternest glare as he waves at them to go back to work. His undaunted colleagues respond with a thumbs-up instead. To compound on his woes, Shimizu has come over to join them. She graces Yamaguchi with a rare smile, and he is gripped by the sinking feeling that she, too, has gotten the wrong idea about him and Kageyama.

He is so not looking forward to all the questions he will have to fend off tomorrow.

“I can’t believe you actually came for me...I told you I was joking about it,” he says to Kageyama once they’re outside. “And you finished your shift this morning, right? You should be sleeping right now.”

“Not if we’re having supper later,” Kageyama replies. “And I already slept the whole morning.”

“You’re going to screw up your sleep pattern.” Yamaguchi says. Kageyama gives a snort.

“As if it isn’t already screwed up.” 

Kageyama leads the way, and Yamaguchi follows him towards the lot where a sleek, black motorcycle awaits. Coming face to face with the motorcycle, Yamaguchi’s jaw slacks open. The vehicle has a heavy presence that can only be described as formidable—a perfect match with its owner.

Oblivious, Kageyama tosses a helmet towards him. Yamaguchi snaps out of his staring in time to catch it before going back to gawking at the motorcycle. Only when Kageyama gets onto the motorcycle does he notice Yamaguchi’s astonishment.

“What’s the matter?” Kageyama asks.

“You never mentioned you drive a motorbike.” Yamaguchi urges himself to move. Putting on the helmet, he rests a hand on the seat. He may not know much about motorcycles, but from the high quality feel of the seat to the powerful-sounding motor to its spotless exterior, it’s obvious that the motorcycle is Kageyama’s pride and joy. “Nice bike, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Though half of Kageyama’s face is obscured by his helmet, Yamaguchi can tell that he’s pleased by the compliment. “Get on.”

Once Yamaguchi is on, Kageyama maneuvres the motorcycle out of the parking space, and in a matter of minutes, they are on the road. Not knowing where to put his hands, Yamaguchi settles for gripping the back of the seat, ignoring Kageyama’s calls for him to hold on to him.

“Hang on or you’ll fall off,” Kageyama warns.

“I’m fine, just...concentrate on the road, okay?”

To Kageyama’s credit, he’s an exemplary driver, save for his tendency to go over the speed limit. He whizzes round a corner, and the momentum has Yamaguchi scrambling to cling to his waist.

“Told you to hold onto me,” Kageyama shouts over the wind.

“You did that on purpose,” Yamaguchi protests, loosening his grip on Kageyama. They pass by Shinjuku Gyoen, and the magnificent sight of the sakura trees has Yamaguchi dropping the squabble to admire them. The trees are beautiful at night, and they never fail to take his breath away. He thinks about that _hanami_ viewing he and Tsukishima talked about days back. If only they weren’t busy—it would have been cool to get Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi to join them too, and catch up over _sake_ and sakura-flavoured treats.

They reach home, and Kageyama parks his motorcycle in the covered parking space. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Yamaguchi smiles as he removes the helmet, returning it to Kageyama. 

“Don’t mention it.” Kageyama walks to the lobby with Yamaguchi, and presses the button for the lift. “I forgot you have overtime. Next time, text me when you’re ready to leave. Since the hospital’s closeby, I won’t take long.”

“‘Next time’...” Yamaguchi gives him a long look which goes unnoticed. The lift arrives, and he enters after Kageyama. “You’re not going to make this a regular thing, are you? I feel bad enough imposing on you with supper as it is.”

“You’re not imposing.” 

“I’d rather you sleep at home than come out at 1 or 2 am just to pick me up.”

“You’re the one who has another long shift ahead of you,” Kageyama points out as he glances at Yamaguchi. “Don’t you want to come home and sleep early?”

“Well, yeah…” Yamaguchi scratches his head. “But surely you’ve got better things to do than to wait around for my text and then chauffeur me home.”

“Maybe I just can’t wait to see you.”

Yamaguchi’s head jerks towards Kageyama. Blinking rapidly, his mouth drops wide open, and as Kageyama’s words sink in, his entire body blazes. 

“... _what_ \--”

“I passed by that ramen place you told me about before, by the way. The one near the hospital. I should have bought supper from there,” Kageyama continues as though he hasn’t just dropped a bomb on Yamaguchi. The lift doors open, and Yamaguchi follows Kageyama out of the lift. They make their way down the corridor without a word. Yamaguchi’s gaze does not leave Kageyama’s blank profile. Unwilling to press Kageyama into clarifying himself, he decides that Kageyama was joking around, even if it was one hell of a joke. 

Who would have thought Kageyama had such a playful side to him?

Yamaguchi’s lips twitch into a dry smile as the alarmed pounding in his chest subsides.

“So what did you get for supper?” He asks. 

“ _Yakisoba_.” Kageyama reaches for his keys when they reach his apartment. “I got extra pork for you. Is that okay? And there’s leftover vegetable soup from this afternoon.”

“Of course!” Yamaguchi exclaims. “How did you know I’ve been craving _yakisoba_?”

A faint smile tugs at the corners of Kageyama’s lips.

“I didn’t. Give me a while, I’ll heat it up for you.”

“You’re the best!” Yamaguchi means it. Between picking up supper for him to sending him home, Kageyama has been an awesome friend, and Yamaguchi intends on repaying the favour at every single chance he gets. Filled with anticipation for _yakisoba_ and another great night with Kageyama, he follows Kageyama into his house.

 

\---

 

True to Kageyama’s word, he goes to pick up Yamaguchi whenever his schedule allows. All Yamaguchi has to do is to send him a message, and he is at the hospital in 20 minutes or so. It’s not long before everyone in the emergency department has taken notice of Kageyama, and the well-meaning remarks and jokes Yamaguchi has gotten has only worsened. He tries to take it in his stride, though he has to admit that the teasing can get annoying fast.

Having finished his shift, Yamaguchi takes out his phone. The back of his neck prickles, and as he takes a glance over his shoulder, he narrows his eyes at a small group of final-year residents hanging out near the counter, grinning in his direction and exchanging murmurs. He rolls his eyes. They’re out of his earshot, but he doesn’t have to guess to know what they’re chattering about. 

Meeting their eyes with a frown, he jerks his finger towards the imposing figure of Dr. Washijou, who is engaged in a conversation with another doctor. Unfazed, the residents flash grins at him. A sharp “Hey” cuts through the relative silence of the waiting area, making them jump. As Yamaguchi turns to the source of the commotion, he finds his colleague Goshiki stomping towards the residents, railing at them to get back to work. Pulling faces, the residents break up in search of menial tasks to do. Yamaguchi releases an exhale. 

Goshiki juts his hands on his hips. Spotting Yamaguchi, he strides towards him. 

“Bunch of slackers,” Goshiki grumbles, glowering at the backs of the residents and looking like a much less terrifying version of Dr. Washijou. “They think just because they’ve made it here, they can waste time gossiping about people’s personal lives instead of work.”

“Tell me about it,” Yamaguchi sighs. “Thanks, Goshiki. If not for you, I doubt they would have left me alone.”

“No problem. It’s ridiculous. If you say you’re not dating your friend, then you’re not. I don’t get the whole obsession,” Goshiki says. Yamaguchi wishes that more people were as respecting of others’ space as he is. “By the way, I need your help to look through my presentation slides for next week’s meeting. Are you coming in later?”

“Yeah, at 5 pm,” Yamaguchi says. “I thought you’d finished your slides.”

“I want your input. Dr. Washijou will be attending, so I need to make sure everything’s up to scratch. Do you mind?”

“I’m cool. I’ll see you later, then.”

Nodding, Goshiki bids him farewell, and Yamaguchi heads for the train station. Kageyama’s shift is finishing in an hour, and Yamaguchi hopes that he can catch him in time for a meal before they grab some shut eye. He checks his inbox, picking up from where he was interrupted. There’s not much to go through. As soon as he has caught up however, a new message pops up, seizing his attention.

He opens the text, and in it is an invitation from Hinata to get together at a bar tomorrow evening. Seems that Hinata has gone ahead with the reunion after all. Grinning, Yamaguchi opens the contact list to look for Tsukishima’s name.

 _Gathering at kinoshita’s bar tomorrow!_ He knows the last thing Tsukishima needs in the morning is a last-minute invitation followed by an exuberant message, but he can’t help himself. True enough, Tsukishima can’t be bothered to call, instead hitting back with a reply that makes his disdain clear.

 _Yes. Gather everyone at a bar in the goddamn Golden Gai in 36 hours, with no regard at all for their personal schedules. Brilliant idea._

Yamaguchi is barely holding back his laughter.

 _Are you going?_ He types back.

_Not free._

_Aww really?_

_Kidding. But I’m not going._

_It’d be nice to see everyone again._ As Yamaguchi works on his reply, he considers calling Tsukishima, but decides against it. He knows better than to push Tsukishima when he has had his sleep cut short by untimely messages. _And we haven’t hung out in so long_

To his non-surprise, his attempt to tug at Tsukishima’s heartstring with their lifelong friendship doesn’t seem to be working. His phone remains silent in his pocket when he reaches Shinjuku station, and Tsukishima’s reply comes in at the same time as his bus. 

_I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know soon._

_Okay. Hope to see you there_

As he suspects, getting Tsukishima to attend the gathering at such short notice may be asking for the moon. Though he feels apologetic about disappointing Hinata, he doubts that he’ll go if Tsukishima makes up his mind not to show up.

Maybe he’ll ask Kageyama.

When he gets off at his stop, he walks as quickly as his legs can carry him, eager to catch Kageyama. As he’s making his way up the path, a biker riding a familiar black motorcycle zips past him and into the parking space. Impeccable timing as always. Yamaguchi speeds up, and manages to meet Kageyama in the lobby.

“Morning, Kageyama,” he pants. Kageyama whirls round in surprise, and upon seeing Yamaguchi he smiles. Yamaguchi holds up his phone.

“Did you get Hinata’s text? Are you going to the gathering tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “You?”

Yamaguchi swells with glee. His decision has been made for him.

 

\---

 

Mention Kinoshita’s name, and what comes to Yamaguchi’s mind are the fond memories he retains of their practices, filled with failed serves, self-deprecatory jokes, and mutual encouragement. Thanks to Kinoshita’s easy-going personality, they hit it off from the moment they met, and Yamaguchi has always looked up to Kinoshita, seeing him as one of his favourite seniors in the volleyball club. 

Kinoshita went to university like many of his peers, holding an office job for a while before he quit, uprooted himself, and settled in Tokyo. He always said that life in the office wasn’t for him, getting by with freelance work before he ended up in the Golden Gai. As Yamaguchi watches him work his magic on classic drinks and pretty cocktails, it’s obvious that he has found his calling in the bar he got from a friend’s uncle. 

While Hinata dominates their one-sided conversation, Kinoshita throws in a reply or two, spiced with his usual laidback and mischievous sense of humour. Aside from a head of hair dyed an odd mix of blue, purple and silver, the years have not changed Kinoshita much. Being able to hang out with Kinoshita after years apart fills Yamaguchi with a nostalgic joy. He makes a mental note to thank Hinata later for making Kinoshita’s bar the venue of their long-awaited gathering.

“Here’s your whiskey--” Kinoshita passes the glass of whiskey to Tsukishima “--and this is for you, Yachi. It’s Choya. Kageyama, you sure you don’t want anything?”

“No, I’m driving,” Kageyama explains. Kinoshita nods in understanding while Tsukishima snorts a laugh.

“You drove to a bar, knowing we were going to be drinking,” Tsukishima says. “Smart thinking as always.”

“I don’t feel like drinking, okay!”

In fact, not a lot has changed for the rest of them too, apart from them having their own lives, too many bills and responsibilities, and not enough free time. Hinata is still the ball of limitless energy Yamaguchi remembers him being, bridging gaps with a toothy grin and an infectious eagerness to catch up. Tsukishima and Kageyama gel together about as well as oil and water. 

Yachi carries herself with more confidence, but as Yamaguchi found out when she spilt a dish of snacks on him, she’s still prone to shrieking profuse apologies over little mistakes. When he notices her staring in his direction, he smiles at her, hoping it will put her at ease. The furrow between her brows smoothens, and Yamaguchi’s grin broadens as a tiny, sheepish smile illuminates her face. 

“Am I seeing sparks between you two?” Tsukishima drawls just low enough for Yamaguchi to hear.

“Is the whiskey getting to you already?” Yamaguchi asks. “You’ve only had one glass.”

“It’s good.” Tsukishima savours his drink. “Better than your gin and tonic.”

“I like gin and tonic,” Yamaguchi says, taking the chance to give him a onceover. Tsukishima is as skinny as ever, and his eyebags are worryingly dark. Yamaguchi swears he looks worse off compared to the last time they met. “You look like...things could be a lot better. How’s life?”

Tsukishima’s expression sours.

“90% cleaning up other people’s messes, and 9% writing other people’s reports.” 

“The usual, then.” Yamaguchi chuckles as he nurses his gin and tonic. “Where’d the 1% go?”

“To wondering why I signed up for this,” Tsukishima deadpans and Yamaguchi’s laughter grows louder. “Eavesdropping, King?” Tsukishima speaks again. “You’ve picked up a bad habit.”

“Who says I’m eavesdropping,” Kageyama snarls, whipping away from them.

“Hey, look! Ushiwaka’s on TV,” Hinata interjects before their quarrel escalates, and Yamaguchi looks up to see him pointing at the television. Kinoshita’s humble bar has an equally humble television set, one of those small old-time models with antennae. Yamaguchi has to hand it to Kinoshita for having the tenacity to hunt down a working model. 

Unable to get a clear view of the TV from where he is sitting, Yamaguchi squeezes himself past Tsukishima and steals Hinata’s vacated seat beside Kageyama. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the ace of one of the strongest schools they have ever faced off, and now the cornerstone of the national team, is giving a short interview. A recorded footage from one of Ushijima’s matches is played, featuring him overpowering his opponents with the terrifying spikes that have come to define him as a player. 

“National team, huh? It’s annoying how he’s still so good after all these years.” Hinata grins. Reaching over, he bothers Tsukishima with pokes on the shoulder until he gets a sharp glare from Tsukishima. “Do your colleagues know that you blocked Ushiwaka in a match?”

“What makes you think they care about something so irrelevant?” 

“You blocked a spiker who’s now on the national team!!” Tsukishima grimaces, shielding his ear from Hinata. “How is that not a big deal!?”

“It’s not going to help us wrap up cases sooner.” 

“I mean, if a police guy told me he took down freaking Ushiwaka, I’d be scared crapless--”

“For the last time, I’m not a ‘police guy’--”

Yamaguchi looks away, turning his attention to Kageyama, who is preoccupied with the TV.

“I’ve always thought that you’d join the national team one day,” Yamaguchi says. He remembers the half-jokes everyone would exchange in the volleyball club room, telling Kageyama to remember them when he got famous. It seemed like a natural progression - a foregone conclusion - for someone of his skill. Yamaguchi still can’t wrap his head around the knowledge that Kageyama did not make the cut.

“Me too,” Kageyama admits. “All my life, I thought I’d become a professional player. When I didn’t make it, I didn’t know what to do next, until that recruitment drive.”

He offers the snack dish to Yamaguchi. When Yamaguchi turns him down, he grabs a handful of peanuts and rice crackers for himself.

“I guess something about firefighting called out to me.” He pops a peanut into his mouth, watching the replays with interest. “That was a good spike.” 

Watching Kageyama, Yamaguchi finds no trace of regret or bitterness on his face, just peaceful acceptance that has come with time, signifying that Kageyama has moved on from the sport that used to form a huge part of his life.

The interview ends, and as Yamaguchi returns to his own seat, Hinata starts reminiscing about their days in the volleyball club, opening a floodgate of memories of tough practice sessions, fun inter-school training camps, and more.

“Just the other day, I was thinking about the water gun fight. You guys remember it, right? The one we had during that summer training camp.” Hinata bounces in his seat. “That was so much fun!”

“That was my idea,” Kinoshita says, beaming with pride. “Nearly didn’t happen, but Narita and I kept pushing until it got through. Glad to hear you liked it.”

“We had Yachi keeping tabs,” Tsukishima recalls. “And you—” he smirks at Hinata “—were at the bottom because you kept running towards other people’s water guns.”

“I wasn’t!” Hinata hits back.

“Yeah, you were,” Kageyama hisses at him. “And thanks to you, I was second last because I had to cover your dumb ass.”

“I remember Tsukishima’s name being at the top of the list,” Yachi says. Kinoshita throws his head back with a laugh.

“Anyone would be at the top if they were hiding in the shade instead of playing. Right, Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi has to fight down a widening grin as the memories come back to him. Once the game kicked off, he and Tsukishima took to hiding in the gym to escape the sun and their teammates’ water guns. Someone must have spotted them and ratted them out to the seniors, because it did not take long for the third-years to come marching down the pathway with their water guns. As the seniors homed in on them, they were forced to abandon their post and make a break for the entrance--

\--where Kinoshita and Narita awaited with two full pails of ice-cold water.

In hindsight, Yamaguchi thinks it’s hilarious that he and Tsukishima let the seniors lure them into such an obvious trap. Blatant distaste twists Tsukishima’s features as he rubs his upper arm, clearly not sharing Yamaguchi’s sentiments.

The conversation moves on through a variety of topics, ranging from training camps in university - to nobody’s surprise, Hinata and Kageyama have the most stories to share about this - to their other seniors. Kinoshita makes it clear that he has been maintaining close contact with pretty much the entire team as he lists off their whereabouts, and Yamaguchi is left speechless by his ability to keep up with so many people.

“Also, you’re not going to believe this.” Kinoshita pauses for effect, his gaze sweeping around the bar. “Kousaka...that bastard ended up marrying Kamiki’s older sister.”

“Wait...Kamiki, as in Kamiki from judo?” Hinata boggles. “You’re kidding! His sister was the most popular girl in school! Everyone I knew had a crush on her.”

“The whole school had a crush on her.” Kinoshita grins. “We all knew he was heads over heels for her, but who would have thought they’d actually get together?”

“Kinoshita, did you have a crush on her too?” Hinata elbows him. 

“May as well admit it. She was my first love.” Kinoshita flashes him a matching smile. “Not that it got anywhere, as you can tell. You?”

“Yeah. For a week.” There is a pause before everyone bursts out laughing. The colour in Hinata’s face deepens. “She really is pretty! But then our first practice match happened and--”

“You got over your crush because of the practice match!?” Kinoshita howls. “I’ve got to hand it to you. And how come we’re the only ones talking about our crushes? What about the rest of you? Surely you’ve got some bittersweet stories of your own. Yamaguchi?”

“Erm.” With a faltering grin, Yamaguchi eyes his nearly empty glass. “Can I get another glass of gin and tonic?”

“Not before you tell us about your crush,” Kinoshita says, obviously taking joy in making him squirm. Desperate for help, Yamaguchi tries to catch Tsukishima’s eye, but Tsukishima has gone back to drinking his whiskey, not about to get involved. “I know you had one.” Kinoshita taps his chin. “I very distinctly remember you agonising over getting obligatory chocolate from her on Valentine’s--”

“No!” Yamaguchi cries out. All eyes turn onto him. Heat rises in his cheeks. “...I mean, yeah, I did have one, but it didn’t get anywhere either.”

“Really? Tell us more!” Hinata tries to get him to open up, but that is the most Yamaguchi will divulge. No way is he announcing to the bar that Yachi was his crush at one point. 

“Come on.” Hinata is tenacious, and when his attempt to goad Yamaguchi and Tsukishima into talking fails, he sets his sights on Kageyama. “Kageyama, here’s your chance! Tell us all about your first love--”

“I’m not telling you anything.” Kageyama shoots him a murderous glare. “Shut up and drink your Long Island crap.”

Yamaguchi props his chin on a hand as he watches them. Much as he was looking forward to hearing about Kageyama’s first love, it’s going to take a lot more than Hinata’s pestering for Kageyama to share something so personal. 

“But for all you know, it could be mutual! You’re not gonna get anywhere by staying quiet, you know.” Hinata continues, undeterred. “And I gotta be honest. I’m dying to know too. You had your one chance to confess during graduation, but you had to go mess it up--”

“Shut the _fuck_ up before I shove your drink up your nose--”

Yamaguchi pauses, and raises an eyebrow when he puts two and two together. Kageyama has liked someone since high school. If that’s not dedication, he doesn’t know what is. 

“Sheesh, okay! Chill!” Hinata pulls a face at him before turning to the rest. “Well, since no one wants to talk, guess I’ve got no choice but to start the ball rolling--”

“Save it,” Kinoshita says, refilling Tsukishima’s glass. “We all know about your first love.”

“What!?”

Yamaguchi hides his smile behind his glass.

“We know your first love flies higher than you do,” he teases to get a rise out of Hinata.

“Your first love dresses in yellow and blue, or red and green and blue,” Yachi says with a giggle.

“Your first love is round and has a thing for hitting you in the head,” Tsukishima says, and Yamaguchi’s resolve starts crumbling. The growing look of confusion and incredulity on Kageyama’s face is making it so much harder for him to keep a straight face.

“Your first love is a volleyball?” Kageyama’s question sets off a laughing fit from Yamaguchi, with Yachi and Kinoshita joining in. “What the fuck?”

Hinata’s face is bright crimson, and Yamaguchi is sure it’s not because of the Long Island Iced Tea.

“Hey!!”

 

\---

 

Having had their fill of booze, snacks, and stories about awkward first love, Yamaguchi and his old schoolmates bid goodbye to Kinoshita. Yamaguchi is in high spirits. It’s been a great night, and even Tsukishima has a small smile on his lips as he leaves the bar with them. Watching his old friends, Yamaguchi thinks to himself that they really should find the chance to get together more often. 

“Drop by anytime.” Kinoshita has come out to see them off. “My bar is always open to you.”

“We’ll be back, hopefully with the whole team,” Hinata promises, waving both arms at him.  
Yamaguchi is already looking forward to next time. All he asks is that they be informed about it well in advance. 

“Yachi, let’s get a taxi. I’ll send you back,” Hinata says. As Yachi nods her agreement, he glances up at Tsukishima. “You wanna come with us? Your place is on the way, right?”

“Only if you’re paying,” Tsukishima says. Annoyance flickers over Hinata’s features.

“You could have just said thanks,” he grumbles. “Yamaguchi?”

“I’m going back with Kageyama,” Yamaguchi says. “We came here together.”

“Okay. ...wait a sec. You came here--” Hinata’s eyes bulge, looking as though they’ll pop out of his head. He dashes up to Yamaguchi and Kageyama, his face shining brighter than the neon sign boards around them.

“You guys are going back together!?” He repeats excitedly. Bewildered by his reaction, Yamaguchi responds with a slow nod. Hinata’s grin stretches, wide and feral. He swoops to Kageyama’s side and slaps him in the back, running away laughing before Kageyama can react.

“Come back here!” Kageyama fumes, taking off after him.

“Nice going!” Hinata hoots.

Yachi approaches Yamaguchi, drawing his attention away from them.

“Take care on your way back,” she says. “I had fun today. Let’s meet up again sometime.”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi smiles back. He turns towards Tsukishima next.

“Glad you could make it after all,” he says. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Tsukishima arches an eyebrow. A light smirk tugs at his lips.

“Yeah. The whiskey made it bearable.”

“You’ll be coming for the next one too, right?”

“I’ll consider if there’s good whiskey, and if work lets me.”

“Speaking of, are you taking care of yourself? You’re so skinny. You better not be skipping meals again.” Yamaguchi pokes Tsukishima in the side. Scowling, Tsukishima moves away from him. “And I know it’s hard with your job and all, but try and sleep more regularly. Your health will thank you.”

“Fine, but don’t expect too much,” Tsukishima says. He goes back to watching Kageyama chase after Hinata. “How’s his driving?”

“Kageyama’s?” Yamaguchi hums. “Pretty safe, never runs a red light. He speeds a bit, but I’ve seen worse drivers.”

“Huh. This from a guy who always wants to be number one in everything. Who would have known.” Yamaguchi can’t help grinning at the genuine surprise in Tsukishima’s tone.

“He’s a lot more than that, you know,” Yamaguchi says. “If you gave him a chance, you’d see he’s not so bad.”

“No, thank you.” Tsukishima’s retort makes him laugh. “Call me when you’re home, just so I know you got back in one piece.”

“Fine, if it’ll help you sleep tonight.” 

Once Kageyama has given up on getting back at Hinata, they part ways, and Yamaguchi walks down the alley with Kageyama towards the car park. They recount moments from the gathering, remarking on Kinoshita’s bizarre hair colour, Hinata’s ability to hold his liquor, and how Tsukishima looks like he could do with several nights’ worth of quality sleep. Reaching the lot where Kageyama’s motorcycle is parked, they strap on their helmets. Yamaguchi clambers on behind Kageyama. 

“Hold onto me,” Kageyama says.

“Yeah.” It tickles Yamaguchi how Kageyama never forgets his usual reminder. Kageyama navigates the narrow roads, and leads them onto the main road. Enjoying the feel of the wind, Yamaguchi watches the vibrant city scenery pass by. Nothing like a ride around town to cap off a night at the bar. The dazzling illumination from the buildings and billboards give way to the warm lights of street lamps and houses as Kageyama drives into their neighbourhood, and pulls into the car park.

“You have work tomorrow?” Kageyama asks as soon as Yamaguchi gets off the motorcycle.

“Yeah, at pretty normal hours this time, thankfully,” Yamaguchi answers. “6 am to 2 pm, and I’ll be stuck in meetings for half the day.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

Yamaguchi smiles at Kageyama’s offer, .

“Thanks, but I can find my way home.”

“We can go for a meal afterwards,” Kageyama suggests. “It’ll be 4 or 5 pm by the time you’re done, right? You want _kaisendon_ for an early dinner? I did promise to bring you to that one place a couple of months back.”

If Yamaguchi has to be honest, Kageyama’s offer is enticing. He hasn’t had _kaisendon_ in a while, and seeing as he doesn’t have other plans...

“All right, you got me at _kaisendon_ ,” he says, getting into the lift with Kageyama. “I’ll text you when I’m done.”

“Cool.” They sink into a temporary lull, and Kageyama breaks the silence when they reach their floor. “By the way.”

Pulling himself out of his daydreams of _kaisendon_ , Yamaguchi looks at him.

“Hm?” 

“Does it count as a first love if you still like the person now?”

“Well…” Yamaguchi scratches his cheek, caught off guard by the question. “Sure? It’s not like there’s an expiry date for first love.” 

“...true.” 

Yamaguchi steals a peek at Kageyama, but it’s hard to discern anything from his blank expression. Between Hinata bringing up Kageyama’s first love and Kageyama’s question, Yamaguchi has to admit that he’s curious, but they’re not so close - and he’s not so thick-skinned - that he can start asking about such personal matters. Before he can think of something to say, Kageyama poses another question.

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but did you confess to your crush?”

“No,” Yamaguchi says, relieved that Kageyama is keeping the conversation going. “I never did work up the courage.”

Hearing this, Kageyama gives a faint smile.

“Me neither. Before we graduated, Hinata kept pushing me to go confess.” He snorts. “As if it’s so easy.”

Snickering, Yamaguchi takes a lighthearted dig at Hinata.

“Hinata’s beloved volleyball likes him back. Ours’ is a pain he can’t understand.”

His quip has Kageyama rumbling with laughter.

“You said it.”

“Or maybe he has tips that he’s not sharing with us,” Yamaguchi says. “We should ask him. For research or something.”

“Why? Do you have someone you like?”

“Nope. But it won’t hurt to know just in case, right?”

Kageyama stops, regarding him with a slight tilt of his head.

“You’re not taken, are you...?”

“Single.”

“What about that g--I mean, Tsukishima. You’re not dating him either?”

“Erm, no,” Yamaguchi says, mimicking Kageyama and tilting his head back at him. “What gave you that idea?”

Kageyama’s face positively _gleams_ with a massive smile. And that look in Kageyama’s eyes—Yamaguchi is hard-pressed to find another way to describe it other than pure, unfiltered joy. Yamaguchi puffs out a laugh.

“Hey, what’s with that grin on your face?” He prods. “Does it make you so happy to know that I’m alone?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re smiling, for god’s sake! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not smiling.” Kageyama keeps a straight face for all of 5 seconds before he breaks into another grin. “Are you drunk?”

“Tell me!”

Kageyama remains tight-lipped no matter how much Yamaguchi pries, so Yamaguchi settles for exchanging jokes and playful jabs with Kageyama until they get to their apartments. He feels like he has seen a new side of Kageyama tonight.

There’s one last thing he needs to know before he can turn in for the night, though. As he puts together the pieces, a realisation dawns on him. It’s absurd, _impossible_ —and yet, as he turns it over in his head and takes into consideration Kageyama’s reaction earlier, it starts to actually make sense, to his growing horror. He pauses in the middle of unlocking his door, and steals a peek at Kageyama again. 

“...it’s not Tsukki, is it?” He squeaks.

Kageyama meets his gaze, eyebrow raised.

“What about him?”

“Is he your…” Yamaguchi clears his throat, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Is he your, erm, first love…?”

Kageyama gapes at him. His face curls into the most hilarious grimace Yamaguchi has ever seen on him.

“ _Fuck_ no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving me your thoughts in the comments. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * All comments are welcomed and cherished, no matter how old this fic is! :)
>   * Comments on every chapter are welcomed with open arms and happy hearts!
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * "help I can't words": keysmash, reaction gifs, screaming into the void (please be informed that the void will most happily scream back at you)
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. If you prefer not to receive a reply, feel free to sign your comment with a "whisper" and I'll quietly appreciate you and your awesomeness. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for **mentions of death of an unnamed character** (car accident), as well as a **near-death of a major character** (building fire). This fic also includes two resuscitation scenes.
> 
> All characters in this fic have been aged up to their late twenties. There is a wet dream scene in Chapter 2, and a sex scene between two consenting adults in Chapter 3. As a note, smut scenes are **not** marked.
> 
> And lastly, the first-years are alumni of Karasuno High, but their seniors and coaches are different people in this AU. That means Suga, Shimizu and Daichi etc are not part of Karasuno in this AU. There will also be other subtle differences from canon; people not being in the volleyball club in high school, people not coming from the same high school, that sort of stuff. Most of these differences are intentional.
> 
> Written for @georgeyani’s beautiful AU. Inspiration struck as soon as I saw [these](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165231875610/yamakage-future-au-an-au-where-tobio-was-in) [posts](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165581014335/yamakage-future-au-firefighter-tobio-er) and I knew I HAD to write this. Check out their beautiful art!
> 
> Massive thanks to @bouenkyou for huge, HUGE support and encouragement during the entire ride, for accompanying me on my manic one-month editing spree, and to @georgeyani for invaluable help with the medical scenes and this AU! Thank you, thank you.

Yamaguchi caps off a hectic day of work by sitting down to update the patient records, and all the while he is filled with anticipation for his upcoming meal with Kageyama. Having texted Kageyama and changed into his own clothes, he’s ready to go as soon as he’s done with the records and when Kageyama arrives. Things are going much slower than he likes though. He’s sure that his colleagues hovering near him and chattering about after-work plans have everything to do with his sluggish progress. 

“Guys, I have to finish this before Kageyama gets here,” he moans to Sugawara and Michimiya.

“You’re almost done anyway!” Sugawara says cheerfully. “By the way, have you checked out the new Korean place that opened last week? You should go with Kageyama if you haven’t already. I can’t recommend their potato pancake enough.”

“Mmm…” Yamaguchi hums a non-reply, too focused on work to think about potato pancakes. 

“I’ve been wondering.” Placing her elbows on the desk, Michimiya leans in on Yamaguchi’s right. “What exactly does Kageyama work as? No matter what time of the day it is, he comes running right when you’re ready to go. He shows up even when it’s 3 am!”

“Mmm…”

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

“We can always ask him when he gets here,” Sugawara chimes in. 

“But he never stays for long. He leaves as soon as he picks up Yamaguchi,” Michimiya complains. “We never even had the chance to ask for his name until Yamaguchi told us.”

“To be fair, people don’t go to their boyfriends’ workplace to make friends,” Sugawara says. “It’s not like there’s anything else for him here. Why would he want to stick around after he’s picked up Yamaguchi?”

“Please, we don’t have that sort of relationship,” Yamaguchi sighs, looking up from the screen at Sugawara. “Besides, he already has somebody else.”

Michimiya stares at him. Sugawara tilts his head, eyebrows raised.

“You’re kidding,” she says.

“Really? From the way he looks at you, I could have sworn he has eyes for you and you alone. Right, Kindaichi?” Sugawara calls out as Kindaichi passes by with an armful of medical supplies.

“Er--!?”

“Where do you even get that idea from--wait.” Yamaguchi straightens when he spots the eager gleam in Sugawara’s eyes. “Actually, never mind.”

“Are you sure? Between Micchi, Makki and myself, we have quite the list.”

Yamaguchi groans and goes back to his work, only for his phone to go off. Seeing Kageyama’s name on his screen, he leaps out of his chair, saving and closing the patient records before reaching for his bag.

“Kageyama’s here?” Sugawara says.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi chirps. “I’ll make a move first. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait, you haven’t answered my question yet!” Michimiya cries out, but it’s too late as he is already jogging towards the door. Once outside, he finds Kageyama at his usual parking space, gazing at his phone while he waits on his motorcycle. 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi greets. Kageyama looks up with a smile, and hands him his helmet.

“ _Kaisendon_?” Kageyama asks.

Yamaguchi nods vigorously, settling down behind Kageyama.

“I’ve been looking forward to it all day. I swear time passes 3 times slower when you’re stuck in one meeting after another.”

“I know what you mean,” Kageyama says. “Hold onto me.”

The _kaisendon_ place is located in the vicinity of Shinjuku Gyoen, and it is packed though it is only late afternoon. Judging from the throngs of patrons seated within its lively and cramped interiors, the place is popular, and Yamaguchi is understanding when they are informed by an apologetic server that they are full. The wait for a table goes by quickly enough, and soon Yamaguchi and Kageyama are led inside.

“They get their ingredients fresh from the Tsukiji fish market. Their menu’s constantly changing based on what they’re getting for the day. Here.” Kageyama hands the handwritten menu to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi peruses the menu. The selection, ranging from sashimi platters to rice bowl sets, is dizzying.

“What do you recommend?” He asks. 

“The _maguro_ tuna set is good,” Kageyama suggests. “The tuna slices are huge, and it comes with a bowl of _miso_ soup. Great value for money.”

“I’ll go with that, then,” Yamaguchi says. “I trust your taste in food.”

Once Kageyama has made his choice, he proceeds to place their orders. Yamaguchi fills the wait for their dinner with talk about his day. While most of it was taken up by meetings, his shift kicked off with a rather unfortunate case that is going to stick with him for some time. Their orders arrive, and Yamaguchi is still rattling on, not sparing Kageyama any of the stomach-churning details.

“I told them I’d do my best, but I wasn’t sure if I could get it out--” As Yamaguchi splits his wooden chopsticks, the sound snaps him out of his musings. He goes rigid. “...oh god.” Realizing what he has subjected Kageyama to, a wave of mortification comes crashing down on him. Sharing too much about work has always been a bad habit of his, one that rightly has Tsukishima up in arms. He thought he got over that habit months ago. Grinding his forehead against his palm, he peeks at Kageyama. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to talk about all that right before we have to eat.”

Kageyama doesn’t look grossed out at all. In fact, he seems _enthralled_. Eyes fixed on Yamaguchi, he has his head propped on his hand, and his own chopsticks are untouched. Yamaguchi can feel the heat of embarrassment invading his cheeks.

“...is something the matter…?” Yamaguchi manages to get out.

“You get engrossed when you talk about stuff that you’re passionate about,” Kageyama says. “I’m glad that part of you hasn’t changed.”

Kageyama’s response throws Yamaguchi off so much that he can only blink at him, and then huff a soft laugh. Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck.

“You can always ask me to stop if I get too graphic,” he says. “In fact, I’ll stop now. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

“No, I like listening to you talk about your work. Did you manage to remove the cucumber?”

Rushing to wrap up his recount of the case sans grisly specifics, Yamaguchi steers the conversation back onto less nauseating subjects by asking Kageyama about his work. He learns that Kageyama has been assigned to public demonstrations that will be taking place next week. It will be his third time helping out with demonstrations, though he feels no less nervous about having to interact with members of the general public.

“The last time I did this, I had to accompany Iwaizumi and Sawamura to an elementary school. The kids were curious about everything and asked a lot of questions.” He eats a slice of salmon. “I’m not good with kids, but I liked that they wanted to know so much about what we do.”

“Firefighting’s a heroic and fascinating job to many kids,” Yamaguchi points out, smiling. “I’m sure that most of us wanted to be a firefighter or a policeman at one point of our childhoods.”

“You included?”

“Well, I remember having to write something in elementary school, one of those ‘what do you want to be when you grow up’ essays,” Yamaguchi says. “And I wrote that I wanted to work at a fast food place so I could eat French Fries everyday.”

Kageyama has to press his knuckle against his mouth to stifle his laughing. Watching Kageyama’s shoulders shake as he tries to contain his mirth, a fuzzy warmth fills Yamaguchi’s chest as his own grin broadens. They chat about school next, exchanging stories about cool and helpful classmates, and the ones that they never want to run into again.

“That reminds me. Did I ever tell you that I got stood up once?” Yamaguchi asks. Kageyama sits up, his widening eyes answering the question for him. “There was this guy. He was in a different faculty...Letters, I think? He was really popular, knew pretty much everyone in school. I have to admit he looked pretty cute, but on hindsight he was a complete douche.” 

Kageyama’s face darkens. He stabs at his last tuna slice.

“What did he do to you?”

“He asked me out, and I accepted for some reason. I can’t remember why now...I was probably starstruck that I got noticed by one of the biggest faces on campus. All my classmates were envious of me. So on the big day, I turned up early at the place we were supposed to meet. And I waited, and waited. Only after a couple of hours had passed did it sink in that he wasn’t going to show up. Later on, I found out that he was clubbing with another guy the whole time. I had never felt more stupid and played.”

Yamaguchi finishes his soup, taking the chance to check out Kageyama’s reaction. The air around Kageyama is so sharp it could cut the table in half. He wonders if he should have brought this up—he didn’t think that Kageyama would get so angry on his behalf.

“Asshole,” Kageyama growls out the side of his mouth. Yamaguchi nods in complete agreement.

“I got over it pretty quick. When you’re so busy that you can only think and breathe studies, it helps,” Yamaguchi says, smiling when he realizes that his life hasn’t changed much from then, only now he thinks and breathes work. “I started going out with a really nice girl two weeks after. We were pretty serious about it too, but after graduation she had to go overseas for work. The long-distance relationship didn’t work out.”

At that, Kageyama’s scowl fades. He lowers his gaze as he struggles to come up with a reply.

“...sorry to hear that,” he murmurs. 

“It wasn’t easy because I was invested in the relationship, but as you can see, I’ve long gotten over it. I had a couple of on-off relationships after that, nothing serious. And after I broke off my last one, I’ve been single since. Who knew that weird working hours was such a big disadvantage in dating, huh?” Yamaguchi jokes to lighten the mood, beaming when he manages to make Kageyama smile. “But yeah, enough about me. Did you date anyone in university?”

“No,” Kageyama says.

“What about after graduation?” Yamaguchi blinks when Kageyama shakes his head. “Not even once? I’m not sure if I believe you.” He grins, until he remembers that Kageyama was in one of the best university volleyball teams. Any time Kageyama might have had for dating would be dedicated to practice in a heartbeat. “Well, I just thought of something. If we’re still single by 30, we should hook up. And since we know each other, we don’t have to sit through those awkward first dates too. Great idea, right--” a laugh catches in Yamaguchi’s throat, coming out as a gasp “--except...you already have someone you like…”

The smile on Kageyama’s face dies. Cold panic floods Yamaguchi’s gut. The air grows heavy, and Yamaguchi blinks down at his folded hands as he shrinks beneath the weight of the resulting silence.

“...sorry,” he whispers. “I got carried away.” What he wouldn’t give to sink into the ground right now. From his peripheral view, he sees Kageyama shaking his head again.

“I’d date you,” Kageyama says. “And I’d never stand you up.”

“Oh. …erm.” Of all the reactions he was expecting, Yamaguchi hasn’t foreseen this. He searches Kageyama’s face for a hint that he is playing along, expecting Kageyama to brush it off anytime soon. When the denial doesn’t come however, Yamaguchi swallows, wondering how he should respond. “…thanks…?”

“You said we should get together if we haven’t found anyone by the time we’re 30?” Kageyama asks.

“I was just joking!” Yamaguchi splutters. “I’d rather you get together with the person you like.”

Kageyama locks his glare on him. Yamaguchi doesn’t know what to make of the odd expression he is wearing. He sees the clear annoyance, but there’s also something else that he can’t put a finger on.

“Yeah, well, what if--” Kageyama stops. His nostrils flare with a sharp intake, and he clamps up. Yamaguchi shifts in his seat, growing more and more awkward as the silence drags on.

“Kageyama…?” He tries to prompt him, but Kageyama’s lips remain stubbornly sealed. Seeing as Kageyama refuses to speak, Yamaguchi decides not to push him anymore, and attempts changing the subject. “Erm, my colleague Semi is thinking about getting a motorbike. He’s looking for a reputable dealer. Do you know someone he can turn to…?”

Kageyama grabs his phone.

“Yeah, I got my bike through this guy. I’ll give you his number.” He goes on and on about his experience with the dealer, and it’s clear from the way he latches onto the topic change that he’s keen to move on, too. The conversation is getting harder to follow as Kageyama slips in more and more technical terms. Yamaguchi is only half-listening. 

His gaffe keeps replaying in his head. His cheeks burn and his hands are tingling.

What on earth was he thinking, spouting rubbish like that?

 

\---

 

To Yamaguchi’s relief, his blunder doesn’t appear to have inflicted any lasting damage to their friendship. While things were a bit strained in the immediate aftermath, they have now gone back to normal in the days after. Kageyama still enjoys his company, which Yamaguchi can’t be more grateful for. Their bond is important to him. The last thing he wants is to lose it over a poorly thought out joke. 

Today is Yamaguchi’s rest day, and he spends it sleeping in, going for a late morning jog, and tackling chores. He leaves the trip to the supermarket for last, and when he returns with heavy bags of groceries in both hands, it’s almost 5 pm. He pauses for a breather outside the apartment building to wipe the sweat off his brow. Spring has given way to summer, and he’s starting to feel the heat.

As he lugs the bags, he thinks about making dinner for Kageyama to express his gratitude for everything Kageyama has done for him, and to apologise for his previous slip-up. He has ingredients for _sukiyaki_. If Kageyama doesn’t mind waiting, he plans to start preparing as soon as he gets back. Eager to talk to Kageyama, he takes brisk steps towards the lift, his pace slowing when he passes by the car park.

Kageyama is there, washing his motorcycle. Speak of the devil.

Lips rising into a playful grin, Yamaguchi approaches Kageyama, taking care not to alert him to his presence. Kageyama notices him anyway, and seeing Kageyama smile, Yamaguchi’s own grin widens. 

“Hey,” Kageyama says. He eyes the bags in Yamaguchi’s hands. “Just came back from the supermarket?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says. “Ukai lets you wash your bike here? I had no idea.” Their landlord looks like a thug, but the guy is a serious stickler for cleanliness. Yamaguchi has lost count of the number of times he has witnessed Ukai nagging at hapless tenants for improper disposal of garbage.

“Only because I promised not to use pressure washers. I just finished hosing it down.” Kageyama returns his attention to his motorcycle, meticulously drying it with a cloth. “Normally, I bring it to the car wash, but the only guy there who I trust my bike with is on vacation. He won’t be back till next week.”

Yamaguchi smiles as he puts down his bags.

“You couldn’t have waited another week?”

“I had free time. I know how to clean my bike so I figured I’d do it myself.”

“You really don’t trust anyone else with your bike, do you?” Yamaguchi asks. “I figured it was your baby, but I didn’t know it meant that much to you.”

“I had a bike before this one, a Yamaha. Some fucker took a high-pressure cleaner to the chains and engine. What kind of dumbass points a cleaner to the engine?” Kageyama’s face twists into a deep scowl. “If a novice got hold of my bike and scratched it up with his clumsy hands, I’d rip him a new one.”

“Yikes.” Yamaguchi laughs. Just when he thinks he knows Kageyama, Kageyama continues to dazzle - and delight - him. “How many bikes have you had so far?”

“This one’s my second. I wanted it the moment I saw it in a magazine, and I started saving as soon as I could work. Took me a really long time, but as soon as I got it, I knew it was worth it.” Kageyama squints at a spot on the motorcycle’s shining body, wiping the area before stepping away to admire his handiwork. “Hinata jokes a lot about it being my dream bike, but I guess he’s not far off.” 

“No wonder you’re so protective over it.” Yamaguchi says. He gazes at Kageyama, grinning. “I never thought you’d turn into one of those guys.”

“What guys?”

“Those obsessed with their cars and bikes.”

“I’m not obsessed,” Kageyama sulks. “Why’re you here anyway? You gonna let your groceries sit until they spoil?”

“What? I can’t offer a helping hand?” Yamaguchi protests.

Kageyama looks at him with an arched eyebrow. His frown melts away.

“Okay. So what’re you going to help me with?”

“Er…” Kageyama may have caught him with this one. The motorcycle is sparkling clean, and Kageyama is almost done drying it. Yamaguchi chews on his lip, casting his gaze around until it lands on Kageyama’s nearly empty pail. He puffs his chest out. “I’ll help you refill the water.”

“Cool,” Kageyama says. “Do you know where the tap is?”

“Well…no.” Yamaguchi fights back a sheepish laugh.

Snorting, Kageyama motions to him.

“Don’t get lost.” 

With an eager nod, Yamaguchi picks up the pail, and sticks close to him, waiting for him to lead the way. Kageyama saunters over to the nearest wall, stops in front of it, and turns back to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi tilts his head. Directing his attention to the wall, he sees it. 

Mere centimetres from the motorcycle is the tap. 

He whips his head back to Kageyama, and stares at him.

“...I can’t believe you.”

The bastard is grinning.

“You said you wanted to help refill the water.”

“So I did,” Yamaguchi says, squatting down in front of the tap. Two can play at this game. He turns on the tap to let the water run at full force before sticking his thumb under it, spurting the water towards Kageyama. The horror on Kageyama’s face is pure gold.

“Hey--” 

Glee fills Yamaguchi as he sits back to watch Kageyama scramble to get away from the water. Refusing to let up, he shifts his thumb, directing the water jet after Kageyama. 

“Stop!” Kageyama blusters as he backs away, soaking wet. “Yamaguchi!!”

Yamaguchi can’t stop laughing. He removes his thumb to spare Kageyama from further misery. Bringing the full pail to Kageyama, he makes no effort to at least look apologetic.

“Here you go--ohh crap!!” He cries out when Kageyama flicks water from the pail at him.

“Payback,” Kageyama declares, exhibiting that childish streak of his which never fails to brighten Yamaguchi’s day. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he points at Kageyama. Water is dripping from Kageyama’s bangs, and his t-shirt is clinging to his body.

“You still got the worst of it.”

“Thanks for nothing,” Kageyama says. He tosses his head back to shake the water out of his hair, running a hand through it. He lifts up his t-shirt to wipe his face. 

And gives Yamaguchi an eyeful of his abs.

Hard, tight, glorious abs.

Yamaguchi blinks, seeing stars. The realization forces itself into his consciousness.

Kageyama Tobio is _smoking_ hot.

Shit.

Kageyama pulls his t-shirt down over his toned abdomen, snapping Yamaguchi out of his daze. 

“...what?” Kageyama mutters. 

Yamaguchi’s face flares. Looking up, he finds Kageyama staring at him, his lips set in a slight frown. As their eyes meet, a flash of electricity zaps down Yamaguchi’s spine, setting his whole body on fire.

“Er.” His throat feels so dry it’s a miracle he can speak. “Grocery. Gotta bring them up before they spoil. ...see you!” He seizes his bags, and marches towards the lift. He needs to get away. 

Any longer in Kageyama’s presence, and he’ll combust. 

Yamaguchi staggers past a neighbour, too overwhelmed to see the strange looks he is getting from her because of his drenched clothes. He slams the door shut as soon as he reaches the safety of his home. His heart is pounding, he is trembling, his legs have gone soft, and all he can think about is Kageyama. He squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths and willing himself to calm down before forcing himself to move.

First things first—groceries. As he unpacks the grocery bags, he spots the pack of beef slices. He freezes, and drags a hand over his face. 

He forgot to ask Kageyama about _sukiyaki_. 

There’s no way he can go back down to ask Kageyama. Just the thought of talking to Kageyama makes him want to hide in his room. Calling now would be too weird, after how he walked away from him.

...hell, how is he going to face Kageyama from now on?

He bites his lower lip. Unable to come to an answer, he quashes the thought of dinner with Kageyama, and stuffs the groceries into the fridge.

 

\---

 

Yamaguchi’s chest is on the verge of exploding. 

Kageyama holds his naked body close, and drags his tongue across the back of Yamaguchi’s neck again, sending shivers through his body. With a cry, Yamaguchi tightens his grip on Kageyama’s wrist, and Kageyama responds by slowing down, pumping Yamaguchi’s shaft in steady movements. Yamaguchi’s toes curl, and he rolls his hips, trying to thrust into Kageyama’s hand. They’re on their sides, with Kageyama spooning him. In this position, he is at Kageyama’s mercy.

“Ka...Kageyama…” Yamaguchi gasps.

Kageyama latches onto the back of his neck, sucking the soft skin. Yamaguchi clenches his eyes shut. His body is blazing, and he can barely think from the pleasure Kageyama is subjecting him to.

“You’re so hard.” Kageyama tightens his grip on Yamaguchi’s aching cock. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Yamaguchi lets out a shaky whimper at the feel of Kageyama’s hot breath tickling his ear. Kageyama’s thumb finds the slit in his sensitive cock head, running slow and deliberate strokes over it. At the same time, he presses his lips to Yamaguchi’s neck, his tongue leaving wet trails on the heated skin. Yamaguchi’s desperate moans grow louder.

“I’m weak there.” Yamaguchi tosses his head back with a sob. Kageyama has picked up the pace, stroking him harder, and he doesn’t know how long he can hold out. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come…!”

The feel of Kageyama’s teeth sinking into the back of his neck pushes Yamaguchi over the edge. He arches against Kageyama’s broad chest, crying out Kageyama’s name. His world goes white--

\--and he jerks awake. He lies on his bed, his frame heaving with pants as the ceiling of his bedroom comes into view. 

Regaining his bearings, he grows aware of the hot stickiness in his boxers. He presses his lips together, and releases a slow exhale. While his mind is awake, his body is playing catch up, and it’s a while before he can push himself up for the tissue box. 

Another dream. How many times has it been? Yamaguchi isn’t sure. To be honest, he doesn’t even know why he’s keeping track. Since that afternoon, the dreams have plagued him. Every time he closes his eyes, Kageyama is there, waiting for him. 

The dreams aren’t all bad, if he has to be frank. There are the innocent - and pretty pleasant - dreams where he sees himself kissing Kageyama, holding him in his arms.

And then there are the nights when he wakes up a shivering mess, his head whirling from dreams of being fucked senseless by Kageyama. He feels the heat rushing to his face again as the searing images come rushing back to him, and he has to give his head a hard shake to clear it. With a groan, he dumps the tissue paper, and crawls back into bed.

Other than the dreams, he likes to think that he’s putting up a pretty solid front in front of Kageyama. He has to hand it to himself for holding up so well, and for so long. They have meals together, they chat, and they joke around as though he hasn’t developed a raging teenage crush on Kageyama after that afternoon. Kageyama hasn’t brought it up, which makes Yamaguchi think that he wants to pretend the whole thing never happened. Yamaguchi is only too happy to go along with it. 

His subconscious, though, is not so quick to let him forget, as the dreams have proven. 

It’s stupid. His subconscious is stupid.

Kageyama is his friend. Not to mention, he already has someone. 

There’s no way they can be anything more.

The sooner he pounds that into his head - and the faster he gets over his silly crush - the better.

 

\---

 

“I had a look at the X-ray results, and it doesn’t look like you have a fracture. As long as you rest your ankle and avoid strenuous physical activity, you’ll recover. Do see a doctor if your condition doesn’t improve,” Yamaguchi advises, smiling at the patient. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah. I would have just gone to a clinic, but Kageyama had to overreact and drag me here.” Iwaizumi Hajime narrows his eyes at Kageyama. Scowling, Kageyama returns the stare.

“We came here because you wanted to make sure the driver was okay,” Kageyama says. “You may as well get your ankle looked at.”

“It’s a sprain. Nothing more.” Iwaizumi points at his ankle, now secured in a brace. “Told you I’d be wasting people’s time in the ER.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” 

“And Bokuto says _I_ worry too much.” Iwaizumi runs a hand over the back of his head. Yamaguchi’s vague recollections paint a picture of him as a menacing opponent from the other side of the volleyball court net, Seijou’s nigh-unstoppable ace. Up close though, Iwaizumi is as Kageyama says—he’s friendly and genuine despite his stern and straight-talking demeanour. Yamaguchi now understands why Kageyama holds him in high regard. 

As for the way Iwaizumi’s eyes keep following him around the room, Yamaguchi is less certain what to make of Iwaizumi’s apparent interest in him.

“You remember what happened to Haiba,” Kageyama points out. “After the incident in Meguro, he went back with a back sprain, thinking it’d get better with rest, except it turned out he had a slipped disc.”

“Right. That put him out of commission for a long time. I’ve never seen him more upset,” Iwaizumi recalls.

“And Sawamura. Good thing he went to the clinic after Ikebukuro. Who knows what would have happened if he’d gone home with that concussion?”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you. I just need a clinic, not the ER--”

Hanamaki leans towards Iwaizumi.

“You’re practically a regular here anyway. Either your juniors need help, or you’re the one who needs patching up.” He pats Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “Our doors are always open to you.”

Iwaizumi shoots Hanamaki a sour look before kicking out his uninjured foot at him. Hanamaki dodges, narrowly avoiding Yamaguchi and the cart.

“Woah! You sure you have a sprain?”

“My sprain’s on the other leg, doofus.”

As it turns out, Iwaizumi is also an old university schoolmate of Hanamaki’s. From the way they trade verbal jabs and wry grins, it’s obvious their friendship has remained strong over the years. Yamaguchi finds it hard not to smile at their quick-witted exchanges.

“Not to jinx it, but all we’ve seen so far are sprains, minor fractures, the occasional head injury, and Haiba’s slipped disc,” Iwaizumi muses. “That’s a blessing, all things considered.”

“Head injuries and slipped discs are blessings?” Hanamaki raises an eyebrow, snickering as he side-steps Iwaizumi’s attempt to smack him.

“As far as I can remember, no one has died on the job in a long time,” Kageyama notes, and Iwaizumi agrees with a solemn nod. 

Yamaguchi stays silent while they chat, sobered by the reminder that every time Kageyama goes to work, he’s putting his life on the line. When Kageyama briefly steps away from Iwaizumi, Yamaguchi takes the chance to check on him.

“How’re you feeling? Do you need help?”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do you feel off anywhere?” Yamaguchi presses. He’s so focused on Kageyama that he doesn’t see Hanamaki and Iwaizumi stealing glances and flashing grins in their direction.

“I’m all right. I came to make sure Iwaizumi gets himself checked by a doctor like he should,” Kageyama reassures. Upon seeing his smile, the weight of anxiousness within Yamaguchi’s chest lets up. 

“Good,” Yamaguchi breathes out.

“I couldn’t have gone far with a sprained ankle anyway,” Iwaizumi mutters. He gets up, and Kageyama rushes to his side to support him. Before they leave, Iwaizumi shifts to face Yamaguchi. “By the way, you said your name is Yamaguchi?”

“Ah...yeah, Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Kageyama often talks about you.”

“Same here.” Iwaizumi’s grin broadens. He looks back at Kageyama, and gives him a solid thumbs up.

Never in Yamaguchi’s life has he seen Kageyama turn so red.

After Iwaizumi hobbles out of the room with Kageyama, Yamaguchi receives a call, notifying him that he is needed in Room 2. He leaves for Room 2, and goes about his work as usual. All the while, the issue of Kageyama’s safety at work continues to simmer at the back of his head. The rest of his shift flies by in a blink of an eye, and he pops by the cafe near the main entrance once he has finished the handover.

A long overdue lunch with Tsukishima awaits him. Spotting Tsukishima at the cafe entrance, the excitement of seeing him for the first time in weeks takes over, and he jogs up to him. He’s pleased to see that not only is Tsukishima in a good mood, his eyebags are also much less severe compared to the last time they hung out at Kinoshita’s bar.

They pick a spot by a window. As soon as they sit down, Yamaguchi’s fretting over Kageyama surges to the forefront. He flips listlessly through the menu, waiting for the server to leave with their orders before he speaks.

“I’ve always sort of known it, but it hit me again this morning just how dangerous Kageyama’s job is.”

“That goes without saying,” Tsukishima says, scrutinizing him. “What happened?”

“Iwaizumi--ah, Kageyama’s senior at work was admitted to the ER. Their team was dispatched to a...vehicle fire, I think, and he sustained an ankle sprain during the response.” Yamaguchi gazes off into space. “Today it’s a mild sprain, but who knows what will happen tomorrow?”

The server returns with their orders. Yamaguchi pokes at his spaghetti with his fork, while Tsukishima digs into his fried rice.

“He’s been doing this for a few years already, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah...” Kageyama hasn’t mentioned any old work injury, but it brings little comfort to Yamaguchi. The mere thought of showing up for work, only to witness Kageyama being brought in, suffering from horrific burns and fighting for his life, makes his blood run cold.

“He knew what he was getting into, and he’s trained for it.” Tsukishima shrugs. “He’s long accepted it as part of his life. There’s no point worrying about it.”

“...I guess.” Telling himself that Tsukishima is right, Yamaguchi puts the topic aside as he smiles at Tsukishima. “You look much better from the last time we met, by the way. Finally getting enough sleep?”

“The two nights of rest I got after months on the case were nice, yes.”

Yamaguchi’s grin softens.

“You come back for a day or so, and then you’re gone again for months on end. Your job is no walk in the park either,” he says. “I may not be able to help with your work, but know that I’ll be there in a heartbeat anytime you want to hang out.”

“Appreciated,” Tsukishima’s lips quirk into a small smile. “Same goes for you, but don’t expect me to help you with your predicament with Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi pauses mid-bite.

“Predicament…?”

“You don’t need me to spell it out for you, do you?”

“Erm...never mind.” The back of his neck growing hot, Yamaguchi clears his throat, and reaches for his glass of water. Tsukishima smirks.

“If it bothers you so much, it won’t hurt to ask for a little divine intervention.” When Yamaguchi regards him with a vacant look, he sighs.“ _Omamori_ charms exist, remember? They have charms for traffic safety, for safe flights, and even for protection from bears. Wouldn’t surprise me if they have them for work safety too.”

“...of course.” Yamaguchi doesn’t know why it didn’t occur to him earlier. “Tsukki, you’re a genius!”

Tsukishima responds with a light smile, and finishes the rest of his fried rice. 

“ _Obon_ ’s coming up,” he notes. “There’s your chance to pick up your charm, if you’re lucky enough to get a day off.”

“I thought you said you’re not helping me. Not that there’s anything between me and Kageyama,” Yamaguchi adds as a hasty afterthought.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t give a leg-up,” Tsukishima replies. “...I’m guessing this means that he hasn’t said anything strange to you lately.”

“Not that I can remember. Why?”

Tsukishima’s expression betrays nothing. He leans back into his seat, and crosses his arms, gazing out the window.

“You’re both hopeless.”

 

\---

 

It’s the perfect plan—invite Kageyama to check out the _Obon_ festival at the Hanazono Shrine together, pick up the _omamori_ charm while they’re there, and then give him the charm when they get home. 

Yamaguchi has the feeling that the gods have given him their utmost blessings. The sole off-day he has during the holidays coincides with one of Kageyama’s, and it falls on the biggest day of the festival, when the shrine will hold a _Bon Odori_ mass dance in the evening. The weather is not too warm despite it being the middle of August. It’s as though the stars have aligned to grant him the ideal opportunity. Ludicrous as the thought is, his nerves have started going into overdrive long before the onset of evening.

He encounters his first hurdle long before he leaves the house. Hands on hips, he considers the outfit options he has laid out on his bed. One is a _yukata_ he hasn’t worn in years, and the other is a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. While he doesn’t usually give much thought to his dressing beyond looking presentable, part of him wonders if he should make an exception this time. They are going to a festival, after all.

Then again, it’s not like today’s a special occasion. The _yukata_ probably doesn’t fit anymore. He reaches for the t-shirt and jeans.

At 6 pm sharp, he heads over to meet up with Kageyama. Kageyama has also gone for a casual look. Looking at him, Yamaguchi gains a newfound appreciation for the humble ensemble of t-shirt and jeans.

“Not wearing a _yukata_?” He asks, grinning. 

“Don’t have one,” Kageyama says. “And you’re not wearing one either.”

“I don’t think mine fits anymore,” Yamaguchi says, eliciting a snort from Kageyama.

“You can’t outgrow a _yukata_.”

“It’s been years since I last wore it, though.”

Their light-hearted banter continues as Yamaguchi leads the way. After filling their bellies with cold soba, they board the bus, and alight at the nearest bus stop located a fair distance from the shrine. As they approach the shrine, they join the throngs of people who have gathered for the festival. They hear the lively music and singing long before they reach the shrine. Kageyama seems impressed as he looks around at the crowd.

“I never knew there’s such a big event here,” he says.

“I’ve heard that the festival attracts a lot of people, but it’s my first time coming here too.” Yamaguchi says. “I went home for _Obon_ last year, and for all the years before that, I had work. You used to live in Omiya, right? Did they have festivals, too?”

“Yeah, and a street procession. I only went once. Festivals are all the same anyway. Go to one, and you’ve seen them all.”

“You go for the atmosphere, not the stalls.” Yamaguchi points out with a chuckle, but he concedes that Kageyama has a point. When they enter, it is the temporary stage, and the crew of musicians and dancers on it, that grab their full attention. A lone _taiko_ drummer stands on an elevated platform in the middle as he commands the beat with infectious enthusiasm, and loudspeakers erected at two corners of the stage carry the singer’s robust voice throughout the shrine grounds. Shrine-goers cluster around the stage, dancing in unison to the music.

The place is packed. Yamaguchi hopes the situation is less dire at the _omamori_ shop.

“Do you want to check out the food stalls?” He asks. 

“Sure,” Kageyama says, and Yamaguchi ushers Kageyama towards the stalls. The first step of his plan - to distract Kageyama while he finds an excuse to slip away - is working.

Despite Kageyama’s supposed indifference towards festival stalls, he is completely absorbed, taking his time to stroll down the aisle and check out the snacks at the food stalls, and the prizes at the game booths. If not for the _omamori_ charm, Yamaguchi would have loved to stay by his side. Not even the biggest, most beautiful fireworks can compare to the festival lights reflected in Kageyama’s eyes.

Kageyama stops to consider the snaking queue at the stall selling shaved ice. Seeing his chance, Yamaguchi taps him on the shoulder.

“Thinking of getting one?”

“The queue is so long.” 

“Go ahead,” Yamaguchi encourages. “I need the washroom anyway. I’ll meet you back here.”

“But I don’t want to keep you waiting.” Kageyama looks torn. Yamaguchi gives him a light push towards the stall.

“Go get your shaved ice.” Yamaguchi grins, stepping away. “See you in a bit!”

He dives into the crowd, winding through it with swift steps and surfacing on the other end where the _omamori_ shop is. As he fears, the shop is swamped with people, but he sucks it up and joins the line, hoping that the charm he wants doesn’t run out before it’s his turn. Lucky for him, the line moves quickly, and soon he has a glimpse of the charms on display. 

He did his research beforehand, and was dismayed to read that there are no charms for work safety. Still, he held on to a sliver of hope that the blogs and online posts may have missed mentioning them, and that the shrine did have them. Pouring over the charms twice, his heart falls as the last bit of his optimism is dashed, and he ends up settling for another charm. He hands over the charm to the shrine maiden minding the shop, and makes his purchase.

With the charm safe in his pocket, he hurries back to the shaved ice stall, returning in time to see Kageyama emerging from the queue with two cups of shaved ice. Kageyama spots him, and wades through the crowd towards him, handing him a cup of shaved ice.

“You didn’t have to buy one for me too.” Yamaguchi laughs, accepting the shaved ice.

“Food tastes better when you’re enjoying it with someone,” Kageyama says. He hesitates before gesturing at Yamaguchi’s shaved ice. “I forgot to ask what flavour you wanted. Is melon okay?”

“I like melon.” Beaming, Yamaguchi takes a huge bite. 

As they savour the shaved ice, they make their way back to the stage, where the crowd has swelled. Yamaguchi isn’t sure whether to blame the summer heat, or the singer as she passionately belts out a song, or the cheerful smiles on the faces of the people around them while they dance—all he knows is that they look like they’re enjoying themselves, and he wants to be a part of it.

Grinning, he hooks his arm around Kageyama’s.

“Let’s dance,” he says.

Kageyama jolts.

“What!? Why?”

“Because it’ll be fun!” Pulling Kageyama along, Yamaguchi joins the crowd and tries to keep up with the music. Kageyama doesn’t participate, and Yamaguchi takes to entertaining him with his sloppy footwork and flailing hand gestures, laughing when Kageyama cracks a grin. 

“I can’t remember how the dance goes,” Yamaguchi admits. He follows the lead of the other dancers and makes a turn, only to end up bumping into Kageyama.

“You’re so bad at this,” Kageyama ribs.

“I know.” Yamaguchi grins. “Join me anyway.”

To his surprise and delight, Kageyama takes him up on his invitation. Kageyama’s movements are just as clumsy and uncoordinated, and Yamaguchi lets out an amused guffaw as he dances along with him. Their inability to keep up with the music hardly slows them down, and they are so caught up in the vibrant atmosphere that they stay on for the rest of the mass dance.

As the singer finishes the last note of the final song, Yamaguchi and Kageyama join the mob in a loud cheer of appreciation and a round of applause for the performers. The crowd disperses, and they head home together, all the while poking fun at each other’s lack of coordination. 

“You kept stepping on my feet.” Kageyama gives him a playful shove. “Do you know how many times I had to step away from you?”

“No one asked you to stick so close to me,” Yamaguchi protests, pushing him back. 

“I wasn’t sticking close to you.”

“You were half a foot away.”

“There wasn’t much space to move anyway.” 

“Did you have fun at least?” Yamaguchi grins. “I dragged you into this even though you didn’t want to dance. I’d feel bad if you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

Silence answers him. Turning towards Kageyama, Yamaguchi finds him gazing straight ahead, and he discovers. 

Kageyama has dimples when he smiles. 

The world around them pales, its colours fading in the face of Kageyama’s radiance. Robbed of his breath, Yamaguchi has to force himself to look away. His heart feels like it will burst out of his chest. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” he manages to murmur. 

His brain has long disintegrated into mush, and he’s grateful that Kageyama is doing most of the talking so he doesn’t have to. The _omamori_ charm is a lead weight in his pocket, growing heavier and heavier with each step towards home.

By the time they reach their doorsteps, Yamaguchi has largely sunk into silence. He knows that there is no better time for him to give the charm to Kageyama. 

But he’s tongue-tied, and his hands won’t cooperate. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Kageyama says, gracing him with that gorgeous smile again. “It was fun.”

“Glad to hear.”

“We should do this again sometime.” Looking down, Kageyama scratches his ear. “Going to a festival. Or anywhere. It doesn’t have to be a festival.” He throws up a hand. “...just let me know whenever you want to hang out again.”

“You bet.” followed by a “Good night, Kageyama.” are all Yamaguchi can force out before Kageyama returns to his apartment. The sound of Kageyama’s door clicking shut knocks him out of his haze. He blinks at the door. His heart plunges into the depths of his stomach.

Dragging his feet home, he digs out the _omamori_ charm from his pocket, feeling the soft gold fabric beneath his thumb. Things were going so well, and then he had to chicken out at the last minute. 

He blames Kageyama’s smile, and those dimples.

Yamaguchi’s chest tightens. He brings a hand to his cheeks, as if hoping to rub the blush out from his face. His initial enthusiasm having deserted him, he makes up his mind to keep the _omamori_ charm in a drawer in the TV cabinet. 

He can’t face Kageyama, at least not right now. 

But next time for sure, he’ll give it to Kageyama. 

 

\---

 

Yamaguchi hauls his weary body out of the lift, attempting to focus his bleary eyes ahead. The corridor to his apartment seems to stretch forever. 

To say that it has been a long day is an understatement. He started work at 2 pm, and it’s now past 3 am. Propelled forward by the promise of a warm shower and a nap, he shuffles home, his footsteps the only sounds in the dead silence. If not for the long shift awaiting him at 11 am, he would have liked to hide in his room until he feels somewhat normal, and ready to brave the unforgiving winds of reality again.

He reaches into his bag for his keys, frowning when they’re nowhere to be found. A frantic re-check of his bag and pockets yields nothing. To his alarm, his phone has also gone missing. His distress peaks, and he starts emptying his bag of its contents while forcing his exhausted brain to recall where he last left them. 

“Where did I…?” He remembers using his phone to call a taxi home. Everything is a blur after that. Did he leave his phone in the work locker? He just hopes his keys are there too. Having to tell Ukai he lost his keys is the last thing he needs.

Well, now he’s locked out of his own house, thanks to his own carelessness.

Fucking great.

He sinks down onto the ground, grabbing a fistful of hair as the throbbing in his head worsens. No choice but to suck it up, try and flag down another taxi at this ungodly hour, and go all the way back to pick up his things. 

He stuffs his belongings into his bag. Getting up, he pauses.

Kageyama is stomping down the corridor towards him, shoulders squared and teeth bared. The harsh corridor lighting makes him look absolutely livid.

Yamaguchi has never been more terrified of him.

“There you are,” he barks. Yamaguchi flinches. “Why didn’t you answer any of my calls? I waited and waited for your text, and when the time passed, I went to the hospital but the receptionist told me you already left. What’s up with that?”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders sag. All he wanted was to have some time alone, and in the numb confusion that followed the end of his shift, he forgot to tell Kageyama that he would be coming home on his own. The guilt from making Kageyama run all the way down to the hospital eats at him, but he can’t muster the energy to explain himself. Kageyama’s loud ranting is aggravating his headache, and he doesn’t feel capable of facing anyone at the moment.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. 

A long silence greets his words. Yamaguchi works up the nerve to talk, so he can explain to Kageyama that he needs to go back to the hospital, but before he can open his mouth, Kageyama speaks again. His tone is quieter, concerned. 

“What’s wrong…?”

Yamaguchi casts his gaze down. He presses his lips together as he struggles to rein in his emotions, putting on a weak smile even though he knows it’s not working. 

“It’s nothing. I...kind of forgot my phone and my keys at work. That’s why I didn’t answer your calls. Sorry about--”

Kageyama takes a step forward, startling Yamaguchi. He places a hand on Yamaguchi’s upper arm.

“I’m here.”

The warmth of his hand and his reassurance reaches all the way to Yamaguchi’s core. Yamaguchi’s chest clenches, and hot tears cloud his vision while he fights back the flood of emotions that’s threatening to engulf him. 

“Something happened at work.” He manages to keep his voice even. “A car accident.” He takes in a shaky inhale. A tight lump forms in his throat, and it hurts to swallow. “...my patient died.”

Without him realizing, the tears have started to roll down his cheeks.

“He’s a teenager. A high school student. He was wearing the jersey of his school’s volleyball club.”

The scene unfolds in his mind. He remembers every detail—the massive blood loss, his increasing desperation as the patient’s vital signs spiralled downwards, the soul-wrenching beep when every single attempt they made to revive him failed.

He remembers the mother’s wail of despair when he had to break the news to the parents.

The tears streaming from the father’s eyes.

The question that has haunted him since.

_“He’s our only child. Couldn’t you have done more…?”_

Another breathless sob wracks Yamaguchi’s frame. He keeps wiping his tears away, but they won’t stop.

“I wanted to save him,” he chokes out. “He was so young. He doesn’t deserve to die like this. So why...?” 

He tries to think where he had gone wrong. Though the patient suffered critical injuries, he refuses to believe that the patient was beyond saving. There must have been something he could have done better, _anything at all_ \--

Kageyama tugs on his arm, pulling him in. Through the fog of grief, Yamaguchi registers the feel of Kageyama’s arms wrapping around him. 

“You did everything you could.”

Hearing Kageyama’s words, the sorrow overcomes Yamaguchi once more. He clings to Kageyama’s warmth and the comfort it offers, crying and crying until his eyes hurt and his head feels empty and there are no more tears left in him. Kageyama holds him the entire time, releasing him only after he has let go of Kageyama. Calmer now, Yamaguchi clears his tears and tells Kageyama about his missing phone and keys.

“You’re going back? Right now?” Kageyama asks, incredulous.

“I need my keys to get into my house.”

“Even if we go on my bike, a round trip will take us over half an hour,” Kageyama points out. “You have work in the morning, don’t you? And you’ve had a rough day. You need the sleep.” He crosses his arms, frowning at the floor. 

“I can’t possibly wake up Ukai at this hour just to open the door for me.” Annoyance seeps into Yamaguchi’s voice.

“...I know. You can sleep at my place,” Kageyama suggests. “I have a _futon_ you can use.”

Words fail Yamaguchi. 

“That’s--” 

“It’s just one night. I don’t mind,” Kageyama says, as if sensing Yamaguchi’s uncertainty. “We’ll ask Ukai to open the door for you in the morning, so you can prepare for work.”

“Well…” Yamaguchi is too worn out to argue. He feels weird accepting Kageyama’s offer and staying under one roof with him, but he can’t deny it beats wasting time going back to the hospital. As Kageyama said, it’s only for a night. The corners of his lips lift into a faint smile. “I’ll take you up on it, then. Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nods, and unlocks his door.

“You can use the shower. I’ll bring you a change of clothes--”

“Thanks, but I’m fine.” Yamaguchi interrupts, averting his eyes. He draws the line at wearing Kageyama’s clothes. “My clothes are clean.”

“Right,” Kageyama says. They enter his house, and he points out the shower. “Shower’s over there. I’ll get a towel for you, and then put out the _futon_.”

Yamaguchi smiles his gratitude. Once Kageyama passes him a towel, he heads in for a quick shower. The cool water on his skin turns out to be the tiny mood lift he needs, and he feels a little more alive when he’s done. Kageyama is sitting in the living room, shooting up from the couch once Yamaguchi comes in. He points over his shoulder with his thumb, staring down at the floor.

“The _futon_ ’s in my room--”

“I’m sleeping in your room?”

“I’ll be sleeping outside on the couch,” Kageyama clarifies hastily. “It’d be too--...I don’t know if...” He makes a vague gesture. “...I thought you’d feel more at ease that way.”

Yamaguchi blinks, and lowers his gaze.

“I made you go all the way to the hospital for nothing, I used your shower, and now I’m taking your room.” His voice drops to a whisper. “All I do is create trouble for you.”

Kageyama’s stiff-jawed fluster softens into something that Yamaguchi can’t place. 

“Don’t be dumb. We’re friends, remember?” He reaches out for the towel in Yamaguchi’s hands. “You done? You should go sleep already.”

Smiling, Yamaguchi passes the towel to Kageyama.

“Thank you again. Good night.”

He enters the room. Kageyama has laid out the _futon_ in the centre, and switched on air-conditioning. He has also placed an alarm clock on the floor, near the pillow. Moved by his thoughtfulness, a gentle warmth spreads within Yamaguchi’s chest as he sets the alarm clock, and slides into the _futon_. He looks over at the light shining in through the gap below the door. The light soon goes out and, soothed by the knowledge that Kageyama has turned in for the night, Yamaguchi turns his attention to his surroundings. 

There is a paper, a timetable of sorts, pasted on the wall above Kageyama’s desk, and his shelves are neat, though the books are out of order. The room has a distinct scent that makes him think of Kageyama, putting a smile on his face. He feels his eyelids grow heavy.

His thoughts return to the patient. While he has helped saved many lives in the course of his work, he has seen his fair share of deaths. He can remember with painful clarity every single time he has failed to save a patient. 

No matter how many times he goes through the heartbreaking experience, it never gets easier.

Exhausted, he closes his eyes.

 

\---

 

When Yamaguchi wakes up, the first thing he does is to check on Kageyama, only to discover that he is gone. Instead, Yamaguchi finds breakfast on the table in the living room, and a post-it note. Kageyama’s message is succinct. 

_Went to see Ukai. Breakfast’s for you._

As soon as Yamaguchi puts down the post-it note, he hears Kageyama and Ukai’s muffled voices carrying over from next door. He pops into the bathroom to splash water onto his face, and attempts to smooth his bed hair before heading over.

“He’d better not have lost the keys.” Ukai is in the midst of unlocking Yamaguchi’s door when he joins them. “We’d need to get the lock changed, and get new keys made. Look after your own keys! Losing them is nothing but trouble.”

“He said he left them at his workplace…” Kageyama trails off upon seeing Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi, Ukai’s unlocking your apartment for you.”

“Hey,” Ukai barks at Yamaguchi, not bothering with a morning greeting. “You sure you didn’t lose your keys?”

“It’s probably in my work locker. I’ll check later and let you know,” Yamaguchi says.

Ukai nods, the deep frown still etched onto his face.

“Don’t be so careless, god. Here.” He tosses the keys at Yamaguchi. “Return them before you go off for work, got it?”

“I will. Thank you.” Yamaguchi bows out of apology. Ukai departs with a grunt, leaving them alone. Yamaguchi turns towards Kageyama. “I was going to ask him once I woke up, but you beat me to it,” he says with a soft laugh. “And you even made breakfast for me...you didn’t have to.”

“It’s the least I could do. Have you eaten yet?” Seeing Yamaguchi shake his head, he asks. “Stay? For breakfast, I mean.”

“I’d love to,” Yamaguchi says. “...what about you? Have you had breakfast already?”

“Yeah, I had biscuits.”

“Biscuits? Sit down and have a proper breakfast with me.”

“Go ahead without me,” Kageyama insists, guiding Yamaguchi back into his apartment. “I have to put the _futon_ away.” Despite Yamaguchi’s best efforts to talk him into having breakfast together, he won’t budge. Yamaguchi’s smile falters.

“If I didn’t have to go to work soon, I’d make porridge for you or something,” Yamaguchi murmurs.

“You’ve treated me so many times.” Kageyama glances back at him. “Think of it as my way of returning the favour.”

“It’s mostly takeouts and restaurant food, though. Nothing can compare to your home-cooked food.” Yamaguchi chuckles. He approaches the table, lifting the food covers to reveal a bowl of piping hot rice, served with fish and soup. 

“Stop worrying about pointless things, and eat. How did you sleep last night?”

“Pretty good. I know I keep saying it, but...thank you.” He only wonders how he is going to repay Kageyama for all the kindness he has shown to him. 

“Like I’ve told you so many times, don’t worry about it,” Kageyama says. “Sit.”

Yamaguchi seats himself on the couch. He watches Kageyama again.

“You sure you don’t want to join me for breakfast?”

His last-ditch attempt is met with a wry smile and a wave of a hand from Kageyama. Accepting with some reluctance that Kageyama is not going to change his mind, he digs into the breakfast Kageyama has cooked for him. He takes a bite.

It’s delicious.

 

\---

 

Leaving Yamaguchi to his breakfast, Kageyama heads into his room, and sees that the _futon_ has been folded and placed in the centre of the room. A small smile tugs at his lips. Leave it to Yamaguchi to take the initiative and clean up after himself, after all of Kageyama’s reassurances that he would take care of things.

Kageyama kneels down, laying a hand on the blanket. 

Yamaguchi slept here - in his room - mere moments ago.

The fuzzy warmth in his chest subsides, and in its place, a constricted knot of emotions pulls tight, tangled beyond saving. He forces himself to breathe, driving his concentration back onto the task at hand. 

He’s used to it—his heart going haywire in Yamaguchi’s presence, seeing Yamaguchi in his dreams and in the little things that makes Kageyama think of him, having to pretend he hasn’t been harbouring a massive crush on Yamaguchi for far too long, and his _damned_ inability to confess to Yamaguchi. 

10 years. That was how long they were apart before they met again 9 months ago. By all standards, it was more than enough time for him to get over Yamaguchi.

But as he discovered the moment Yamaguchi appeared before him, he never did.

He doesn’t know how he keeps it up. Sometimes, he comes dangerously close to burning up in Yamaguchi’s brilliance. Sometimes, he wonders why he can’t confront his feelings head on, to free himself and move on if nothing else.

So he reminds himself that he survived 2 years of pining for Yamaguchi in high school. He survived missing his chance to confess, and seeing his crush walk out of his life, blissfully ignorant of his feelings. He has done it before. If it means being able to see Yamaguchi everyday, he will do it again.

An image flashes into his mind. Seeing Yamaguchi’s face streaked with tears, cracks splinter across his resolve. Never did he think that he would one day witness Yamaguchi break down so utterly in front of him, shuddering in his arms as he cried over a patient he could not save. Holding Yamaguchi for the first time wasn’t all moonlight and roses like he dreamed, but it was all he could do as every sob from Yamaguchi pushed him to the brink of tears.

Offering a listening ear, and making breakfast for him, was all he could do while Yamaguchi hurt.

Kageyama lets out the breath he doesn’t know he has been holding. It does nothing to relieve the jagged ache tormenting him.

He embraces the blanket to his chest.

It’s still warm, and smells of Yamaguchi.

 

\---

 

“Help a guy out?” Sugawara rubs his palms together.

“I’m really sorry...”

“We just need two people. If you and Kageyama join in, we can all get free drinks.” Testing his luck, Sugawara flashes him his brightest grin. “Just think, karaoke on Friday night, and all the booze you can drink. It’ll be fun!”

“Kageyama doesn’t like parties though…” Yamaguchi whispers with a feeble smile. Sugawara is persistent, and the more Yamaguchi has to turn Sugawara down, the worse he feels.

“Save it, Dr. Suga,” Hanamaki pipes up. “Dr. Yamaguchi’s taken, remember? Karaoke or not, he’s not interested in our mixer party.”

“Kageyama and I are not dating.” As if on auto-pilot, Yamaguchi spouts his usual reply.

“Ho,” Hanamaki hums, his lips curling into an amused smile. “Funny you should bring him up, considering I didn’t mention him.”

“All you’ve done is tease me about him. It doesn’t take a genius to know where you were going with it,” Yamaguchi hits back, focusing his attention on the charts he has to proofread.

“Yeah, well, your just-friends act isn’t exactly convincing. Right?” Hanamaki jerks his chin towards the other nurses coming over to join them. Semi grins his agreement, while Michimiya expresses hers with vigorous nodding. Even Kindaichi has lowered his head in some sort of silent concession as he avoids Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“He waited 3 hours for you the first time round, fetches you home pretty much every day, brings you out for lunch and dinner…” Semi starts listing off until Yamaguchi has to raise a hand to make him stop. “Sorry, Dr. Yamaguchi, but I’m not buying it.”

“You can come clean with us.” Hanamaki grins, nudging Yamaguchi with his elbow. “No need to be shy.”

Yamaguchi lets out a low groan. 

“I give up.”

“It’s a shame Kageyama doesn’t like parties, though,” Sugawara says. “He’s polite and seemed pretty sensible when I had the chance to talk to him a while back. I would have liked to get to know him better.”

“Really…?” Kindaichi gives Sugawara a doubtful look. “I don’t mean this in a bad way, but he doesn’t exactly look approachable…”

“Well, back in my day, Kindaichi, we called guys like him the strong, silent type. Some people—” Hanamaki stresses with a meaningful gaze in Yamaguchi’s direction “—really dig that.”

Yamaguchi presses his lips together, glaring back at him. Grinning, Hanamaki meets his eyes without a flinch.

“Anyway! Since you’re here,” Sugawara beams at Kindaichi, “you don’t happen to have any plans this Friday evening, do you?”

“I’m on duty.” Kindaichi rubs the side of his neck. “I heard about the party from Hanamaki, and honestly speaking, I would have liked to go if not for work. Sorry.”

“Call in sick, and go with us!” Sugawara says without batting an eyelid. “And bring a friend along. Then we’ll get free drinks!”

“I’ll cover for you. No one will suspect a thing,” Hanamaki adds, wearing a cheeky grin. 

“Err--”

“Hey, don’t lead him astray.” Semi interrupts with a rebuke. “And Dr. Sugawara, what’s with the mixer parties lately? I thought you’re already seeing someone.”

“Ah right, the lawyer with the fluffy hair,” Hanamaki recalls.

“Oh god, he’s not coming, is he?” Michimiya gasps, her face contorted in horror. “The last time he went, he flirted with all my friends, made them fall for him, and then they found out he’s dating you. Do you know how many hearts he broke that night--” Her cell phone rings, cutting her off. “Ennoshita,” she says upon glimpsing the screen, and she gives them a hasty wave before picking up the call and taking off towards the triage station. Semi’s phone goes off shortly after, and he too excuses himself to go attend to a patient. 

Eventually, Kindaichi leaves as well for a cup of coffee, while Sugawara is called away by a nurse. Yamaguchi lets out a soundless sigh as he embraces the much-welcomed peace and quiet. Just as he is about to tackle the charts with renewed vigour, Hanamaki taps him on his arm.

“Your ‘just-friend’ is here,” he says, looking at the entrance. “He’s early for once.”

Yamaguchi bolts out of his chair. His paperwork forgotten, he waltzes down the waiting area towards Kageyama. 

“Kageyama,” he calls out, a wide smile taking its place on his lips. “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon.”

“I happened to pass by while running an errand. Figured you’d be done by now.” Kageyama takes in the white coat and blue scrubs Yamaguchi is wearing. “Am I too early?”

“I’m nearly done,” Yamaguchi says, glancing back at the documents Hanamaki is keeping an eye on for him. He has long finished handover, so once he files the papers away and changes his clothes, he’s free to go. “Give me five minutes, and then we can go.”

Kageyama nods.

“Be sure not to leave anything behind.”

“Got it.” Yamaguchi grins. He returns for his documents, smiling as he spots Sugawara approaching them. Sugawara gives him a toothy grin, and right away Yamaguchi can tell what he’s planning.

“He’s not going to say yes,” Yamaguchi warns.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” Sugawara says, chuckling as Yamaguchi passes him with a resigned groan. Making his way towards Kageyama, he greets Kageyama with a friendly wave. Kageyama acknowledges him with a small bow. 

“It’s been a while since we last talked.” Sugawara beams. “You look well. Glad to see that. How’s life?”

“Good. It’s nice to see you again,” Kageyama says. Without Yamaguchi around, he keeps to himself, and is lukewarm at best to Sugawara’s patient attempts to break the ice. Other than the fact that he works for the Tokyo Fire Department, lives next door to Yamaguchi, and used to go to the same high school as Yamaguchi, Sugawara hasn’t been able to learn much about him. 

Once Yamaguchi’s name is mentioned however, it’s a different matter altogether. Kageyama’s eyes gleam as he laps up the stories Sugawara shares with him, and he starts to open up, asking questions about their work and about Yamaguchi. Sugawara can’t help smiling at the 180-degree turn in Kageyama’s demeanour. He only wonders if Yamaguchi knows how much he means to this guy. 

“By the way, do you like karaoke?” Now that Kageyama has warmed up to him, he decides to test the waters.

Kageyama frowns.

“No.”

“My friends and I are organizing a mixer party at this nice karaoke place, and we’re short of two participants,” Sugawara explains. “Would you like to join us? We tried inviting Yamaguchi too, but no matter how many times we asked, he won’t say yes. I thought that if he knew a good friend was going, he’d change his mind.”

Kageyama falls silent. He fixes Sugawara with a questioning stare.

“...why are you making him go if he doesn’t want to?”

Sugawara holds up his hands.

“Oh no. If you’re not going, then we’ll leave him alone, of course,” he clarifies.

“I’m not interested.”

“Okay.” Sugawara accepts with a conciliatory smile. It appears to work, as the deep wrinkle between Kageyama’s eyebrows smoothens. “Not a fan of mixer parties?” Sugawara asks. Seeing Kageyama shake his head, he says. “I wouldn’t exactly say I like them either, to be honest, but my colleagues enjoy them. Many of them want to date but can’t find the time, so I hold these parties for them to get to know more people. I’m guessing you don’t have a need for that, though. One look at you tells me that you’re happily taken.”

“In a way,” Kageyama blurts out. 

Sugawara blinks. He watches Kageyama’s eyes snap wide open as his own words sink in, and slowly his daze gives way to quiet, vindicated elation.

The tips of Kageyama’s ears have gone bright red. 

“...not exactly,” Kageyama corrects himself.

“Can I take that to mean that there _is_ someone then?” 

Kageyama’s silence is all the answer he needs.

A few steps away, Yamaguchi clutches his bag, hidden behind a pillar. He stares down at his shoes. Kageyama’s reply reverberates in his head.

This isn’t his first time hearing about Kageyama’s crush. He was there when Hinata teased Kageyama about it. He remembers the conversation he and Kageyama had after the gathering, when Kageyama spoke of the first love he has had since high school.

It didn’t seem like a big deal back then.

So why does being reminded of it now hurt so much?

 

\---

 

A storm rages within Yamaguchi’s mind. 

Clutching to the wheel, he is a precarious speck against the treacherous swells of his emotions. The winds lash against his sails, and the waves bellow. He struggles against the relentless onslaught, fighting tooth and nail for control, but it is too little, too late.

He loses, and capsizes. He plummets.

What he once brushed off as a juvenile crush has grown into something much bigger, and every single thing Kageyama does only makes him fall harder, and makes things worse. 

He struggles to recall when it changed. Was it when they shared a dance together during the _Bon Odori_? That late afternoon when he hung out with Kageyama while Kageyama washed his bike? Or had he started developing feelings for Kageyama before then? 

Somewhere along the line, Kageyama has become very important to him.

And he has forgotten that Kageyama’s heart belongs to someone else.

A sharp ache pierces Yamaguchi’s chest. The scenery of Shinjuku, his usual solace, is a blur past his unfocused eyes, offering little comfort from the jumbled mess of emotions swallowing him up. Kageyama, oblivious to Yamaguchi’s pain, focuses on the road ahead. The warmth from his body exacerbates Yamaguchi’s mental turmoil—a vortex sucking him deeper into the ocean. 

Yet, Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to let go. 

Closing his eyes, he winds his arms tighter around Kageyama’s waist, and lets himself sink.

“Are you okay? You haven’t spoken since we left the hospital.” It takes the sound of Kageyama’s voice to pull Yamaguchi out of his rumination. Only then does Yamaguchi realize that they have reached home. He forces a smile as he gets off the motorcycle, avoiding Kageyama’s eyes.

“Yeah.” 

Kageyama’s frown makes it clear that he’s not convinced. Yamaguchi walks on ahead before Kageyama can grill him further, and Kageyama has to take long strides to keep up with him. Neither of them talk as they make their way up. The awkward silence weighs down on Yamaguchi.

When they enter Yamaguchi’s place, Kageyama breaks the wordless tension with another question. 

“Did something happen at work?”

Yamaguchi stills as Kageyama’s admission to Sugawara comes rushing back to him. He gives his head a hard shake, passing it off as a response.

“It was a pretty slow day, actually,” he murmurs. “I even had time to do my paperwork.”

He puts down their dinner on the dining table, keeping his attention away from Kageyama’s scrutinizing gaze. As he heads into the kitchen, Kageyama follows him.

“...you don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Kageyama says. “No one can force you into it.”

Pausing, Yamaguchi turns to Kageyama.

“The mixer party,” Kageyama explains. “I met Sugawara earlier, and we talked a bit. It sounds like he’s trying to make you go, even though you already told him no.”

It’s a while before Yamaguchi registers Kageyama’s words. A laugh escapes his lips, and his problems momentarily slip from his mind.

“Sugawara isn’t that sort of guy,” he says as he rinses and dries the cutlery, handing one set to Kageyama. “He won’t force people into things they don’t like. He needs two more people for some promotion, but he hasn’t had any luck. The party’s in a couple of days, so I guess that’s why he’s getting a bit desperate.”

“Promotion?” Kageyama sits down opposite Yamaguchi, opening his pack of _oden_.

“The bar they’re going to is offering free drinks for groups of 10 people and above,” Yamaguchi explains. “Sugawara has a knack for hunting down deals like these. I bet it helps with all the mixer parties he organizes.” He counts off with his fingers. “Now that I think about it, this has to be the third or fourth party he’s organized so far.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows shoot up.

“How does he find the time for all these parties?” He asks, voicing Yamaguchi’s own thoughts.

“Beats me. Not only do you have to work out a date that fits everyone’s schedules, you have to find a place with decent food and entertainment. I have no idea how he does it. I don’t usually enjoy mixer parties, but the couple of times I went were a lot of fun.”

Kageyama’s feature twitch into a grimace, and amusement rises within Yamaguchi. 

“Don’t like mixer parties?” Yamaguchi asks.

“I hate them,” Kageyama mutters, picking at his food. “Bokuto and Haiba made me go once. I ended up eating peanuts the whole time.”

“Why?” Yamaguchi can’t keep down his laughter at the mental image of Kageyama camping at a corner of a karaoke room, shovelling peanuts into his mouth. “Was the party that bad?”

“I’m no good at talking to people,” Kageyama says. “And it was boring. People kept asking about my interests. How’s that supposed to get you a date?”

“How else do you expect people to get to know you?”

“Relationships don’t just come about because you like the same kind of movies and sports as the other person,” Kageyama points out.

“Yeah, but you have to start somewhere.” Yamaguchi grins. “You told me before that you’ve never dated. I think I know why now.”

Kageyama snorts, a wide grin appearing on his face as he wolfs down a fishcake.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that unless you intend to stay single, you’ll never find your other half if you don’t open up,” Yamaguchi teases. His thoughts circle back to Kageyama’s first love again. As he finds himself wondering what sort of person they must be to be able to capture and hold on to Kageyama’s heart for so long, the dull ache in his chest returns. The smile on his lips softens. “And it means that whoever gets to date you will be a very lucky person.”

Silence persists. When Yamaguchi looks up, he finds Kageyama staring down, eyes wide and unblinking. Kageyama’s face has grown so red that Yamaguchi can feel a low heat rising in his own cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi tries to laugh off his mounting self-consciousness. “Did I say something weird?”

Kageyama shakes his head violently, but he doesn’t respond to Yamaguchi’s attempts to keep the conversation going. Getting the hint, Yamaguchi keeps his gaze low, and finishes his dinner in the uneasy silence. 

Him and his goddamn big mouth.

They finish dinner, and as they clear up the table, Yamaguchi racks his brains for a way to salvage the situation. To his frustration, he comes up empty, and has to settle for a simple goodbye as Kageyama prepares to leave.

“See you tomorrow,” he whispers.

“Good night.” Kageyama hesitates before meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. “You don’t have to answer this, but,” he shifts his gaze down, breaking eye contact, “...would you try dating again?”

Yamaguchi’s smile fades. An old joke echoes in his ears.

 _“If we’re still single by 30, we should hook up.”_

What was once a flippant jest has now become a dream, so heartbreakingly far beyond his reach.

An eternity passes, and he sighs.

“I don’t know. I can’t say for sure.”

Kageyama turns away before Yamaguchi can catch his reaction.

“...is that so.” He straightens. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“...night,” Yamaguchi mumbles. Unable to take his eyes off Kageyama’s profile, he stays until Kageyama has returned to his own apartment. Yamaguchi retreats into his house, leaning against the door as he presses his hands to his face, composing himself. Pulling his hand down his face, he shuffles towards the TV cabinet, and opens the drawer.

The _omamori_ charm he picked up during Obon is the first thing he sees, the gold sheen of its fabric a sharp contrast with its dark-coloured surroundings. He picks it up, tracing the words on it with his thumb. He never worked up the guts to give it to Kageyama like he promised himself he would, and the charm has laid here ever since. 

It’s a perfect embodiment of his feelings for Kageyama, if anything.

Feelings that Kageyama doesn’t return.

Yamaguchi closes his eyes, and takes in a shaky breath. Relinquishing the _omamori_ charm, he locks it away.

He only hopes that with time, he can do the same with his affection for Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is practically done, actually! I hope to have it up tomorrow or the day after latest.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving me your thoughts in the comments. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * All comments are welcomed and cherished, no matter how old this fic is! :)
>   * Comments on every chapter are welcomed with open arms and happy hearts!
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * "help I can't words": keysmash, reaction gifs, screaming into the void (please be informed that the void will most happily scream back at you)
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. If you prefer not to receive a reply, feel free to sign your comment with a "whisper" and I'll quietly appreciate you and your awesomeness. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for **mentions of death of an unnamed character** (car accident), as well as a **near-death of a major character** (building fire). This fic also includes two resuscitation scenes.
> 
> All characters in this fic have been aged up to their late twenties. There is a wet dream scene in Chapter 2, and a sex scene between two consenting adults in Chapter 3. As a note, smut scenes are **not** marked.
> 
> And lastly, the first-years are alumni of Karasuno High, but their seniors and coaches are different people in this AU. That means Suga, Shimizu and Daichi etc are not part of Karasuno in this AU. There will also be other subtle differences from canon; people not being in the volleyball club in high school, people not coming from the same high school, that sort of stuff. Most of these differences are intentional.
> 
> Written for @georgeyani’s beautiful AU. Inspiration struck as soon as I saw [these](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165231875610/yamakage-future-au-an-au-where-tobio-was-in) [posts](http://georgeyani.tumblr.com/post/165581014335/yamakage-future-au-firefighter-tobio-er) and I knew I HAD to write this. Check out their beautiful art!
> 
> Massive thanks to @bouenkyou for huge, HUGE support and encouragement during the entire ride, for accompanying me on my manic one-month editing spree, and to @georgeyani for invaluable help with the medical scenes and this AU! Thank you, thank you.

Yamaguchi gives his locker a cursory glance to make sure he hasn’t left anything behind. Digging out his scarf from his bag, he pulls on his outer coat, and prepares to knock off for the day. On his way out, he passes by Shimizu, who is in the midst of contemplating a patient’s test results. He acknowledges her with a smile when she looks up at him. Shimizu’s serious expression lightens.

“Heading back on your own?” She asks.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says. Kageyama informed him last week that he had to cover Bokuto’s shift today, which means that he will be working 2 consecutive 24-hour shifts. Yamaguchi hopes that Kageyama has been taking regular naps.

Shimizu nods.

“It looks like it’s snowing rather heavily. Do take care on your way back,” she says. 

“So I’ve heard.” Yamaguchi resists the urge to groan. “I will. Thanks, Dr. Shimizu.”

“See you tomorrow, then.” She smiles. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Yamaguchi beams back, grateful that Shimizu is not the type to pry. Had he run into Sugawara, Hanamaki, or one of the other nurses instead...his head hurts thinking about the interrogation he would have to endure from them.

He approaches the entrance. The doors slide open, and he scrunches up his face as he shuffles out into the bitter cold. Releasing a soundless sigh, he shrinks into his warm scarf and coat before returning into the heated interiors of the hospital. The snow has come early this year, and according to the weather forecast, December may once again see a heavier snowfall than usual. Great for those praying for a white Christmas, he supposes. Faced with the unpleasant option of having to walk in the cold, the taxi is shaping up to be a more and more attractive - if expensive - alternative by the minute. 

He fishes out his phone from his pocket. As he searches for the taxi booking number, his gaze hovers over Kageyama’s name. He presses Kageyama’s name, bringing up his contact details.

Yamaguchi makes it his personal rule not to disturb Kageyama when he is working, not that it stops him from thinking about Kageyama. His meals at home have been quiet, lonely affairs, and as he tucks into his cold supper, he wonders if Kageyama is eating properly. He can’t sleep when he goes to bed, his mind whirling with thoughts of Kageyama and whether he is getting sufficient rest. 

Two days without Kageyama, and he misses him already. All the idle chatter Yamaguchi keeps picking up from colleagues daydreaming over their romantic plans for Christmas is not helping any.

But at the very least, he can rest easy with the knowledge that Kageyama is too wrapped up in work to think about confessing to his first love. 

Yamaguchi shrugs away the thought. Just as he goes back to pondering calling for a taxi, his phone goes off with a message. He rubs his eyes.

...Kageyama is texting him from work? He opens the message. 

_are you done_

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrow. Not wanting to keep Kageyama waiting, he breaks his own rule, and sends a reply.

_Leaving now. Why?_

Kageyama’s response comes instantly.

_great. Im outside_

Yamaguchi stares at his phone. He dashes out, and sure enough, Kageyama is closeby, waiting for him on his motorcycle.

“You came here in the snow on your motorbike!?” Yamaguchi yells, causing Kageyama to look up. “That’s dangerous. The roads are slippery.”

Kageyama gives him a puzzled look as he hands him the helmet. The black motorcycle jacket he is dressed in complements his physique, and his hands are clad in matching gloves.

“I’ll drive carefully,” he promises, his voice muffled by his helmet.

“And I thought you had work today,” Yamaguchi says.

“Bokuto showed up in the end. Iwaizumi said he got dumped.”

“O-oh.”

They leave the hospital, and pick up _bento_ boxes for dinner along the way back. Yamaguchi praises Kageyama for having the foresight to bring an insulated bag, and they tuck their dinner into the motorcycle’s storage compartment before making their way home. Despite the freezing wind nipping at his unprotected hands, Yamaguchi has never felt warmer, and more cherished.

He can’t be happier, knowing that he’s spending Christmas Day with Kageyama. 

Their dinner is still warm by the time they get back to Yamaguchi’s place and Yamaguchi heats up leftover stew from yesterday as a side to their _bento_ boxes. Sitting down to eat, they entertain each other with stories from work—it’s funny how they have so much to talk about even though they were apart for all of two days.

“The hospital had a charity ball the other day to raise money for the new wing. I didn’t get to go though, since I had work,” Yamaguchi shares. “But I later found out that no one in our department went, so I guess I wouldn’t have gone even if I didn’t have work.”

“What’s the point of a ball anyway?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow, chomping down a large mouthful of rice.

“You go there to dance, eat good food, listen to the hospital director talk, and maybe open up your wallet for the new wing.” Yamaguchi grins. “We’re accepting donations, by the way.”

“Doesn’t sound any different from a party,” Kageyama remarks.

“You could say it’s a party for rich people,” Yamaguchi says. “One that comes with expensive wine and stuffy waltzes.”

“And you wanted to go?”

“Just wanted to see what it’s like.” Yamaguchi gives a shrug. “I’ve never been to a charity ball before.”

Kageyama shovels the rest of his dinner into his mouth, and puts down his chopsticks. Under Yamaguchi’s curious watch, he moves away from the table, and turns to face him.

“Kageyama...?”

“You wanted a ball, right? Who says a ball has to be fancy?” Kageyama says. “I don’t have expensive wine, but if it’s a dance you want, you’ve got it. I’ll make a donation to that new wing too.” He holds his arms up as though he’s holding an invisible dance partner, looking so odd that Yamaguchi struggles to hold back his laughter. 

“What’re you doing?” Yamaguchi asks.

Kageyama throws his hands around.

“...inviting you to dance. Or something. I don’t know how this works, okay.”

His gruff response earns another round of laughter from Yamaguchi as he gets up.

“You’re hopeless.” And yet, Kageyama’s charming awkwardness is what sweeps him off his feet, and lets him find a kindred spirit in Kageyama. “Have you taken dancing lessons before?”

Kageyama stares at him. His hands are frozen in place.

“...no.”

Yamaguchi’s grin widens.

“That makes two of us, then. If we’re dancing, we’re going to need music.” He picks a song - one of his favourites - and leaves it to play on his phone while he steps into Kageyama’s waiting arms. Kageyama has gone absolutely rigid.

“How does this work?” Yamaguchi hears him mumble.

“We’re the only ones here.” Yamaguchi grasps Kageyama’s hand, winding his other arm around Kageyama’s waist. He smiles as he feels Kageyama tense up. “Relax. Just follow my lead.”

Swallowing, Kageyama nods, and Yamaguchi feels Kageyama’s hand come to a rest on the small of his own back. They sway together to the strains of music from Yamaguchi’s phone, their movements subtle, uncertain at first. Getting into it, Kageyama begins to relax, and the tension eases out of his shoulders. He graces Yamaguchi with a dimpled smile that robs Yamaguchi of his breath. His arms feel so warm Yamaguchi swears he’s going to melt in his embrace.

The living room and the rest of the world fade into the back of Yamaguchi’s mind. _Moon River_ is playing, and Kageyama is all that Yamaguchi sees before him, and Yamaguchi’s heart overflows with affection for the man in his arms.

If only they could stay like this forever.

Kageyama’s movements slow to a stop. As their gazes meet, Yamaguchi loses himself in Kageyama’s dark blue eyes. Kageyama’s arms tighten around him, and the pounding of Yamaguchi’s own heart fills his ears. Kageyama’s body is pressed flush against Yamaguchi’s, his warmth reaching all the way to Yamaguchi’s heart.

Seeing Kageyama lean in, Yamaguchi’s eyelids lower.

The gap between their lips is closing--

Yamaguchi’s eyes snap open. He puts his hands on Kageyama’s chest, giving him a gentle push. Kageyama pulls away at once, and stares at him, stunned and - to Yamaguchi’s heartbreak - disappointed. Yamaguchi’s stomach drops.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi whispers. 

Kageyama lets go of him. As if seized by a horrifying realization, he jerks back, rising panic displacing the crestfallen look on his face. 

“No, I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Kageyama babbles, flustered. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He runs a hand through his hair, and his face is contorted in misery as he turns away from Yamaguchi. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Yamaguchi whips his head from side to side.

“No, no. You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he reassures. Though Kageyama appears unconvinced, the pained guilt vanishes from his face, somewhat alleviating Yamaguchi’s own. The mood dashed, they stand in frigid silence. Kageyama gestures at Yamaguchi’s half-eaten dinner.

“You should finish eating before it gets cold.”

“...right.”

On Yamaguchi’s phone, an idol from a bygone era sings about unrequited love. A surly grimace surfaces on Yamaguchi’s lips as he mashes the stop button. 

What follows after is the quietest, most awkward dinner of his life. While he eats, Kageyama is staring at the table with his arms crossed, deep in thought. The few conversations Yamaguchi manages to strike up with Kageyama feel strained and stunted, leading nowhere as Kageyama supplies one-word answers and nothing else. Giving up, Yamaguchi concentrates on forcing down his dinner. He tries to ignore the ache in his chest.

They clear up the dishes without a word. Just like that, what was almost the most magical night Yamaguchi has had limps to its abrupt, pitiful end.

Yamaguchi leans against the door frame, lost in the what-ifs, while Kageyama slips on his shoes. 

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi lifts his head, jolting when his gaze meets Kageyama’s. 

“Yes…?” He trails off. Kageyama’s eyes hold a serious, earnest gleam that is unlike anything he has seen before.

Kageyama opens his mouth. No sound comes out, and he closes it. When he tries to speak again, his voice fails him. A defeated exhale escapes his lips.

“...it’s nothing. I’m sorry about earlier. Good night.”

“Night...and Merry Christmas,” Yamaguchi says feebly. Kageyama’s response is a wordless nod before he leaves. As soon as Kageyama is out of sight, Yamaguchi goes back in. He drags his feet to his room, and collapses onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

His heart screams.

His face is burning. The sensation of Kageyama’s arms around him, the heat of Kageyama’s body won’t leave him.

For that one perfect moment, Kageyama’s first love was nothing but a dim shadow at the back of his head. As they shared their dance, he could almost swear that his feelings were not one-sided; that Kageyama feels the same way towards him too. His chance to confess was right in front of him, inches from his grasp.

He came so close--

\--only to screw it all up.

“...what am I doing…?”

Why _did_ he stop Kageyama?

He squeezes his eyes shut, and drowns in the whirlpool of his own regrets.

  


\---

  


One week has gone by since the fiasco on Christmas Day, and it would seem that nothing has changed. Kageyama still takes time to pick up Yamaguchi from work. He sets aside leftover soup for Yamaguchi, and they continue to have their meals together. When they chat, no mention is made of the disastrous evening. It’s all too easy to assume that things have gone back to normal.

But Yamaguchi knows better.

It doesn’t escape his notice that Kageyama has gotten quieter, and far more guarded. Every reply Kageyama gives to him feels measured, deliberated over. When Yamaguchi cracks a joke, he beams politely but the smile never reaches his eyes. Yamaguchi has lost count of the number of times their conversations taper off into a choking silence that feels like hands tightening around his own throat. 

Kageyama has never seemed further.

It _hurts_. 

After all his efforts getting Kageyama to open up to him, all the time they spent with each other, all the memories they’ve made together, Kageyama has shut him out, and he has no one to blame but himself. 

All the dancing he’s been doing around his own feelings has come back to bite him in the ass.

Yamaguchi wrings his hands. With less than two hours to go to the New Year, he finds himself standing outside Kageyama’s door, clinging to the slim hope that he still has a shot at salvaging their friendship. He knows he’s pushing his luck. To say nothing of the fact that Kageyama may not want to see him now, he can’t be sure if Kageyama is off work today.

But if the alternative is to lose Kageyama for good…

He musters up every bit of courage in him, and knocks on the door. After what feels like forever, he hears the lock being undone on the other side. His breath hitches in his throat. 

When Kageyama opens the door, Yamaguchi greets him with what he hopes is a bright smile.

“Want to go to the shrine together?” Yamaguchi fires off before he loses his nerve. “To pray for the new year.”

Kageyama contemplates him. His expression is blank, and Yamaguchi shifts under his sharp scrutiny, getting antsy. The longer the wait drags, the heavier Yamaguchi’s heart grows.

Then, the warmest, happiest, most tender smile blooms on Kageyama’s face, and Yamaguchi falls for him all over again.

“Yeah.”

Once Kageyama is ready, they set out for the shrine. Yamaguchi plays it safe at first, sticking to harmless, if boring, questions about Kageyama’s work and his colleagues. To his immense relief Kageyama is much more willing to talk this time, and as they chat, the tight tension that has existed over the past week defuses, and the atmosphere between them thaws. By the time they reach their destination, Kageyama is back to himself. The shine in Kageyama’s eyes as he talks warms Yamaguchi to his core, and Yamaguchi is all too happy to devote his full attention to him.

After jostling for a spot at the _temizuya_ fountain, they group up again to catch up with each other, making their way into the shrine. Kageyama blinks as he takes in the size of the crowd. His eyes widen, and Yamaguchi grins. 

“So many people,” Kageyama mutters.

“I know,” Yamaguchi laughs, remembering his own shock when he first came here to make his New Year visit. “I swear it gets more crowded each year.”

Kageyama makes a disapproving noise. He removes his glove.

“Better not get separated. Stay close,” he says, and offers his hand to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi’s breathing ceases. His lips part, and he presses them together again. His gaze darts from Kageyama’s hand to his face. Kageyama is looking away from him, and it’s impossible to tell what he’s thinking. Yamaguchi stares at Kageyama’s outstretched hand again, and makes up his mind.

He slips his hand into Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s first love can eat their heart out. 

The line moves at a snail pace, and neither of them talk. Yamaguchi’s face grows hot as he gives Kageyama’s hand a gentle squeeze. Feeling him return the gesture, Yamaguchi smiles into his scarf.

Kageyama lets go when they get to the main shrine, and Yamaguchi’s heart dips at the loss of his warmth. Composing himself and burying his disappointment, he turns towards the main shrine, and prays—for a smooth year at work, for good luck and health for his family and friends, and for Kageyama’s safety and happiness. 

As for his wish to hold Kageyama’s hand again, he decides against asking the gods for something so frivolous.

Once they have made their offerings, they leave to join another line, this time for _omikuji_ fortunes. Yamaguchi nudges Kageyama.

“What did you wish for?” Yamaguchi asks.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, and a grin slowly surfaces on his face.

“Wishes won’t come true if you say them out loud.”

Yamaguchi’s laughter leaves his lips as a white puff.

“I had no idea you believe in stuff like that.”

“Not taking my chances,” Kageyama says.

The wait goes by much faster, and it’s not long before they depart with their fortunes in hand. Yamaguchi opens his fortune right away, and his face lights up at the word ‘Blessing’ written on it. Apparently, not only will he have excellent fortune with money in the coming year, his good luck will also extend to romance. 

Yamaguchi grins until his cheeks ache—he knows better than to put too much stock in these fortunes, but he’ll take what he can get. He tucks it away in his pocket. Seeing that Kageyama is also reading his own fortune, Yamaguchi peeks over his shoulder.

“You’ve got a decent one,” he comments.

Kageyama frowns at it.

“It says my saviour awaits at the bridge across the river. What’s that mean?”

After spending a good chunk of time puzzling over Kageyama’s enigmatic fortune and giving up, they stand to a side to await the countdown. While Kageyama watches the lion dance, it is the pile of old _ema_ plaques, _omamori_ charms and fortunes waiting to be lit in a bonfire that catches Yamaguchi’s attention. He recalls the charm sleeping in the drawer at home, and shrinks as his face flushes a deep red. 

Meanwhile, the chatter from the crowd is getting louder, and the excitement in the air grows thick. Yamaguchi steals a peek at his phone. It’s almost time. 

“Hurry, the countdown is starting!” Somebody shouts. A bunch of teenagers rush out from behind Yamaguchi, knocking him off balance. A pair of hands catches him, and he braces himself against Kageyama’s chest. Blinking, he stares up at Kageyama, and sees his own stunned confusion reflected on Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama exhales. At the feel of Kageyama’s warm breath on his own lips, Yamaguchi feels a shiver run down his spine. His head is overloading from the sensation of Kageyama being so close to him. Beneath his palm, Kageyama’s heart pounds.

A part of Yamaguchi knows he should pull away. 

People are going to stare.

He’s leading their relationship into unknown waters. He can’t risk things any more than he has.

Kageyama has his first love. Or does he? Yamaguchi can’t be sure anymore.

But he doesn’t move away, and neither does Kageyama. Yamaguchi feels Kageyama’s arms wrap around him, gentle and hesitant. Closing his eyes, Yamaguchi surrenders, to Kageyama and to his own feelings. He reciprocates, holding onto Kageyama like he’s the only thing that matters. When Kageyama rests his head in the nook of his shoulder, his heart is filled with so much joy it feels like it’ll burst.

Yamaguchi doesn’t hear the countdown or the cheers rising from the shrine-goers announcing the New Year, nor does he notice the bewildered stares they’re getting from the people in their vicinity. All that fills his ears is the sound of his own heart, playing the beat of his happiness, calling out to Kageyama.

  


\---

  


Yamaguchi has never had the habit of making New Year’s resolutions, and this year is no exception.

Instead, he makes a promise to himself.

He will confess to Kageyama.

  


\---

  


In the emergency department, an incoming phone call is all it takes to set things in motion. It can mean the difference between life and death.

The flurry of activity at the patient tracking board is the first clue to Yamaguchi that something has happened, and that they are about to see a sharp influx of patients. The nurses answer one call after another, and Sakunami has his phone pressed against his ear as he scribbles down the vital signs of the incoming patients. Beside him, their colleague Nametsu takes the call from another ambulance, jotting the information onto the board. 

The news comes at a trickle at first before spreading to the rest of the department. Yamaguchi has concluded arranging a ward transfer of an elderly patient with a hip fracture when he passes by Sakunami and Ennoshita, and overhears bits and pieces of their exchange. 

A major fire has broken out in a building in Kabukicho.

Ice floods Yamaguchi’s veins. 

Before he has a chance to worry however, his phone goes off. 

“Dr. Yamaguchi.” Hanamaki’s voice carries a serious undertone. Yamaguchi straightens. “We need you in Room 2 stat. We called a code.”

“On my way.”

The first ambulances have arrived, and the patients are sorted into rooms where they await treatment. Grave urgency permeates the air as physicians and nurses dash about, evaluating patients and ordering tests. Dr. Washijou and Shimizu, standing at the forefront, have taken charge of the most critical cases. Yamaguchi covers the distance with brisk steps. He slows down just barely when he sees that some of the rooms are holding admitted firefighters in the midst of treatment. Moving past the waiting area, he notices a familiar face—one he was hoping not to see.

Iwaizumi is in his firefighter uniform. Hunched over in a chair, he has his forehead pressed to his clasped hands.

Yamaguchi looks away, and presses on towards Room 2. He cannot afford to let his mind wander.

The code team has already assembled there by the time he arrives. Hanamaki turns to him as soon as he enters. Seeing his face darken with a sombre look, Yamaguchi’s stomach drops. Sugawara has taken charge of running the code, overseeing the procedure as he keeps an eagle’s eye on the heart monitor. Kindaichi is compressing the patient’s chest. The team members form a tight ring around the patient as they give concise instructions to one another, obstructing Yamaguchi’s view of the patient. The incessant, sickening beeping of the monitor blares in Yamaguchi’s ears.

“What’s the status?” Yamaguchi asks Hanamaki. 

“Patient’s a firefighter,” Hanamaki says. “Came in unconscious, and with blunt trauma. No signs of active bleeding. Paramedics delivered one shock and did the CPR for 3 minutes. The patient coded the moment he arrived.”

“How many rounds so far?” Yamaguchi’s hands have gone cold. He battles the emotions threatening to consume him, suppressing them. Now is not the time. 

“Three.”

“Let’s assess his cardiac rhythm,” Sugawara instructs. His calm voice is a beacon in the storm, helping Yamaguchi regain some form of composure. “Check for his pulse.” 

Kindaichi pulls away to allow Hanamaki assess for a pulse. Yamaguchi stares at the patient. 

It’s Kageyama.

“Still no pulse.” Hanamaki scowls at the monitor. “Asystole.”

Yamaguchi numbly looks at the line wavering on the screen, denoting Kageyama’s precarious status. 

“Do you want to switch with Hanamaki?” Sugawara asks Kindaichi. Yamaguchi snaps himself out of his shock.

“Switch with me,” he interrupts. He is not about to stand by and do nothing, not when Kageyama’s life hangs by a thread. He all but nudges aside a stunned Kindaichi without waiting for his answer, prepared to take over. Sugawara’s expression grows sombre for a split-second before he nods to Yamaguchi.

“Continue.”

Yamaguchi applies the chest compressions. With razor-sharp concentration, he drowns out everyone’s voices. His mind is focused on only one thing.

He has to resuscitate Kageyama.

“Let’s give the epi,” Sugawara says once Yamaguchi completes a round of compressions.

Yamaguchi halts, allowing Kindaichi to push the epinephrine. As his gaze moves to Kageyama’s face, the monitor’s shrieking breaks through his focus and threatens to overwhelm him. He grits his teeth as he starts another round again. 

1, 2, 3--

He will not give up on Kageyama.

\--15, 16, 17--

_So please, don’t give up on me._

\--24, 25, 26…

As he finishes the compressions, he hears it. The ceaseless wailing has eased, and a series of soft beeping fills the room.

“Rhythm detected! It’s sinus rhythm.” Only when Hanamaki confirms Kageyama’s status does Yamaguchi pull away, puffing a gasp as he catches his breath. He whips towards the monitor. The line spikes at a steady pace, indicating Kageyama’s heart rhythm. 

“Pulse check,” Sugawara directs. 

“...we have a pulse.” Yamaguchi breathes out, unfettered relief washing over him. He steps back to let the rest of the code team take over and check Kageyama’s vital signs and IV. The adrenaline in his system wears out, and the soreness of his arms and shoulders catch up with him. He lets his gaze drift towards Kageyama’s face. Kageyama is alive and his vitals are stable, but Yamaguchi knows too well that this does not mean he is out of the woods yet.

“We’ll put him under close monitoring for 24 hours. There’s a risk the patient may have sustained brain impairment,” Sugawara says, nodding at the nurses. “Please have the lab tests and imagings done.”

“On it,” Hanamaki says.

“Dr. Yamaguchi, can I count on you to interpret the results, and do the charting?” Sugawara asks.

Yamaguchi nods.

“I’ll see to it as soon as I have the results.”

A small smile banishes the solemness from Sugawara’s face. He puts a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. 

The nurses get to work, and Yamaguchi gets moving. The inflow of patients has slowed, but many rooms in the emergency department remain occupied, and he is hard pressed to remember a time when they had seen so many patients at once. Taking charge of a few patients, he examines a man in his fifties with a chronic coughing spell. Deducing that the patient is suffering from the effects of smoke inhalation, he orders x-rays and tests. 

He is called into Room 12 next, where he treats the second-degree burns of a young woman. She stares off into the distance, confused and overwhelmed. Securing her bandage, he smiles at her.

“There,” he soothes. “You’re all right now, Ms Nanase.”

Ms Nanase turns her blank gaze onto him, and starts to cry. Yamaguchi stays with her; his cell phone is silent, which means that the results are not ready and he is not required elsewhere yet, so he offers what little support he is able to give to the traumatised patient. He can only imagine the scale of the blaze that landed her, Kageyama, and so many others in the emergency department. Once she has calmed down, Yamaguchi oversees her discharge before making his way back to Room 2 again.

The first thing he does is to check Kageyama’s vital signs monitor to ensure Kageyama’s condition is stable. Lowering his gaze from the monitor, he studies Kageyama’s face. If not for the endotracheal tube holder securing the tube in place, Yamaguchi could have deluded himself into thinking that Kageyama is sleeping. 

That he did not almost die two hours ago. 

Yamaguchi gives his head a firm shake, squashing the fear before it ensnares him in its paralysing grip. 

Kageyama will wake up. Everything will be okay.

He won’t allow himself to think of the worst.

His cell phone goes off, jolting him out of his thoughts. He leaves the room to take the call before proceeding to Room 3, where he has been asked to examine a newly admitted patient complaining of breathing difficulties. Along the way, he runs into Shimizu.

Shimizu surveys him, her knitted eyebrows giving away her concern. She must have heard. He forces a shaky smile at her.

“Which patients are you covering?” She asks. “I’ll take over for you.”

He shakes his head.

“...I’d rather be doing something.” He doesn’t want to sit still. He can’t, otherwise his mind will start to run amok with all sorts of things he would rather not think about. “And the patients need all the help they can get.”

Shimizu’s worry appears to wane. She clutches her clipboard to her chest as the hints of a mental struggle surface on her subdued features. Raising her head, she places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard. We’re a team.” 

Yamaguchi’s lips curve into another smile, a genuine and heartfelt one this time. Words cannot express his gratitude for the most reliable seniors and teammates one can ask for.

“I won’t. Thank you.”

He carries on towards Room 3 to tend to the patient. Once done, he meets up with Hanamaki to receive the results of Kageyama’s lab tests and imaging, and parks himself at a counter where he can interpret and chart the results, undisturbed. From where he is sitting, he can see Iwaizumi, lingering in the waiting area. An old couple rushes into the waiting area to join Iwaizumi, their ashen faces fraught with worry, and as Sugawara approaches them, Yamaguchi turns his focus back onto the results again.

Sugawara told him earlier that he would handle the heavy responsibility of talking to Kageyama’s parents. Giving them the privacy they need is the least Yamaguchi can do.

Other than Sakunami and Michimiya stopping by to check on Yamaguchi and refill his coffee, he is left in peace to work. Head bowed, he toils away diligently at his papers, and by the time he finishes the charting a couple of hours have passed. Sugawara, Iwaizumi and Kageyama’s parents are no longer in the waiting area. Yamaguchi presumes that Sugawara has led them to Room 2.

His phone rings. He takes the call.

“Speaking.”

“Dr. Yamaguchi,” Kindaichi is frantic, “We need you in Room 2. Something’s wrong with the patient!”

Yamaguchi takes off towards Kageyama’s room. His entire body has gone cold. Sugawara meets up with him along the way, and Hanamaki and Semi arrive as well when they reach the room. Kageyama’s parents and Iwaizumi have been asked to wait outside, and Kageyama’s mother is wailing uncontrollably in her husband’s arms, in danger of collapsing. Brushing past them, Yamaguchi and the others enter Room 2.

“What happened?” Sugawara questions.

“The patient’s tachypneic, tachycardic and there’s a sudden hypotension--” Kindaichi gives a rapid-fire rundown, but Yamaguchi can see it for himself on the monitor. Kageyama’s heart rate has shot upwards while his blood pressure has plunged. Sugawara puts on his stethoscope, frowning as he examines Kageyama’s chest. 

“...prepare the crash cart and get the chest tube set now,” he orders. “Looks like tension pneumothorax has set in.”

“Pneumo--” Yamaguchi freezes. He was the one who checked the x-rays. He should have been the first to know if Kageyama had pneumothorax. Why hadn’t he detected it?

How did he make such a critical oversight? 

As if having read his thoughts, Sugawara calls out.

“Dr. Yamaguchi, I need you to focus right now.” There is no heat to his firm tone, but it is enough to bring Yamaguchi back to the present. Hanamaki returns with the crash cart, and Sugawara takes the scalpel. “I take it that you have performed a chest tube insertion before. Tell me where the insertion site is.”

Nodding, Yamaguchi points to him the place on the side of Kageyama’s chest, where an incision has to be made for the insertion of the tube. Sugawara performs the chest tube insertion, and connects the chest tube to a drainage device to get the air out of Kageyama’s pleural space. With this, Kageyama’s condition will stabilise. Yamaguchi holds his breath.

Kageyama’s heart rate freefalls. 

Yamaguchi watches in mute horror as Kageyama’s heart rate plunges dangerously low, his heart rhythm exhibiting as asystole on the monitor. He assesses Kageyama’s pulse.

“I can’t feel any pulse.” Yamaguchi pushes back against his panic before it can take over. “Initiating chest compressions.”

Kindaichi and Semi step in, placing a CPR board beneath Kageyama. As soon as the board is in place, Yamaguchi starts compressing Kageyama’s chest. Time is of essence, and he will not waste a second.

Announcing that he will run the code, Sugawara issues instructions to the nurses.

“Nurse Hanamaki, prepare and administer 1mg of epinephrine. Nurse Semi, you’ll handle ventilation. Dr. Yamaguchi, make sure your compressions are hard and fast.”

Yamaguchi does not need to be told twice. Completing one round of compressions, he looks up at the monitor. The line wavers, weak and faltering.

“Still asystole,” Hanamaki confirms grimly. Yamaguchi’s desperation climbs.

“Continue chest compressions,” Sugawara says. “Dr. Yamaguchi, do you want to switch with Nurse Kindaichi?”

“No, I can continue.” Yamaguchi begins one more round of chest compressions. After the epinephrine has been pushed, he starts another round. He’ll keep going as many times as he needs. He won’t let anything happen to Kageyama. 

As he fights to bring Kageyama back, a single thought cuts through the deathly silence of his mind.

 _Don’t you_ dare _die on me._

“Stop.” A hand rests on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and it takes him a while to realize it is Sugawara’s. Yamaguchi pants from the exertion as he looks up at the monitor. “We’ve detected cardiac rhythm. Pulse check.”

Yamaguchi holds his breath. He presses his fingers to Kageyama’s carotids. 

“There’s pulse.”

Kageyama is alive.

Yamaguchi’s hands are trembling. He stares at the line on the monitor depicting Kageyama’s returning heart rate, while Kageyama’s weak but steady pulse beats beneath his fingers. It takes both Hanamaki and Kindaichi patting him on the shoulders to bring him out of his state of shock. 

“Leave him to us,” Hanamaki says. “We’ll take care of him.”

Though every fibre of Yamaguchi is screaming to stay so he can keep a close watch on Kageyama, he forces himself to step out with Sugawara so that the nurses can do their job. Iwaizumi and Kageyama’s parents are still outside. As Sugawara engages them in a brief conversation, Kageyama’s mother is crying so much she is hyperventilating, and she has to be supported by her spouse. Kageyama’s father is a seeming picture of stoic calm, but his tired eyes betray his dismay and heartbreak. 

Yamaguchi’s heart sinks. Never did he think he would end up meeting Kageyama’s parents this way.

Once Sugawara has updated them on Kageyama’s status, Kageyama’s mother rushes into the room, sobbing for her son. Kageyama’s father stands at the door, head bowed and fists clenched at his sides. A nurse tries to urge him towards the waiting room for relatives, but he won’t budge, still as a statue. Yamaguchi clutches at straws as he struggles to find something to say. 

“Please do not worry.” He ends up repeating what Sugawara has told them earlier. “We’ll do everything we can to help him.”

Kageyama’s father’s only response is a stiff, wordless nod.

His shoulders sagging, Yamaguchi turns away to give Kageyama’s parents their privacy, and looks up to see Iwaizumi approaching him. Iwaizumi’s face is grim as he pats Yamaguchi on his upper arm. 

“You saved him. Thank you.” Iwaizumi’s voice is coarse, strained. Yamaguchi finds he can’t manage a smile at him.

Hours pass, and Yamaguchi has not moved an inch from outside Kageyama’s room, leaving only when he has to attend to another patient. Kageyama’s condition has been stable so far—a small measure of comfort from having to deal with the sight of him, unconscious on the bed with tubes running in and out of him. The other physicians and nurses offer to switch with him and keep watch, but he turns all of them down. 

Sugawara, unable to stand by and watch any longer, tries to talk him into taking a rest.

“I’m all right,” Yamaguchi insists. “I’m not tired.”

“You skipped lunch. Don’t think I didn’t notice. And you’ve been standing here for the past, what, 4 hours? I understand you’re worried, but you need to take care of yourself too. Much as I hate to say it, we don’t know when Kageyama will wake up,” Sugawara reasons. “So, please.”

Yamaguchi knows Sugawara makes a valid point. 

But he can’t bear the thought of being away when Kageyama needs him most. 

Exasperated, Sugawara sucks in a breath.

“Yamaguchi--”

“Dr. Yamaguchi,” Dr. Washijou interrupts. Yamaguchi and Sugawara whirl round to face him. Dr Washijou extends his hand towards Yamaguchi. “Give me the chart. I’ll take over.”

Yamaguchi hesitates, tightening his grip on the chart. He’s scared of rejecting Dr. Washijou, but his adamant refusal to be apart from Kageyama is stronger.

“Go have dinner and take a short nap,” Dr. Washijou says. “How do you expect to keep going if you don’t look after yourself first?”

“But the patient--”

Dr, Washijou’s wizened features twist into a severe scowl. 

“Have you forgotten what I’ve taught you? Providing the utmost care to the patient does not come at the cost of overextending yourself!”

Dr. Washijou’s outburst echoes down the corridor, causing people to stare. Out of the corner of Yamaguchi’s eye, he sees Hanamaki and Kindaichi in Room 2, exchanging uneasy looks. Yamaguchi bites his lip, and lowers his head. A rumbling sigh reaches his ears.

“He is somebody close to you, is he not? Then, all the more you cannot fall.” Dr. Washijou’s hand enters Yamaguchi’s field of vision. “The chart.”

Yamaguchi accedes. He hands the chart to him.

“...I understand,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Dr. Washijou.”

Dr. Washijou nods towards Sugawara, and Sugawara places a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

“There’s cup ramen and a couch in the break room. Let’s go, okay?”

Dr. Washijou’s razor-sharp focus is on Yamaguchi, waiting for him to leave. Yamaguchi allows himself one more glance at Kageyama before shifting his gaze to catch Hanamaki’s eye. Hanamaki’s face is solemn as he gives him a thumbs up. Kindaichi also gives Yamaguchi a nod. Knowing that Kageyama is in good hands, Yamaguchi departs with Sugawara.

They are silent as they head for the break room. Once they are there, Sugawara goes on and on about his day as he prepares instant cup ramen for them. He starts asking Yamaguchi about his day and about Kageyama, encouraging him to talk. 

It’s a while before Yamaguchi does open up, and Sugawara turns out to be the listening ear he didn’t know he needed as he tries to make sense of today. So much has happened since he set foot into Room 2 and witnessed Kageyama almost die. He tells Sugawara about the results of Kageyama’s lab tests, about how they found higher-than-normal levels of alcohol in Kageyama’s bloodstream. He trails off as he recalls how Kageyama coded twice in the span of a few hours. _Twice_.

He stands up.

“I think I should go back after all. Kageyama needs me--”

Sugawara comes over, and nudges him back down onto his chair again.

“And I think that you need to sit down, have dinner, and take a nice, long nap. Dr. Washijou’s with him. You’ll be the first to know if anything happens,” Sugawara reminds. He puts the cup of instant ramen in front of Yamaguchi. “I may not be that close to Kageyama, but I can tell he’s a fighter. He’ll recover.”

Yamaguchi wants nothing more than to believe Sugawara. He opens the instant ramen, forcing down half the ramen before he pushes the cup away. Sugawara clears up the table, and chases him to the couch for a nap.

“You better sleep. I don’t want to come back here in an hour and see that you’re gone,” Sugawara chids.

“You don’t have to worry,” Yamaguchi murmurs, closing his eyes. “There’s no way I can go back, not with Dr. Washijou there.”

“Good that you know.” Sugawara smiles. “I understand it’s difficult, but try and get some rest.”

“Mm…”

The couch is far from the best place to sleep, though Yamaguchi manages to drift into a fitful sleep. He wakes from time to time, and through his grogginess he vaguely registers Goshiki coming in to ask Sugawara about Yamaguchi’s well-being, as well as the sight of Shimizu catching a quick shut-eye, her hair sprawled forward on the table.

When he opens his eyes again, he is no longer in the break room. 

Instead, he finds himself back on the crowded grounds of Hanazono Shrine with Kageyama, the cicadas filling the balmy evening air with their noisy accompaniment to a singer’s crooning. Kageyama is conscious and on his feet. He points to the stall selling shaved ice, eyebrow raised in question, and Yamaguchi grins as he gives him a light push towards the queue.

“I need the washroom,” Yamaguchi tells him. “I’ll be back later.”

Kageyama nods, and Yamaguchi makes a beeline for the _omamori_ shop. His steps slow, and he gapes in alarm as he takes in the snaking line that has formed at the shop. Joining the end of the line, he hopes that he’ll be able to get the _omamori_ charm he wants without having to make Kageyama wait too long. 

“Welcome,” the shrine maiden greets him once it is his turn. He hums a vague reply, his attention completely absorbed by the charms on display. A bright gold charm - the last one available - catches his eye, and he picks it up. The corners of his lips rise into a smile when he notes that it’s a charm for warding off evil and bad luck.

Perfect for Kageyama.

He makes his purchase and the shrine maiden smiles as she slots it into a paper bag and passes it to him.

“Be sure to give it to him,” she says. He pauses, blinking, but before he can ask, the shrine maiden has moved on to the next customer.

He goes back to the shaved ice stall. Kageyama, too, has conquered the long queue, and leaves the stall with two cups of shaved ice. Kageyama turns around to look for him. Frowning, Kageyama starts to walk away from Yamaguchi.

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi calls. 

Kageyama doesn’t hear him, instead moving deeper into the crowd. Yamaguchi calls out to him again, but the distance between them keeps growing.

“Kageyama, wait!” 

Yamaguchi pushes against the crowd, trying to get to Kageyama, but the crowd shoves him back, separating them. As he is buffeted by the crowd, Kageyama is getting so far away Yamaguchi cannot see him.

He’s losing him.

“Don’t go...!”

 _There’s still so much I haven’t told you_ \--

Yamaguchi blinks into the harsh light of the break room. His eyes are wet with tears.

He rubs a hand over his face, drying his eyes before pushing himself up. His neck screams its soreness. Getting up to stretch, he sees Kindaichi nodding off at the table, in imminent danger of falling off his chair. The clock on the wall reads 2 am.

He’s had enough sleep. Yamaguchi gently wakes Kindaichi so that he can take the couch. He heads into the washroom to freshen up, and goes to take over the watch from Dr. Washijou. Dr. Washijou fixes him with a stern glare, scrutinizing him from head to toe before he debriefs Yamaguchi on Kageyama’s condition. Kageyama is stable, but he has yet to regain consciousness. Once done with the handover, Dr. Washijou leaves, and Yamaguchi approaches Kageyama’s bedside. 

“Kageyama,” he whispers. “I’m here.”

The peaceful look on Kageyama’s face belies his vulnerable condition. Yamaguchi’s chest tightens, making it hard to breathe. He reaches for Kageyama’s wrist to feel his pulse. 

“I had a dream, and you were in it,” he says. “Remember when we went to Hanazono Shrine for _Obon_? We were there in my dream. You were queueing for shaved ice, and I had to leave for a while. But when I came back--”

His voice hitches. He takes in a shaky breath, trying to control the sharp ache in his chest.

He wants to stay by Kageyama’s side, hear his voice, buy supper for him and spend his days with him. There’s still so much he wants to do with Kageyama.

So many things he wants to tell him.

“You can’t leave me, okay? I’ll--” He chokes. “...I’ll get mad if you do.”

The feel of Kageyama’s heartbeat against his fingers is all the response he has. Yamaguchi releases his wrist, doing a cursory check on Kageyama’s status to ease the burden on his mind as he composes himself. Leaving the room, he runs into Hanamaki. 

“Hey,” Hanamaki greets, looking completely ragged. Yamaguchi frowns with concern. “Dr. Washijou said he handed over to you.”

“You need a nap. Have you had dinner yet?” Yamaguchi asks. 

Hanamaki waves a hand.

“I’ve still got some fuel left in me. I’ll switch with Kindaichi when he’s back.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi says. “Thanks, by the way. For looking after Kageyama.” 

Hanamaki’s lips twitch into a lopsided smile, making him look less exhausted.

“Why so formal all of a sudden?” He says. “It’s my job, as a nurse and as a friend. How’re you holding up?”

A chuckle escapes Yamaguchi’s lips, dry and humourless.

“Still standing somehow, as you can see.”

“Well, there hasn’t been any problem after you resuscitated him, so that counts for something,” Hanamaki says. “He’ll wake up. A tough guy like him won’t go so easily.”

“Sugawara said the same thing too.” Yamaguchi’s gaze returns to Kageyama. “...you’re right about that.”

While Hanamaki does a routine check on Kageyama, Yamaguchi watches, ready to respond should anything happen. A quiet couple of hours pass before his phone rings, and he is called away to examine another patient. Putting his trust in his colleagues and in Kageyama, he commits his full focus to the patient, and dedicates himself to the patient’s diagnosis and treatment.

Yamaguchi concludes the patient’s examination, and arranges for his discharge. He has barely taken a step out of the room when his cell phone goes off. He snatches it up.

“He’s awake,” Hanamaki says before he can speak, and hangs up. 

Yamaguchi sprints. He brushes past the other physicians and nurses, racing to Room 2. Reaching the entrance, he is greeted by the sight of Kageyama, groggy but conscious, as Shimizu and Hanamaki examine him.

Kageyama notices him right away. As Yamaguchi watches his eyes widen in recognition, a tight lump swells in Yamaguchi’s throat. He stumbles in, drawn to Kageyama, and grips Kageyama’s hand in his. Kageyama reciprocates, mustering every ounce of strength he has to squeeze Yamaguchi’s hand.

The tears flow down Yamaguchi’s cheeks, and they won’t stop.

“Thank god,” he whimpers. Kageyama cups his other hand over Yamaguchi’s, and Yamaguchi can feel his gentle warmth. Yamaguchi bends in, pressing his forehead to their joined hands. “Thank god…”

  


\---

  


Once his condition improves, Kageyama is transferred to another ward, and for the duration of his stay in the hospital, Yamaguchi makes it a point to visit Kageyama whenever he can. He’s not the only visitor Kageyama receives—Kageyama’s parents come to see him everyday too. While Yamaguchi often runs into them, their interactions are limited to a nod on their part, and a small, polite smile on Yamaguchi’s. It is only until the third time they meet does Kageyama’s father approach him.

“I remember you,” Kageyama’s father says, and Yamaguchi straightens, startled. His pronounced wrinkles and unsmiling countenance give him a severe air, but his soft-spoken tone takes the edge off. “You revived Tobio when his heart stopped, and after that you kept a tireless watch over him.” He extends his hand towards Yamaguchi. Behind him, Kageyama’s mother has sunk into a deep bow. “Thank you for saving him.”

Yamaguchi’s lower lip trembles. Grasping Mr Kageyama’s hand, he whispers.

“...just doing my job, sir.”

“Can I ask for your name…?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi has to fight back tears at the feel of Mr Kageyama’s other hand resting over his own. “Thank you.”

Kageyama’s colleagues also come by from time to time, and Iwaizumi is a constant presence during their boisterous visits. On the few occasions Yamaguchi encounters Kageyama’s colleagues, Iwaizumi greets Yamaguchi with no more than a nod, ostensibly to spare themselves from persistent queries that would no doubt arise from the other firefighters. Kageyama is always left exhausted afterwards, groaning about how his seniors have not stopped chewing him out for his reckless actions.

“Your seniors are right,” Yamaguchi scolds. Kageyama has the decency to look remorseful. “Going back in to save somebody when your air tank is low, what were you thinking? Your number one priority is your own safety. How could you have forgotten something so basic?” He lowers the apple he is cutting, faltering as he is transported back to the bone-chilling moment he watched Kageyama almost die. 

Kageyama touches Yamaguchi’s arm, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

“I made you worry,” Kageyama murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

The corners of Yamaguchi’s lips raise into a smile.

“You’re all right now. That’s all that matters,” he says, bringing a slice of apple to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama reaches out for the apple slice, but Yamaguchi moves it out of his grasp. Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow.

“I can eat on my own.”

Grinning, Yamaguchi brings it to Kageyama’s lips again.

“Say ‘ah’—”

Having gotten the news about Kageyama’s hospitalisation from Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi and Tsukishima drop by on Sunday, bearing a small fruit basket and some snacks. As soon as his shift ends, Yamaguchi hurries to join them. He walks in to see Kageyama snarfing down pork curry rice from a plastic plate. The smile slides off his face.

“Who said you can eat curry rice…? Who gave it to you!?”

Tsukishima outs the culprit by pointing over his head. Yamaguchi whips his outraged stare onto him, baring his teeth.

Hinata’s jaw hangs wide open. 

“Kageyama said he’s craving curry rice. That’s why I bought it for him! One plate is fine...right?”

“He’s still recovering. He needs to watch his diet.” Yamaguchi glowers at Kageyama. “Do you want to get well faster, or not?”

Kageyama hits back with an equally intense stare.

“The hospital food is crap,” he retorts. “One plate of curry rice isn’t going to kill me.”

“ _Kageyama_.”

“And how would you know that?” Tsukishima drawls. “You’re not the doctor.”

“Erm, let’s all calm down…!” Yachi exclaims, hoping to defuse the situation. “Yamaguchi’s right, Kageyama. You shouldn’t be eating curry rice. I know! I’ll cut an orange for you. Oranges are rich in vitamin C--”

Kageyama ignores them. He finishes his curry rice, eyes squarely trained on Yamaguchi as he passes the now empty plate to Yachi. Yamaguchi bristles. 

The bastard is lucky that he loves him.

As it turns out, Yamaguchi doesn’t have to worry. Kageyama makes impressive progress in his recovery, and his condition improves so quickly that it is not long before he can be discharged. Yamaguchi is lucky to have time off on the day of Kageyama’s discharge, and he sends a message to Kageyama about his plans to pick him up. Kageyama replies, telling him not to come instead. 

_mom and dad are accompanying me back_ , Kageyama texts. _dont waste your day off_

 _I’m coming anyway. You can’t stop me._ Yamaguchi ends his reply with a mischievous emote. He makes good on his promise when he shows up at the hospital the next day. Hinata is there by the time he arrives, beaming as he waves at Yamaguchi. 

“Are Kageyama’s parents inside?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Yeah. Kageyama’s mom is trying to get him to go home with them,” Hinata points at the ward with his thumb. “They’ve been in there for...half an hour now? He’s not budging at all.”

“He should listen to his mother,” Yamaguchi sighs. A loud exchange is taking place inside the ward, with Kageyama’s mother and father taking turns to talk to Kageyama, attempting to convince him. After his harrowing near-death, it makes sense that they want their only son to go home. 

But much as he feels bad for Kageyama’s parents, he wants to be with Kageyama too. The mild relief coursing through him makes him feel a tad conflicted. 

“--like I said, I’m fine. I can take care of myself,” Kageyama grumbles at his father as he’s being wheeled out.

“You expect us to believe that after you landed yourself in hospital?” Kageyama’s father nags. 

“My place is small. I don’t even have space for you to sleep.” Kageyama’s voice drops to a mumble. “You don’t have to send me all the way back.”

“Stop complaining. We’re coming with you.” 

Chastised, Kageyama sulks, and Yamaguchi has to suppress a growing grin. He and Hinata greet Kageyama and his family, and all three solemn faces glow with matching smiles.

“Hinata, Dr. Yamaguchi.” Kageyama’s father beams. “Did you come to see Tobio?”

“Yeah.” Hinata grins, and pats Kageyama on the shoulder. “Glad you’re better, Kageyama. Take care, and try not to be too much of a dummy to your parents.”

“Get lost.”

“Do you need a taxi? I’ll call one for you,” Yamaguchi offers. 

“Oh, I’d hate to impose…” Kageyama’s mother trails off.

“I can just go back with Yamaguchi. He’s my—” there is a barely-there pause but Yamaguchi picks up on it “—neighbour. Friend from high school. We know each other.” Kageyama gestures between himself, Hinata and Yamaguchi.

“We’re coming with you,” Kageyama’s father reiterates sharply. Kageyama falls quiet, having come to the sullen understanding that nothing will change his father’s mind.

Kageyama’s mother comes forward, regarding Hinata and Yamaguchi with a warm smile. 

“Thank you both for always watching over Tobio.”

“If there’s anything we can help with, let us know anytime,” Yamaguchi says.

“Yep.” Hinata nods eagerly. “Yamaguchi lives just next door too, so he’ll be easy to reach unless he’s got work. He’s really cool. Seriously. You’ll like him.”

Face blazing, Yamaguchi digs his elbow into Hinata’s side. Kageyama’s mother jolts, pressing a hand to her chest, while an amused smile surfaces on his father’s face. Kageyama buries his face into a hand. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata accompany the Kageyama family to the taxi stand, and once Kageyama and his parents have left, they grab a quick lunch, taking the chance to catch up with each other.

“Kageyama and I went drinking the night after New Year’s Day,” Hinata admits. “He had work the next morning, right? Do you think...that might have been why he--”

Yamaguchi takes a sip of water. That explains the moderate levels of alcohol they discovered in Kageyama’s system, then.

“It might have been a factor, but it’s not your fault,” he reassures. “No one could have predicted all this.”

Hinata nods. The look in his eyes is solemn.

“If you or Kageyama need anything, I’m here, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Yamaguchi smiles. They part on their own ways after lunch, and Yamaguchi heads home. As he glances over at Kageyama’s front door, his phone goes off with a message. 

_mom n dad still here. i want to sleep_

Kageyama’s text earns a laugh from Yamaguchi. In the midst of typing up his reply, Yamaguchi receives another text.

_miss having dinner with you_

Yamaguchi’s face warms with bliss.

 _Me too_ , he types back. _Let’s go somewhere nice when you’re better. To celebrate your recovery_

 _cool_ , Kageyama replies. _no alcohol_

 _Yup_ , Yamaguchi promises. _Go to sleep, you must be exhausted_

_you sleep well too later. see you tomorrow_

Smiling, Yamaguchi slides his phone back into his pocket. He suspects it will be a while before he gets to see Kageyama, with Kageyama’s parents being around and all.

But he figures that’s all right. Their celebratory dinner, their shared meals, and the things he wants to talk to Kageyama about—all of that can wait till Kageyama is better.

  


\---

  


“So, any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“I don’t know...Kazu says he’s working. What if he forgets to bring me out for a date?”

“Can we not talk about Valentine’s Day yet? It’s two weeks away. Just thinking about all the chocolates I have to buy is giving me a headache.”

“What about you, Yamaguchi? Got everything figured out for Valentine’s already?” 

Hearing his name, Yamaguchi glances over at one of his colleagues. He has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the wide grin on Ichinose’s face. 

“Maybe.” He waves his notes at Ichinose. “I’ll tell you if you do the presentation for me.” 

Ichinose recoils in unrestrained horror.

“No way! I’m not falling for that.” 

Yamaguchi grins as their other colleagues laugh at Ichinose, and the stress of having to do a presentation for their impending meeting slides from his mind. Goshiki pokes his head into the room.

“Hey, get moving! We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

Goshiki’s reminder drags them out of their daydreams for Valentine’s Day, and they begin moving towards the meeting room, with Goshiki striding ahead. Yamaguchi dawdles behind them, using what little time he has left to go over his presentation notes as a knot of anxiety forms in his gut again. Presentations have never been his strong suit, and knowing that Dr. Washijou will be present is not helping at all.

With any luck, he’ll get through the meeting with no more than a handful of grumpy feedback. 

They head into the main hospital building, passing by the reception area on their way. Yamaguchi’s nose is buried in his notes when a voice reaches his ears. Recognizing it instantly, his face lights up as he turns. 

Kageyama waves, approaching him.

“Didn’t expect to run into you here,” he says.

“I have a meeting. The meeting rooms on our side are all taken up so we have to go to the other side.” Yamaguchi glances back at his colleagues, only to see that they have moved on without him. “And I take it that you’re here for your follow-up appointment?”

“Just came out of it. Dr. Takeda says I don’t have to come in anymore unless I feel off.”

“He gave you a clean bill of health then? That’s great news!” Yamaguchi exclaims. “We should go somewhere nice to celebrate after I knock off from work.”

Kageyama beams, nodding. Looking at him now, no one would have known that just a month back, he lay in the hospital fighting for his life. His pace of recovery has been nothing short of astounding. With his growing impatience to return to his old life, he could not be happier getting the clearance to go back to work. Yamaguchi would have preferred for him to take it easy and rest at home, but as he has learnt since high school, Kageyama is incapable of slowing down. 

“What do you feel like having later?” Yamaguchi asks. “My treat.”

“You don’t have to,” Kageyama says, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I promised you, remember?” Yamaguchi says. Spotting Goshiki hovering in the distance, stealing awkward glances in their direction, Yamaguchi’s smile fades when he remembers the meeting. “Anyway, I better get going. Let me know when you think of something. ”

Kageyama calls out right as he turns to leave.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Hm?” He smiles at him.

Kageyama opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He scratches his ear before he tries again. Watching him, Yamaguchi is reminded of Christmas Day, when Kageyama looked like he had something to say, only to give up in the end. A long silence endures before Kageyama does speak.

“I need to talk to you,” Kageyama croaks. “About us.”

Yamaguchi’s lips part. His heart leaps to the back of his throat.

“Not right now, I mean,” Kageyama adds hastily. “After work or something. Is that…”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi is amazed that his own voice is working. His heart is racing so fast he’s getting dizzy, and his face feels like it’s on fire. “It’s fine. Erm. I’ll buy dinner? Let’s talk at my place.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathes out. “And _I’ll_ buy dinner.” He tosses his hand around as he fumbles for words. “I’ll come pick you up later. Okay?”

“Okay. See you.” Yamaguchi squeaks.

Kageyama makes a gesture that resembles a half-wave before he marches off towards the entrance. Yamaguchi approaches Goshiki without looking back—he’s certain that if he takes a peek at Kageyama again, his knees will give out. Fighting to contain his emotions, he puts on what he hopes passes off as an expression of calm. It seems to work—Goshiki doesn’t ask questions, and leads the way to the meeting room once Yamaguchi catches up. 

“We’re late now,” Goshiki says matter-of-factly. “Dr. Washijou is going to blow off his top.”

“Sorry for dragging you into it.” Yamaguchi dips his head.

“To be fair, you did run into a patient previously under your care. They insisted on thanking you, and that’s why you got held up.” Goshiki shrugs, a small grin on his face. “Dr. Washijou doesn’t have to know that the patient also happens to be your boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi’s lips curve into a matching smile as he chuckles.

“Thanks. I owe you.”

Save for the yelling he and Goshiki earn from Dr. Washijou for their tardiness, Yamaguchi’s presentation proceeds without a hitch. He smiles as he accepts the glowing compliments from Goshiki and the other doctors and residents, but his brain doesn’t register any of their praise. Returning to work, he goes about most of his duties on autopilot, save for a few urgent cases which demand his full attention. 

The rest of the day passes before he knows it, and he has to hand over to the next team coming in. Staying focused is a real challenge, and he struggles to pay attention as he speaks to Sugawara, filling him in on the patients’ conditions, and tests and documentation that need to be taken care of.

“Thanks, I’ll see to it.” Sugawara gives him a lingering look. “You seem a bit...distracted. Is everything okay?”

The heat rushes to Yamaguchi’s face again.

“Yeah,” he utters. “Everything’s great.”

Once he has wrapped up his shift, Yamaguchi changes into his own clothes, and texts Kageyama, informing him that he’s ready to leave. His phone goes off. He nearly drops it.

_ok_

Yamaguchi clutches his phone, staring at Kageyama’s text in a daze until he forces himself to get up. He can’t sit still, not when he knows what awaits him, so he picks up his bag and heads outside to wait for Kageyama. 

The seconds tick by, slow and agonising. The cold is proving to be less of a distraction than he hoped, and he ends up standing to the side so he doesn’t block the entrance, paying no mind to the curious gazes from patients and hospital personnel. A familiar rumble breaks the relative silence. Yamaguchi’s head jerks up. As he sees Kageyama drive into the carpark, his heart feels ready to burst out of his chest.

Kageyama comes to a stop in front of him, and Yamaguchi gives him a wobbly smile. Other than Kageyama’s usual “Hold onto me.” and “Let’s go.”, they don’t talk much on their way back. The whole time, Yamaguchi is ensnared in an internal debate on whether he should hold on to Kageyama. He is saved the trouble of having to decide when they round a sharp corner, forcing him to throw his arms around Kageyama’s waist.

Yamaguchi presses up against Kageyama’s back, and every fibre of Kageyama tenses up. Cheeks flushing hot, Yamaguchi relaxes his grip, stopping short of letting go. His heart is thumping so hard he’s sure Kageyama can feel it.

They get home, and as they reach out for the lift button, Yamaguchi’s fingertips brush against Kageyama’s hand. A jolt of heat blazes through his body. He pulls back his hand. 

“...sorry,” he chokes out. Kageyama shakes his head forcefully. Though Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to look at Kageyama for long, he manages to sneak a glance, noticing the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks, the tips of his ears a bright crimson. Kageyama’s gaze darts towards him before he too glances away. 

The lift ride is shrouded in a tight tension. The air teems with both his and Kageyama’s anticipation and trepidation. His heart pounds.

They’ve kept each other waiting long enough.

He invites Kageyama into his place. As soon as the door locks shut behind them, what little remains of his resolve snaps, and he throws himself into Kageyama’s arms. He buries his face into Kageyama’s warm embrace, whimpering Kageyama’s name over and over. His legs go soft when he feels Kageyama’s arms wrap around him. 

Kageyama traces the contour of Yamaguchi’s face and jawline, his fingers coming to a rest under Yamaguchi’s chin. As Kageyama tilts his chin, Yamaguchi cups his cheek. Yamaguchi begins to grow aware of the closing distance between them. 

His eyes flutter close at the moment his lips meet Kageyama’s.

Yamaguchi’s arm loops round Kageyama’s waist as he immerses himself in Kageyama’s scent, Kageyama’s taste, and the feel of Kageyama’s soft hair between his own fingers. Kageyama’s hand is running down his back, leaving shivers in its wake. They separate for a second before Yamaguchi presses his lips to Kageyama’s again for another kiss. As he opens up his heart to Kageyama, Kageyama is the only thing on his mind. He doesn’t want this moment to ever end.

“Yamaguchi…” Kageyama pants. His cheeks are flushed, and the look of pure, unfiltered love in his eyes sends heat through Yamaguchi’s entire body. “I like you. I’ve liked you for so long…”

“Me too,” Yamaguchi sighs. ”I like you too.” Knowing that Kageyama reciprocates his feelings, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted from his chest. “I was going to tell you after New Year’s Eve, but so much happened, and--”

Kageyama tightens his embrace around Yamaguchi. He rests his forehead against Yamaguchi’s.

“I was going to tell you too. Been meaning to since graduation.”

“Since--” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. He stares at Kageyama. “Since graduation?” The realization sinks in, and he utters. “Wait. Then, that means your first love--”

“Yeah.” Kageyama’s blush deepens. “It’s you.” 

Yamaguchi’s mouth drops open. The heat in his face keeps rising, and as he watches Kageyama’s grin broaden, he has to wonder how ridiculous he looks right now. Flashbacks of their past chats on dating and about Kageyama’s first love flood back to him, and he lets out a mortified whimper as he sinks into Kageyama’s arms, overwhelmed. 

“Oh my god. All these years, and you never told me...?”

“Didn’t know how,” Kageyama says, stroking Yamaguchi’s back. “I couldn’t tell you straight. I don’t know why I was scared, but I just was. So Hinata told me to drop hints.” His smile fades into a little pout. “He said you’d get it right away because you’re smart, but you never noticed.”

“What hints? When did you--” 

And it hits him. Kageyama driving him home, buying and cooking meals for him, comforting him when one of his patients died—everything he has ever done.

Yamaguchi puffs a gasp, covering his mouth. 

The person Kageyama has liked all this time...is him?

“...I can’t believe you,” is all Yamaguchi can say as the embarrassment washes over him. He could have spared them both the heartache had he confessed earlier. 

As if sensing his embarrassment, Kageyama threads his hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, and holds him close.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Kageyama says. “We’re together. ...right?”

“...yeah.” Yamaguchi smiles against the warmth of his embrace. He hasn’t felt this happy since New Year’s Eve, but before they celebrate over dinner, there is one more thing he has to do. Pulling away from Kageyama, he takes Kageyama’s hand and pulls him towards the TV cabinet. Kageyama regards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yamaguchi…?”

He grins, pressing a quick kiss to Kageyama’s lips, and is rewarded with the sight of the colour returning full force to Kageyama’s cheeks. He steps away for the _omamori_ charm inside the drawer, picking it up. 

It’s time he gives it to Kageyama.

“Kageyama,” he says. Seeing Kageyama ponder the charm with a raised eyebrow, he smiles. “With the hours we work, we’re lucky that we can see each other so often. There’ll be days when we don’t get to see each other at all, but I’m fine with that. All I ask is that you always come back home safe and sound.” He holds out the charm towards Kageyama. “I got this for you as a sort of good luck charm, to keep you away from harm. Well, the charm’s from last summer, so I have to go get a new one for you. But…”

Kageyama reaches out, accepting the _omamori_ charm. He closes his eyes as he holds it to his chest.

“I promise.”

The warm smile of joy on Kageyama’s face makes Yamaguchi’s heart soar. He loves him more than words can say. 

“Let’s eat before our dinner gets cold,” Yamaguchi says, gesturing to their takeaway dinner which Kageyama has left on the dining table.

“Wait,” Kageyama blurts out. Yamaguchi turns to him. Fidgeting, he wrings his hands, and a couple of minutes pass before he can bring himself to speak again. “...one more kiss? I need to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

A grin slowly takes its place on Yamaguchi’s lips. He steps up to Kageyama until his face is mere inches from Kageyama’s.

“Anything for you,” Yamaguchi whispers, and obliges.

  


\---

  


“So you’re still staying in the same building.”

“Yup,” Yamaguchi hums into his phone, sandwiching it between his ear and shoulder while he flattens a packing box. “The moving’s not too bad. Packing and unpacking is still a pain, though.”

“And your landlord is okay with this?” Tsukishima asks again. “I find it hard to believe that he let you go ahead without any complaint.”

“You should have seen his face when we asked him.” Yamaguchi laughs. “He complained a lot. I thought he wasn’t going to agree but he had a complete change of heart the next day. Something about 2 one-roomed apartments being easier to rent out than a two-roomed one.”

“Well, what do you know. All’s well that ends well, even for the landlord,” Tsukishima says, and Yamaguchi’s grin broadens. “A year ago, you two were waltzing around each other, and now you’re moving in together.”

“Can I ask a question? Did you already know about Kageyama’s crush on me back then? Was that why you kept asking if he said anything strange?” Yamaguchi interrogates.

“Maybe.”

Yamaguchi lets out an exaggerated sigh.

“Hinata and you knew about it. Does Yachi know too?” Answered by a long pause on Tsukishima’s end, Yamaguchi groans. “So all of you knew, except me?”

“It was so obvious. Everyone could see it,” Tsukishima says. “I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“How was I supposed to know he had a crush on me…?”

“So, whose idea was it to move in together? His?”

Yamaguchi chuckles at the question, scratching the back of his head.

“It started out as a joke at first. We kept talking about how nice it’d be if we lived together. We could cook for each other, do chores for each other; stuff like that. And then one thing led to another…”

“You lived right next to each other,” Tsukishima sighs in muted resignation. “Well, as long as you’re happy.”

Yamaguchi smiles as he casts a gaze around the living room, filled with his and Kageyama’s belongings. 

“I am.”

“Good. Pass the phone to your boyfriend.”

“He’s still downstairs, I think…” Yamaguchi says, standing up and seeing just his own shoes at the _genkan_. “Why? Need me to pass a message?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima mutters. “I’ve got my eye on him. If he hurts you, he’ll get it from me.”

Yamaguchi bursts out laughing.

“That's not going to happen! You worry too much.”

“I’m putting it out there so he knows,” Tsukishima mutters. “Anyway, I won’t keep you. Good luck with unpacking two apartments’ worth of things.”

“Kageyama doesn’t have a lot of stuff, so with any luck we’ll be done before dinner.” Yamaguchi grins. “Come over for our housewarming, okay?”

“That’ll depend on whether I have the day off.”

“I’ll make sure it’s on a day you’re in town,” Yamaguchi says, grinning when Tsukishima gives a low hum on the other end. “It’s settled then. See you.”

He hangs up once Tsukishima says goodbye. At the same time, he hears the door unlock, and gets up to see Kageyama carry in two large boxes. Yelping, he rushes to help Kageyama with the boxes.

“Why didn’t you call me down to help you?”

“I can manage. These are the last two boxes anyway,” Kageyama insists. “Where do I put them?” 

They get to work unpacking the boxes, going back and forth over where to put the TV, who gets which part of the bedroom cupboard, and what to do with the extra room. Bit by bit, their apartment - their _home_ \- starts coming together. As Yamaguchi places his and Kageyama’s toothbrushes into the bathroom cabinet, it sinks in.

Starting today, he and Kageyama will be living together.

The unpacking takes up their whole afternoon, and soon all that’s left are Kageyama’s old books on volleyball and Yamaguchi’s medical books. With Kageyama taking charge of the books - he decides to unload them into the extra room first - Yamaguchi heads down to their old apartments for one last cursory check. As he enters Kageyama’s apartment, his steps slow when he passes through the living room. 

This was where they spent many late nights, chatting over takeaway food that had gone lukewarm and Kageyama’s homemade soup. After making sure that Kageyama’s apartment has been cleared out, Yamaguchi’s feet lead him out to his own apartment. A small smile surfaces on his face as he thinks back to a year ago, when they stood outside his door, and Kageyama held him as he cried over a patient’s death. Nostalgia, a twinge of sadness, and a dash of optimism for the future well up within him, mixing into a complicated emotion. 

Having ensured that he hasn’t left anything behind in his old apartment, he pauses to take in the now empty living room, resting a hand on the dining table. They have gone through so much, and these walls bear witness to the memories they share, both good and bad. 

With a lingering, wistful glance at his old living room, Yamaguchi switches off the lights for the last time, and locks the door.

He takes the lift to the second floor where he returns the keys to Ukai. 

“All done? Checked and made sure you didn’t leave anything behind?” Ukai asks.

“Yup,” Yamaguchi says.

“If I find anything in the drawers or cupboards, it’s going straight into the trash,” Ukai warns. “And let me know if anything’s not working right in your new place. Flammable trash disposal is on Monday, non-flammable is on Tuesday...but you already know that, yeah?”

Yamaguchi nods, and Ukai lightens up with a lopsided grin.

“Good. Now go enjoy married life.”

Yamaguchi gives him a faltering grin through his rising blush. 

“We’re not married…”

“You might as well be.” Cackling, Ukai lights up a cigarette, and sends him off with a casual wave. 

Yamaguchi returns to see that their living room is clear, and all the packing boxes have been unfolded and placed to a side. Taking a quick glimpse of his inbox, Yamaguchi learns that Kageyama has gone to buy dinner for them. Kageyama returns after some time with two freshly cooked packs of beef udon. They park themselves in front of the TV with their dinner, and instead of paying attention to the variety show pitching prefecture mascots against one another, they chat about their dream vacations.

“One of these days, I’ll take a whole week off from work. Then we can go somewhere nice for a holiday,” Yamaguchi says. “Where do you want to go?”

“Home.” Kageyama chomps on a slice of beef. “So I can introduce you properly to my parents.”

Yamaguchi nearly drops his chopsticks. 

The variety show draws to an end as they finish their dinner, and Yamaguchi flicks through the channels. Nothing but documentaries and soap operas tonight. Hearing Kageyama stifle a yawn beside him, Yamaguchi switches off the TV.

“We’ve had a long day. I guess it’s time we go to bed,” he says, his gaze focused on Kageyama. Kageyama seems to have stopped breathing, his bulging eyes locked on the blank TV screen. Yamaguchi’s grin widens. “I’m going to go wash up first.” Pressing a quick kiss to Kageyama’s lips, he adds in the breathiest, most alluring whisper he can manage. “I’ll be waiting.”

Yamaguchi lingers, relishing the incredible blush colouring Kageyama’s face before he leaves for the bathroom. When he comes back into the living room, Kageyama is still frozen solid on the couch. Yamaguchi has to bite his lip as he tries his best not to laugh. Clearly, he has gone a bit overboard with the teasing.

“Tobio,” he calls out. Seeing Kageyama jump, Yamaguchi’s shoulders start to shake. “Bathroom’s free now.”

“Oh. Okay,” Kageyama utters. He clumsily detaches himself from the sofa, and marches past Yamaguchi with a stiff, robotic gait. Yamaguchi disintegrates into a laughing fit. 

He knows well enough why Kageyama is panicking. Once he opens the door to their room, he sees it—their double bed. 

Yamaguchi’s heart pounds as the nerves kick in. He sits down on one side of the bed, and caresses the sheets. They have made out plenty of times, but it’ll be their first night sleeping together. 

Just the thought of embracing Kageyama in bed, grinding himself against Kageyama as Kageyama fills the room with his moans is enough to make Yamaguchi’s whole body hot. 

The door opens, and he jerks out of his thoughts. Eyes averted, Kageyama stands at the door. Yamaguchi pats the bed next to him, and as soon as Kageyama moves over to join him, he throws his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders.

“We’re sleeping together,” Yamaguchi teases, nuzzling Kageyama. 

“...yeah,” Kageyama mumbles after a long silence. “Yeah, we are.”

“I’d ask how you’re feeling, but it’s all over your face.” Yamaguchi shifts closer to put his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “How about a massage to calm you down?”

“I am calm,” Kageyama grumbles. The tension ebbs out of him as Yamaguchi massages his shoulders.

“Your shoulders are so stiff.” Feeling playful, Yamaguchi runs his fingers down Kageyama’s back, making him squirm.

“Hey,” Kageyama grunts without any heat to his tone. Yamaguchi does it again, grinning as Kageyama arches away from his touch. Kageyama shoots him an annoyed look. He reaches behind to poke Yamaguchi in the ribs. Yamaguchi screams, laughing.

“No!! Not there!”

Kageyama turns around. The next thing Yamaguchi knows, Kageyama’s hands are at his sides, tickling him. Yamaguchi shrieks. He tries to wriggle away, laughing and laughing until he is out of breath. Kageyama’s hands are persistent, and Yamaguchi falls onto the bed, unable to take anymore of the merciless hell Kageyama’s fingers are subjecting him to.

“Tobio!” Yamaguchi whines, writhing. His vision is blurred by tears from all the laughing, but he sees it clear as day. Kageyama - the _devil_ \- is grinning. “I’m dying--” Yamaguchi pants, light-headed. He puts his hands on Kageyama’s chest, finally getting him to stop. Catching his breath, he looks up, and their eyes meet. Kageyama is hunched over him, blinking down at him in stunned silence as a furious shade of crimson floods his cheeks. 

Yamaguchi slowly becomes aware of the feel of Kageyama’s sides grazing against his own inner thighs. Maybe he’s still giddy from Kageyama’s tickling, but a quiet boldness has taken over, and before Yamaguchi can register what he’s doing, he has wound his fingers into Kageyama’s hair. His lips quirk into a smile as he pulls Kageyama in for a kiss. 

Kageyama’s frame vibrates with a low moan. He cups Yamaguchi’s cheek, and as Yamaguchi parts his lips, Kageyama deepens their kiss. Yamaguchi’s hands rub down the length of Kageyama’s back, coming to a rest above his ass, and he sighs as Kageyama pulls away from him.

“Tadashi…” A growl, gruff and feral, gentle and affectionate. “I love you.”

A shudder ripples through Yamaguchi. Those words are a treasure to him, and every single time Kageyama whispers them into his ear, he turns into putty in Kageyama’s arms, and his heart overflows with pure happiness. Kageyama captures his lips in another searing kiss, stealing his breath from him. 

“Tell me what you want,” Yamaguchi whispers against his lips.

“You.”

Kageyama’s gaze blazes into him. His eyes hold barely contained need, sending shivers through Yamaguchi. He brushes away stray strands of hair from Yamaguchi’s face.

“I _need_ you.”

Yamaguchi’s heart rate spikes. He pulls up Kageyama’s t-shirt by the hem and tosses it aside, heaving a shuddering breath as he runs his hands over Kageyama’s tight, bare abs. 

Everything feels like a dream and Yamaguchi is so sure, so scared that he’ll wake up from it like all the times before, until Kageyama’s hand slides under his t-shirt and explores his smooth abdomen. A sound halfway between a giggle and a cry escapes Yamaguchi’s lips. Kageyama smiles at him, and snags a quick kiss before he removes Yamaguchi’s t-shirt. While Kageyama leans in to kiss the area between Yamaguchi’s neck and shoulder, Yamaguchi’s hands find their way back to Kageyama’s toned abdomen again.

“You keep touching my abs,” Kageyama murmurs against Yamaguchi’s skin. “Do you like them that much?” 

“More than you know,” Yamaguchi sighs, feasting his eyes on his beautiful boyfriend. “God, you look so good…”

“So do you,” Kageyama says. A slight smile passes over Yamaguchi’s lips.

“You’ve seen me, Tobio. I have flab, not abs.”

“What’s wrong with flab?” Kageyama’s hand caresses Yamaguchi’s abdomen and ghosts over the area beneath Yamaguchi’s navel, making him gasp.

“And I’m covered in freckles…” 

“Your freckles are beautiful,” Kageyama says. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Trust you to say something like that with a straight face.” Yamaguchi’s soft laugh morphs into a whimper as Kageyama’s hand dips lower.

“All of it is true,” Kageyama breathes against Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi lets out a moan, thrusting up to meet Kageyama’s wandering hand. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Then fuck me already.” Whining, Yamaguchi presses the heel of his palm against Kageyama’s crotch, smiling as he feels Kageyama’s half-hardened erection. He alternates between rubbing Kageyama’s bulge with his palm, and stroking Kageyama through his sleep pants with his fingers, drawing harsh groans from Kageyama. 

Kageyama grips Yamaguchi’s free hand. He presses his crotch onto Yamaguchi’s, forcing Yamaguchi to remove his hand. As he begins grinding himself against Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi tosses his head back. Every brush sends pleasure shooting through him, his cock hardening under the friction between their bodies. 

Yamaguchi hooks a thumb in Kageyama’s waistband, inching his sleep pants down. As Kageyama kicks off his pants, Yamaguchi starts pulling down his boxers as well. He licks his lips as he watches the waistband of Kageyama’s boxers catch on his cock head. 

Kageyama winces, and separates briefly from Yamaguchi to remove his boxers. He starts trailing kisses down Yamaguchi’s neck, down his chest and abdomen, towards Yamaguchi’s crotch, all the while tugging on Yamaguchi’s pants. 

Yamaguchi lifts his hips to ease Kageyama’s efforts. Closing his eyes, his only focus is on the feel of Kageyama’s lips moving down his body. Cold air washes over the heated skin of his cock as Kageyama removes his boxers, and he opens his eyes to the sight of Kageyama between his legs, staring at his cock.

Kageyama exhales. He closes his fingers around Yamaguchi’s hard shaft. Out of instinct, Yamaguchi begins to thrust into his hand. Kageyama obliges with a few strokes of his length before he leans in between Yamaguchi’s legs.

“...want to suck you,” Kageyama mumbles. “Can I…?”

Yamaguchi’s throat has gone dry. 

“Do whatever you want to me,” he croaks. “I’m yours.”

Kageyama breathes out. His hot exhale caresses the heated skin of Yamaguchi’s cock, making Yamaguchi whine. Yamaguchi bites his lip, hands fisting in the sheets as he watches Kageyama take in his cock head between his lips. Kageyama moves, slow and uncertain at first, as though he’s not quite sure if he’s doing it right, and it hits Yamaguchi that this may be his first time being intimate with someone else. His body flushes hot. 

As Kageyama gets the hang of things, he starts experimenting with how much he can take in, and Yamaguchi can’t be more thankful for the small window of calm helping him to settle down. Never in his wildest imagination has he ever thought that Kageyama going down on him would turn him on so much, and the sight of Kageyama taking more cock into that hot, tight mouth of his pushes Yamaguchi closer and closer to the edge. 

Stroking Yamaguchi’s heavy balls, Kageyama pumps Yamaguchi’s lower shaft with his other hand, running his tongue against the underside of Yamaguchi’s cock. Choked gasps and cries hitch in Yamaguchi’s throat as his hands reach into Kageyama’s hair. 

“Tobio,” he moans, hands fisting in Kageyama’s hair as he struggles to hold back from thrusting into Kageyama’s mouth. “Tobio, I’m going to cum if you keep that up…!” 

Kageyama pulls back just enough to keep Yamaguchi’s cock head in his mouth, his hand stroking the full length of Yamaguchi’s shaft. Meeting Yamaguchi’s fogged gaze, he circles Yamaguchi’s cock head with his tongue. Yamaguchi is bucking into his mouth, the moans escaping his own lips growing louder and more desperate. As Kageyama flicks his tongue against Yamaguchi’s sensitive spot, Yamaguchi arches with a sharp cry, coming hard into Kageyama’s mouth. He collapses onto the bed, panting as stars dot his vision.

Kageyama hovers into his view, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. The heated flesh of his hard cock presses against Yamaguchi’s inner thigh.

“God…” Yamaguchi finds his voice again.

“How was it…?” Kageyama nuzzles him, kissing him on the lips.

“Better than I ever dreamed,” Yamaguchi murmurs, dazed. “You...you swallowed all of it?”

Kageyama looks away, and gives the barest of nods.

Pure heat surges through Yamaguchi. He pulls Kageyama in, crushing his lips against Kageyama’s. His tongue brushes over Kageyama’s before he pulls away, scrabbling for the drawer of the bedside table. 

“Lube and condoms. First drawer.” He thanks himself for having the foresight to stock up on them. “Baby wipes are there too.”

Nodding, Kageyama digs the lube and a condom out of the drawer. He fiddles with the condom packet. After watching Kageyama nearly drop the condom a couple of times, Yamaguchi pushes himself up and takes it from Kageyama’s trembling hands.

“I’ll help.” Yamaguchi’s voice is soft and teasing. He rips open the packet, delighting in the way the sound makes Kageyama sit up. Kageyama stretches out his hand, but Yamaguchi nudges it away. Making sure that Kageyama’s eyes are on him, he unrolls the condom onto Kageyama’s hard cock, keeping his movements slow and deliberate. Kageyama’s head rolls back as he inhales through his mouth, his breaths loud and uneven. His hands clench at the sheets.

“Hurry…”

“Almost done,” Yamaguchi purrs. He draws his hand away, and brushes his fingers over Kageyama’s balls, grinning as he watches the pleasure flicker over Kageyama’s expression. He opens up his legs. “Do you want me to stretch and lube myself up too?”

Kageyama snatches the bottle before Yamaguchi can reach it.

“I can do it,” he mumbles, his face glowing with a bright blush. “Lie down.”

“Not on my knees?” Yamaguchi says innocently, giggling when Kageyama pinches him in the side again. “Okay, okay! Lying down now.”

Yamaguchi settles on the bed. He strokes himself, and parts his legs to watch Kageyama slather a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Kageyama takes a deep breath as he shifts closer to Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi moans at the feel of Kageyama’s finger pressing against his opening.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kageyama admits. “You have to tell me if it hurts.”

“You’re so nervous. I can feel your hand shaking.”

“Of course I’m nervous! What if I hurt you?”

“Relax,” Yamaguchi soothes, reaching down to guide Kageyama’s hand. “I trust you. You know how to do this, right?”

“...small circles.” Mumbling to himself, Kageyama starts massaging Yamaguchi’s opening. Their eyes meet, and Yamaguchi smiles to put him at ease, a gasp escaping his lips when he feels Kageyama’s finger push through the ring of muscle. Kageyama stills. “Are you okay…?”

“Keep going. You’re doing great,” Yamaguchi sighs, smiling as he spots Kageyama’s Adam’s apple move. He strokes himself harder, his chest heaving with deep breaths as Kageyama adds another finger. Encouraged by his reaction, Kageyama reaches deeper into him. His fingers graze against a spot within Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi unravels.

“Ah…!”

Leaning in, Kageyama kisses Yamaguchi’s neck, his shoulder, above his nipple, while he presses a third finger into him. Stars dance across Yamaguchi’s eyes as Kageyama’s fingers rub relentless circles against his core. His toes curl. He bucks his hips, his body clenching at Kageyama’s fingers, until Kageyama removes them. 

From between his parted thighs, Yamaguchi watches Kageyama wipe his hand clean before applying lube onto his cock, following every movement of Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama coats his cock head with lube, his fingers shifting lower to rub lube onto his shaft, and Yamaguchi shivers just thinking of those broad hands around his own cock. His tongue darts out over his lips. 

Once ready, Kageyama climbs on top of him. The head of his cock rests against Yamaguchi’s stretched opening. He locks lips with Yamaguchi, kissing him gently. Yamaguchi wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck, moaning into Kageyama’s mouth as he feels Kageyama enter him. Kageyama inches in, slow and agonising, and Yamaguchi keeps pressing down, trying to take in more of him. 

“Tadashi...Tadashi,” Kageyama whispers his name over and over, burying his face into Yamaguchi’s neck. He flexes his hips, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he is fully sheathed inside Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi lets out a loud moan, his head rolling to a side. His heart feels like it’s going to burst. The heat from Kageyama’s body, the scent of Kageyama’s unsteady exhales, the feel of Kageyama inside him—

He has used toys before, but none of them can compare to this.

Kageyama holds Yamaguchi close, kissing his freckles.

“Give me a while,” he gasps, keeping still as he rests his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. “God, you’re beautiful. You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of holding you like this…”

“I can probably guess.” Yamaguchi threads his hand into Kageyama’s hair, smiling as he feels Kageyama’s body tremble with a low shudder. He moves his hips, clenching around Kageyama’s cock. “Does this feel like a dream?”

Kageyama hisses, his face scrunched up.

“ _Fuck_.”

Yamaguchi repeats his movement again, and Kageyama has to hold down his hips. With a whine, Yamaguchi grasps Kageyama’s wrists, trying to arch his hips again.

“You’re gonna make me come before I can fuck you.” Kageyama’s voice is strained as he releases Yamaguchi’s hips. 

“Well, what’re you waiting for?”

Kageyama buries his face into Yamaguchi’s neck, taking deep breaths. 

“Don’t know if I ever brought this up before but...you smell nice.”

“It’s the cologne.” Yamaguchi keeps his head to the side, his face warming up as he feels Kageyama’s teeth nipping at the skin of his neck.

“Even without it, you smell nice,” Kageyama says, nuzzling Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Tobio…” Yamaguchi squeezes his eyes shut with a shaky sigh. He feels so full from Kageyama’s cock buried all the way inside him, and the tease will not fucking stop talking. He’s going to go nuts if Kageyama doesn’t start moving soon. “Hurry up and fuck me already.”

Kageyama caresses his hair as he gazes at him, and Yamaguchi is convinced that they’re going to stay like this, with Kageyama’s cock shoved up his ass, for the rest of the night. Then, Kageyama stirs, with slow, small thrusts. 

Yamaguchi sighs, embracing Kageyama with one arm while stroking himself. His moaning grows louder and louder as Kageyama increases his pace, culminating in a sharp gasp when Kageyama hits his core. Kageyama shifts his hips, pulling out almost all the way before plunging into Yamaguchi in one deep stroke. Yamaguchi tosses his head back with a cry. He wraps both arms around Kageyama, clinging to him as Kageyama picks up the pace, fucking him in hard, long penetrations.

Yamaguchi sobs out Kageyama’s name, raking his nails down Kageyama’s back. He’s so close. Kageyama keeps hitting his core with every thrust, and his fingers wrap around Yamaguchi’s cock, pumping him. The feel of Kageyama rubbing his thumb over the slit in Yamaguchi’s cock head forces Yamaguchi over the edge. His legs lock around Kageyama’s waist at the same time Kageyama embraces him, his eyes clenched shut as they ride out their climax.

Kageyama sinks onto Yamaguchi, his breathing heavy and ragged. Lifting his head, he showers Yamaguchi with kisses.

“I love you,” Kageyama murmurs. 

“I love you too.” Yamaguchi nuzzles him, his warm, silky breaths caressing Kageyama’s face. They stay in each other’s arms for a while before Kageyama pulls out of him. Yamaguchi sighs at the lost of his warmth, turning to watch Kageyama clean up. As Kageyama grabs another couple of tissue paper, Yamaguchi sits up.

“I can clean up myself,” Yamaguchi insists.

Wearing a grin, Kageyama tosses the tissue box out of Yamaguchi’s reach, and proceeds to wipe Yamaguchi clean, attacking him with the occasional tickle. Yamaguchi shrieks again, laughing and curling away from Kageyama’s hands. He braces himself when Kageyama’s arms loop around him again. Instead of putting him through another dreaded round of tickling, Kageyama holds him against his chest. Yamaguchi begins to relax. He lays his head against Kageyama, smiling at the sound of Kageyama’s calming heartbeat.

Kageyama’s eyes are closed, contentment and satisfaction written all over his face. Yamaguchi shifts so that he can face Kageyama. He presses his naked body against Kageyama’s. A long-standing fantasy - one of many he has seen in his wet dreams - surfaces in his mind, and the more he turns it over in his head, the hotter his body grows. He reaches up, and brushes his fingertips against Kageyama’s jawline, watching his eyes open.

“Think you can go one more round?” Yamaguchi picks up a condom packet. “I—” His cheeks run hot at the brashness of his request, but he pushes on anyway. “I...want to ride you.”

Kageyama’s lips part, and his whole face turns a shade of red rivalling Yamaguchi’s. He shuts his mouth, opens it again, and manages to force his voice to work.

“...okay.”

Hot excitement fills Yamaguchi. Pushing himself up, he nudges Kageyama onto the bed, trailing kisses along his abdomen and moving up to his lips. Yamaguchi takes their flaccid lengths into his hand, pausing when Kageyama grimaces in discomfort. As he withdraws his hand from Kageyama’s cock, he smiles at the open look of dismay Kageyama is giving him.

“I can keep going--”

“Let’s take a short break,” Yamaguchi suggests, kissing his eyelids. “We’ll try again when you’re ready.”

Asking Kageyama, all pumped up with impatience and arousement, to take it easy goes about as well as Yamaguchi expects. Kageyama keeps grinding himself against Yamaguchi, insisting he is ready, and Yamaguchi has to get him to cool down with gentle kisses and light caresses on his upper body. Once Kageyama’s overstimulation has worn off, Yamaguchi holds their cocks - he notes to his amusement that Kageyama is already half-hard - and starts jerking them off. The velvety smooth heads of their cocks slip and slide over each other, and Yamaguchi bites his lower lip, groaning through his teeth at the feel of their erections rubbing together. 

Kageyama holds the back of Yamaguchi’s head, bringing him down for a kiss before he reaches for another condom. While he struggles with the condom, Yamaguchi spreads his legs, treating Kageyama to a show as he applies lube to his opening. Yamaguchi slides two fingers into himself, throwing his head back with an open-mouthed gasp. Sheer lust radiates from Kageyama’s shaking body as he watches, spellbound. Yamaguchi can’t stop grinning. Removing his fingers, he pushes Kageyama onto the bed again. Kageyama blinks up at him, eyes wide. 

“Ready?” Yamaguchi asks. Seeing Kageyama’s frantic nod, he draws his tongue over his lower lip, and reaches behind him for Kageyama’s cock. He arches, exhaling as he feels the head of Kageyama’s cock enter him, and slowly lowers himself onto Kageyama. He shifts, drinking in the twitches in Kageyama’s face, the way Kageyama tosses his head back, mouth open in a gasp, as he feels Kageyama’s cock slide deeper into him. 

Kageyama releases a drawn-out moan once he is fully inside Yamaguchi, his eyes squeezed shut. Without waiting for him, Yamaguchi has already begun to move, bouncing slowly and grinding his ass against Kageyama’s crotch.

“Fuck…!” Kageyama growls.

Yamaguchi laughs, his voice comes out as a husky whisper as he drives up and down, fucking himself on Kageyama’s cock. 

“Feeling good?”

Hissing, Kageyama grabs Yamaguchi’s butt cheeks, parting them. He starts thrusting upwards to meet Yamaguchi’s movements.

“Your ass feels so good,” he moans. “I don’t ever want to stop fucking you.”

Yamaguchi’s lips curl into a smirk. Teeth teasing his lower lip, he rolls his hips. Kageyama reacts with a loud groan, throwing his head back onto the pillows. Pulling Kageyama into a deep kiss, Yamaguchi cries out every time he bottoms out on Kageyama’s cock. He grapples onto Kageyama as Kageyama holds his waist, their pace growing frantic and desperate. As they tip over the edge together, Yamaguchi’s mind is filled with Kageyama, bliss, and nothing else.

They hold each other as they come back down to earth together. Yamaguchi briefly lets Kageyama go so they can clean up, and once done, he smiles as he extends his hands towards Kageyama. Kageyama doesn’t need to be persuaded, and flops right into his embrace. Chuckling, Yamaguchi strokes Kageyama’s soft hair, kissing him on the forehead.

Tonight has been beyond amazing. 

It’s funny to think that just last year, he and Kageyama met for the first time in 10 years. So much has happened in the interim, and today, not only have they moved in together, they have also had sex for the first time. 

What a journey it has been.

He lays his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, prompting Kageyama to look at him.

“I can’t recall if I ever told you,” Yamaguchi murmurs. “For the longest time, I was sure that as long as you had your first love, I didn’t stand a chance with you. I always wondered who this amazing person was, to be able to hold on to your heart for so long.”

Not once did it cross his mind that it could be him. Until last Christmas, he dared not entertain the thought that Kageyama might like him that way. 

“You are amazing,” Kageyama says. “Way more than you give yourself credit for.”

Yamaguchi’s lips curve into a small smile as he nuzzles him, taking in his scent.

“I couldn’t work up the courage to tell you, you know? Because if it turned out that my feelings were one-sided, I don’t know if we could have gone back to being friends again.”

Kageyama regards him with a look, and runs his fingers along Yamaguchi’s side, making him squirm.

“How could you still think that after all the hints I dropped?”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know!” Yamaguchi laughs as he pushes away Kageyama’s hand. “And speak for yourself. You’re the one with the ten-year crush. Why didn’t _you_ tell me sooner?”

Kageyama huffs a soft laugh. He traces the freckles on Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“That time after Christmas, you said you weren’t ready to try dating. And all I could think was that as long as I could still see you and talk to you, I’d keep my feelings a secret forever.”

“I never knew you are so melodramatic.” Yamaguchi smiles, but he understands Kageyama’s feelings completely. 

“It’s weird. Not confessing to you back in high school was one of my biggest regrets, but the moment I saw you again, I just couldn’t get the words out.” Kageyama pauses. “Don’t ask me why.”

“I know what you mean,” Yamaguchi reassures, thinking of all the opportunities he missed. “But after what happened on New Year’s Eve, I wasn’t scared anymore. I decided to confess. Then, the fire happened.” 

Yamaguchi touches the scar on the side of Kageyama’s chest, a sombre reminder of his time in the emergency department. He remembers with blinding clarity the image of Kageyama lying unconscious in the ward, treading the perilous line between life and death, and coming close to dying on him two times. He recalls the deep regrets he had to fight off. 

And the terror that Kageyama might never wake up.

Yamaguchi’s eyes grow damp.

“...I nearly lost you.”

Kageyama caresses his cheek, and kisses him.

“You brought me back,” Kageyama says against his lips. 

Yamaguchi smiles through his tears. Wrapping his arms around Kageyama, he envelopes himself in Kageyama’s warmth as Kageyama embraces him. They lie together. Soothed by the comfort from being in Kageyama’s arms, Yamaguchi’s ache ebbs away, and his eyelids start to droop. 

“Sleepy?” Kageyama asks when he covers a yawn.

“It’s been a long day,” Yamaguchi says with a chuckle. “...can I ask one last thing before we sleep?”

“Sure.”

“When exactly did you start to like me…? And why?”

“Two questions? You said you were only going to ask one,” Kageyama points out, grinning when Yamaguchi makes a face. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

“It’s only fair. I tell you why I love you all the time, but you’ve never told me a single thing.”

“Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t enough for you?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow. 

Yamaguchi tries to twist his sleepy features into some semblance of a pout.

“Well? When did you start liking me?”

“Ten years ago,” Kageyama answers with an aggravating smirk.

“Tobio!”

Kageyama’s smirk softens into an affectionate smile. He holds Yamaguchi close, pressing their bodies together.

“I fell for you in the second year of high school, during that training camp in summer. Not a day has gone by when I don’t think of you.”

Yamaguchi’s half-lidded eyes goes wide. He’s been struck dumb by Kageyama’s revelation, and he can’t manage any sort of comeback at all. He buries his face in Kageyama’s shoulder. The feel of Kageyama’s fingers in his heart makes his heartbeat accelerate.

Kageyama kisses him on the forehead.

“And I fell for you, because you’re you, and no one else. I love you, Tadashi.”

“Were you always this cheesy?” Yamaguchi chuckles through his blush, smiling as he returns the kiss. “Well, I love you too, Tobio.” 

And he does, with every fibre of his being.

  


\---

  


The bed is Yamaguchi’s warm sanctuary from the chilly morning air. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stretches, and sticks his feet out from beneath the blankets. Beside him, his boyfriend, deep in sleep, shifts.

The soft light of dawn streams in through the curtains. Yamaguchi plays with the thought of getting up to make breakfast for them, though he soon leaves it to the back of his head. The soft warmth of Kageyama’s body and their bed is making it impossible for him to get up. Pushing himself up, he turns to watch Kageyama sleep. He reaches out, and sweeps away a strand of hair from Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama snuggles close. His eyes slowly blink open, and as he fixes his bleary gaze on Yamaguchi, the corners of his lips lift into a happy, sleepy smile.

A smile surfaces on Yamaguchi’s own face. He tangles his legs with Kageyama’s, and nuzzles his hair, inhaling his warm scent. Holding Kageyama close, he whispers.

“Good morning, Tobio.”

Kageyama slides one arm around him.

“I love you…”

Yamaguchi laughs. As they share a kiss, his heart brims with bliss, and he learns the meaning of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic reminded me of what it means to write when I was rejected for a project I really wanted to be a part of. I wrote this while listening to a mix of songs from Maison Ikkoku, 80s Japanese music, and Daft Punk’s Something About Us lol, and what came out of it was this vaguely soap-opera-ish monster of a fic. I have a lot of feelings about the story, both good and less positive, but it's been an incredible ride writing this.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, and please consider leaving me your thoughts in the comments. <3 Have a wonderful day.
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Feedback  
>  **
> 
>   * All comments are welcomed and cherished, no matter how old this fic is! :)
>   * Comments on every chapter are welcomed with open arms and happy hearts!
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * "help I can't words": keysmash, reaction gifs, screaming into the void (please be informed that the void will most happily scream back at you)
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. If you prefer not to receive a reply, feel free to sign your comment with a "whisper" and I'll quietly appreciate you and your awesomeness. <3


End file.
